True Confession
by rons-girl18
Summary: Hermione gets a new look and a new attitude and 2 certian Slytherins notice along with the rest of Hogwarts
1. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express  
  
As the 17 year old girl looked at herself in the mirror, she coulnd't believe how beautiful she had become. Hermione Granger, she thought to herself, you look amazing. During her sixth year at Hogwarts her apperance had begun to change. Her hair started to grow out and become strait, and she started filling out in all the right places. Over the summer brake she had filled out completely. Her hair was wavy and a beautiful medium brown with strawbwrry blond highlights. Her hair went down to the end of her chest and had a little bite of layering in it. Her teeth had been fixed also and she was now wearing makeup.  
  
"Hermione, your going to miss the train if we don't leave now," her mother yelled up at her.  
  
"Comming."  
  
She took one last look at herself and smiled. She was wearing a black denim mini skirt with a white shirt that had a red heart on it. The shirt was tight and showed about an inch of her sthomach. Her shoes were white high top flip flops with red rhinestones on the straps. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a strand of hair on each side of her face. For her makeup she wore black eyeliner with white eyeshadow that had a tint of red sparkle, black mascara and a clear lip gloss.  
  
As she entered the train station all she could think about is what where Harry and Ron going to think. It had only been 2 months since she and Ron broke up. They had decided that it was best if they just stayed friends. After the brakeup she thought that they would never be as close as they were before but to her surprise and happinies Ron wrote her almost everyother day and ended each letter assuring her that they would always be close good friends.  
  
She walked through the wall to platform 9 3/4, huged and kissed her mother goodbye and headed to the train. She walked down the train and found Harry and Ron in their usuall compartment. Like always they were talking about Quidditch with Dean and Seamus. Here it goes Hermione, she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"Hey Her-mi-one," Ron slowly said while dropping his mouth.  
  
As if they had rehearsed it Harry, Dean and Seamus all dropped their mouths at the same time. Hermione just laughed.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You look," Harry started  
  
"Different," Dean finished  
  
"No, you mean hot," Seamus said  
  
"Thanks," She said with a giggle  
  
Harry got up to help her put her stuff away. Hermione sat down next to Ron and he finally closed his mouth and looked at her.  
  
"You look great 'Mione."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed. Everybody jumped, Crokshanks hid under a bench hissing and Pig started flying around the room frantically. "You look great!" She squealed. Neville came in after her.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Hermione said while trying not to laugh at the annoyed looks on everybodys faces. Especially Ron who was trying to calm Pig down.  
  
The two sat down to join the others. A few minutes later the door to their compartment slid open with a bang causing Pig to flip out again. The person at the door ducked as Pig flew out the door.  
  
"Mr. Weasely, I suggest you tame that bird," It was Professor Mcgonagall  
  
"Yes Professor," He muttered  
  
"Miss Granger, would you please come with me for a moment? The Headmaster and I would like a word with you."  
  
"Certainly Professor," Hermione replied with a smile on her face.  
  
As Hermione and the Professor were walking away Luna came into the compartment.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you Ron," She said dreamily pointing to the small owl on her left shoulder.  
  
"Oh, thanks Luna," Ron said while grabbing Pig from her and putting him in his cage.  
  
"Have a seat Luna," Ginny said politely  
  
Just as Luna sat down the door slammed open once again.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the compartment of losers," Draco Malfoy said with the usuall smirk on his face. Crabbe and Goyle started laughing like the pigs they were.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," Ron said sharply  
  
"Why should I Weasel?" Draco said while still smirking  
  
"Because," Ron stood up clenching his fists."I said to."  
  
Draco just laughed and looked around the compartment.  
  
"I guess I was wrong. Not all the losers are here. Where's that bushy haired Granger? I hope she missed the train, that way I don't have to look at her ugly bucktoothed face." Draco said smirking once again at the look on everybodys face.  
  
"So sorry to dissapoint you Malfoy but I didn't miss the train," Hermione said happily with a smirk on her face.  
  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all turned around. They couldn't help but drop their mouths. All Draco could do was stare at Hermione.  
  
As Hermione walked up to them she put her finger under Draco's chin and closed his mouth.  
  
"It's not polite to stare boys," She said with a smile. She walked into the compartment and closed the door in their faces. 


	2. Welcome Back Feast

Disclamer- I do not own anything.  
  
A/N- This is my first fanfic actually its my first story ever. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. Sorry I didnt get this note in the first chapter. Anyway here's chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome Back Feast  
  
The students, now dressed in their robes, exited the train. The first years went with Hagrid, as usuall, and the rest pilled into the carriages. Before Hermione got into her carriage, she took a good look at the thestrals. They really where odd creatures. She then joined Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna in the carriage. Luna and Neville had become good friends with the group ever since their fifth year. The six of them batteled Death Eaters together.  
  
"What did Professor Mcgonagall want Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh yea, she wanted to let me know that there is going to be a meeting for Head Boy and Girl after the feast."  
  
"What? You made Head Girl," Ron said surprised  
  
"Yeah. I guess I forgot to tell you. I've been really busy this summer. Sorry."  
  
"Dont worry about it 'Mione. Were happy for you," Harry said nudging Ron.  
  
"Yeah," Ron muttered  
  
"Thanks you guys."  
  
As the students arrived at Hogwarts they headed into the Great Hall and sat at their house tables. Tonight, the celing was a dark midnight sky with bright stars. The Hall was noisy and restless while the students awaited the arrival of the first years. Hermione was lost in her thoughts until she was snapped back to reality by Ron who was complaining about how hungry he was. A few minutes later the doors to the Great Hall opened. In came Professor Mcgonagall with the sorting hat followed by the first years.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall went down the list of the first years until they were all sorted. Gryffindor got 5 new boys and 5 new girls. One of the new girls was Stacey Creevy. Colin and Dennis Creevy's little sister.  
  
"Hm hm," Professor Dumbledor stood up to speak and the Hall went quiet immediatly.  
  
"Good evening and welcome. I have a feeling that this is going to be a great year consisting of new friendships and new loves. First of all I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Viktor Krum."  
  
There was a moment of complete silence which was followed by a huge round of applause and whistleing. While Harry and Ron were extremely excited Hermione was dumbstruck.  
  
"I cant believe it," She said shocked.  
  
"Lighten up 'Mione," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. This is gonna be great," Harry said happily.  
  
"Thats what you think. My ex-boyfriend is going to be my teacher," She groaned.  
  
Before either Harry or Ron could reply, Dumbledor started to speak again.  
  
"Yes. We are very grateful that you could join us here at Hogwarts," Dumbledor said while Krum nodded politely. "With that I would like to say, enjoy."  
  
As soon as he said this a wonderful asortment of food appeared on the tables in front of them. The students dug in.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
" I cant believe that mudblood slammed a door in my Drakies face," Pansi Parkinson squealed. "I should go over there and hex her."  
  
"Dont be stupid Pansy. You'll just get points taken away form Slytherin," Zach Jones said.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit this, Granger is pretty hot now," Jason Davies said with a nasty smile on his face.  
  
"Have you lost your bloody mind? She's a MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled angerly.  
  
"Yeah, a hot mudblood," Zach added.  
  
"You guys better shut up. Your making me sick, talking about that filthy mudblood," Draco yelled again.  
  
"There there Drakie," Pansy said in a baby voice while rubbing Dracos back and face. "Nobodys gonna say anything else," She said while giving everyone nasty Pansy looks. 


	3. Head Meeting

Chapter 3: Head Meeting  
  
The feast ended and the students headed to their dormitories.  
  
"What do you think he's dong here?" Dean said excitedly.  
  
"I knew he was taking a beak from Quidditch but I didn't know that it was to become a Professor," Ron said.  
  
"Whats wrong Hermione?" Parvati Patil asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I know," Seamus suddenly said with a smile on his face. "He's here 'cause of Hermione," Harry elbowed him after this comment.  
  
"Shut up! No he's not!" Hermione yelled angerly. "I have to go to the Head meeting. I'll see you guys tommarow."  
  
As Hermione was walking away she could hear Lavender Brown cursing at Seamus. Hermione's head was killing her and she had a million thoughts running through her mind.  
  
Could it be true? Is Viktor really here because of me? Does he still have feelings for me? No, thats deffanitly not it. But it could be the voice in the back of her head said. No! It's not true. It just cant be.  
  
"Miss Granger. Your late for the meeting," Professor Trelawney came walking up to her.  
  
"Oh crap. I'm so sorry Professor."  
  
"No need to be dear. Of course, I knew that this was going to happen. I had a vision of it."  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes at the comment. She and Professor Trelawney have never really gotten along very well. Hermione thought that the Professor was full of it.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. Please have a seat," Dumbledore said with a smile. With a flick of his wand a chair popped up in front of her.  
  
She sat down and immediatly had a creepy uneasy feeling, like something wasn't right. As she turned her head to the right she let out a gasp.  
  
"Ahh. Malfoy. What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco just smirked ( as usuall ).  
  
"Ah, yes. Miss Granger, due to the unexpected move of Ernie Macmillan, Mr. Malfoy will now be Head Boy," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
This deffanitly isn't right, she thought.  
  
"Dont look so mad Granger. You know your glad," Draco said with that cynical smile of his.  
  
Before Hermione could respond Dumbledore started to speak.  
  
"This year is going to be an eventful and exciting one." He started. "The first trip to Hogsmeade will be October 27th. We will be having a Halloween Dance. The theme is gong to be Midevil and Victorian Mascarade. We will also be having Christmas Ball before the Christmas break. There will be more information about this at the next meeting. Are there any questions?"  
  
He looked around the room."Since there are no questions, everyone is free to leave."  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please follow me," Professor Mcgonagall said while leading them up the stairs.  
  
There was an awkward silence the whole time they walked up the stairs. They finally reached the seventh floor. They followed the Professor down the left hall until they reached the very end of it.  
  
They stopped in front of a very odd picture. There was a beautiful young women that looked a lot like Hermione. The odd thing about it was the fact that there was a beautiful snake around her shoulders. The two seemed very close.  
  
"The password." The professor started to speak. "Is Ladyknight."  
  
The lady said good evening and swung open.  
  
Hermione gasped. She couldnt believe her eyes.  
  
-------------------------- Hermiones POV  
  
We walked into the common room which was about the same size as the Gryffindor common room and it was amazing.  
  
On the left side of the room was a beautiful and vast stone fireplace with victorian bookshelves on each side of it. In front of the fireplace was a beautiful vistorian couch with matching armchairs on each side(they looked so comfortable) and there was a geaorguse square victorian rug in front of the couch.  
  
In the lower corner of the right side of the room was two airmchairs with a coffee table in front of them. There was also a dinner table.  
  
The walls were coverd with beautiful and interesting paintings. Strait ahead of us were stairs, which after about six steps broke off into two different stair cases, one going left and the other going right. Strait ahead of the sixth step was a beautiful and spacious library.  
  
After a few minutes of taking in the rooms beauty, it hit me. I have to live with Draco Malfoy. After that, I thought the room didn't seem so great anymore.  
  
End POV  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Granger your room is up the stairs and to the right. Mr. Malfoy yours is up the stairs and to the left. The entrence to the bathroom is located underneath the right stair case. Do you have any questions?" Professor McGonagall said sharply bringing Hermione back to reality.  
  
When nither one of them awnserd the Professor bid them goodnight and left. 


	4. The First Night

Chapter 4: The First Night  
  
Draco looked around the room.  
  
"This place is horrable. It's way less than I deserve," He said consedingly  
  
"I can't believe you said that, wait, yes I can."  
  
"What are you mumbling mudblood?"  
  
"Your a conceded, inconsederate, and undeserving prick! I can't believe that I have to live with you. This has got to be the worst thing that has ever happend to me!" With that Hermione ran up to her room and slammed the door. Leaving a dumbfounded Malfoy.  
  
----------------------------------- Hermione's POV  
  
"What a jerk," I thought out loud.  
  
I can't stand him. My last year at Hogwarts is going to be ruined thanks to him. Of all the people why does Malfoy have to be Head Boy. It's all Ernie's fault. I hate them both. I wish I were with Ron and Harry and not here.  
  
I layed back on my bed and then sat strait up. I cant believe it! I've been so occupied with how much I hate Malfoy that I completely forgot about my room. It's awsome!  
  
It's in Gryffindor colors. My Queen size canopy bed is in the middle of the room with the head of the bed against the wall. My sheets and pillows are gold silk and my blanket, canopy and another pillow are red satin.  
  
On the right side of the bed is a beautiful redish brown dresser and a full length mirror with a matching trim. In front of the bed is an oak desk and a few feet from that is two beautiful gold trimmed glass doors with red satin curtains that open up to a balcony. On the right side of the bed is an oak nightstand with a matching bookshelf next to it. There was a spacious window that overlooked part of the Quidditch field and the beautiful gardens. The window had gold satin curtains and a red and gold window seat.  
  
Everythings perfect but where's the closet. I walked over to a candle on the wall that was next to the dresser. I noteced words starting to appear on the wall.  
  
Pull the candle forward, it said.  
  
So I pulled the candle and couldn't believe my eyes. The wall opened to reveal a very spacious walk in closet with an elegent gold metal vanity set at the back.  
  
I pushed the candle back and the wall closed. I walked over to my bed and without removing my robes, layed down. I was so exhausted and couldnt help but fall asleep.  
  
End POV ------------------------------------------------------- Draco's POV  
  
I cant believe that filthy mudblood said that to me. Who does she think she is, Queen Almighty? She should be on her hands and knees kissing my feet and begging for my forgivness.  
  
I walked up to my room and looked around. All I could think is that this is defanitally below me.  
  
My king size four poster bed had silver silk sheets and pillows and the blanket and canopy were green satin. There was a dresser, a desk and a nightstand. I assumed that the closet was hidden and sure enough it was.  
  
There was a window that overlooked part of the Quidditch field and a part of the Forbidden Forest. There was two glass doors that opened up to a balcony that was right across from the mudblood's balcony.  
  
I layed on my bed and looked up at the canopy.  
  
"I hate that stupid mudblood," I thought out loud.  
  
The next thing I knew I had fallen asleep.  
  
End POV 


	5. Potions

Chapter 5: Potions  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her face. She got up and stretched with a light moan. She walked down to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Just like the rest of the place, the bathroom was amazing.  
  
The bathtub was the size of a medium swimming pool and was located in the middle of the room. The shower was made of glass and was big enough for at least three people. It was located in the left corner of the room along with a rack of green and red towels and a green and a red bathrob hung above it. The toilet and the sink were located at the right end of the room.  
  
Hermione took her shower then got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened the door and of course Draco was standing in her way.  
  
"Move Malfoy," She snapped.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That wasn't very nice Granger," He looked her up and down. "By the way, nice towel," He said with a nasty smile on his face.  
  
Hermione looked down and realized she was wearing a green towel.  
  
"Thanks. Greens my favorite color," She said proudly. "Now move."  
  
Draco stepped aside and as Hermione walked past him he slapped her butt.  
  
Smack. She slapped him.  
  
"Don't EVER touch me again!" She yelled running up the stairs.  
  
"Stupid mudblood!" He yelled back at her.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione got dressed. Her uniform wasn't baggy like it used to be. Her white shirt(the sleeves rolled up a little before her elbows) and vest clung to her perfectly and her skirt went to the middle of her thighs. She wore thigh high black nylons and black platform dress shoes. She left her hair down and for her makeup she wore a grayish silver eyeshadow with black mascara and clear lipgloss.  
  
Hermione grabed her bag and robes and headed down stairs. She put her things on a chair and went to brush her teeth.  
  
************************************************  
  
Draco was in his room getting dressed.  
  
"I know she liked it when I slapped her butt," He thought outloud. "I mean who wouldn't, I'm Draco Bloody Malfoy for Merlins sake. Every girl wants me."  
  
He heard Hermione's door close and looked out his balcony to watch her. She walked into the bathroom and was brushing her teeth. The only reason he could see her was because the bathroom ceiling is glass.  
  
"Bloody hell. She's even hot in her unifrom." He thought. Wait. What the hell am I thinking. She's a mudblood which means she's ugly. He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and headed down stairs with his bag.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom put her robe on and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Hey mudblood." Draco yelled at her.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Hey 'Mione. Hows it going?" Ron asked her as she sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"It's going horrable thats how its going! Ernie Macmillan's family moved. So now I have to live with that good for nothing Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled loud enough for everyone around them to hear.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry." Ginny said with a shocked face from Hermione's outburst.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione. That sucks," Harry replied.  
  
Ginny noticed Ron's face going quite red and his fists clenched.  
  
"Ron, whats wrong," She said worriedly.  
  
"You have to live with Ferret Boy!" He yelled. "I swear, if he lays a finger on you I'll kill him!" Ron was very upset, very red and standing at this point.  
  
"Ron, calm down," Hermione said quite surprised, though flattered."He would never touch me. You know what he thinks of me." Ron started to calm down a little.  
  
"But Hermione look at you, he won't be able to help himself," Rons temper was rising again.  
  
"Really Ginny, it's quite all right," Hermione assured her. She deffanitly thought it best not to say anything about what Draco did to her this morning.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The three walked down to the dungeons for Potions. They got there just as the bell rang. Professor Snape opened the door and they quickly went to thier seats. The door closed with a bang and the class went quiet immediatly.  
  
"Today we will be making a mind reading potion which will allow you to read your partner's mind for 1 hour. We will be testing this in a couple of weeks." Snape said coldy just like always. " I will be pairing you up in groups of three. Crabbe, Weasely, and Zabini......Goyle, Parkinson and Potter..... and so the list went on until the last three were left. Granger, Draco and Zach Jones. "Now get started."  
  
Hermione walked to the back of the classroom and sat on the left side of Draco and Zach sat on her left side.  
  
Hermione was preparing to put the last ingredient in the potion when she felt a hand moving up her left leg. She jumped and ended up pooring a lot more dragons blood in their potion then they needed.  
  
"Look what you made me do and how dare you touch me," Hermione whisperd deadly to Zach.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about," Zach said with a cocky laugh.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"What!" Hermione snapped turning to Draco.  
  
"Is the potion suppose to be doing that?"  
  
Hermione turned her head quickly to the potion. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Um...no it's not. I suggest we duck."  
  
But it was to late. Before they could do anything there was an explosion and the three went flying back hitting the wall.  
  
"Are you three okay?" Snape came running up to them.  
  
"Yes." The three mumbeld.  
  
"Good, that way you three can join me in detention Friday night. Also, 20 points from Gryffindor and 40 points from Slytherin since there are two of you." The bell rang  
  
"Get off of me!" Hermione was frantically pushing Draco and Zach off of her. Harry and Ron went to help her up.  
  
Pansy came running over to Draco grabbing his face and kissing him all over.  
  
"Oh Drakie Poo are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Now get off me!" He yelled while pushing Pansy away. He stood up, brushed himself off and stormed out of the classroom. Pansy and the rest of the posse following. 


	6. DADA

Chapter 6: D.A.D.A  
  
The three walked out after them. Hermione did a spell to make her look like she had before the explosion.  
  
"Mione you okay?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
"How'd that happen 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, um. Harry hold Ron. Don't ask questions, just do it," So Harry grabbed Rons arms.  
  
"What happened was Zach Jones put his hand on my thigh and started going up. So I jumped and ended up pooring too much dragons blood in the potion," Hermione said this hurriedly and while looking at the ground.  
  
Harry was speechless but Ron on the other hand.  
  
"HE DID WHAT!" Hermione quickly looked up.  
  
Ron maneged to release himself from Harry and was heading over to the Slytherins. Hermione and Harry quickly went after him.  
  
"Oy, Jones!" He yelled. Hermione grabbed his arm before he got to his wand.  
  
"What is it Weasel?" Zach asked.  
  
"Ron no," Hermione said.  
  
"But, but. 'Mione he tried to fill you up."  
  
The Slytherins, especially Draco, were speechless with their mouths open.  
  
"I know but he's not worth it. None of them are," Hermione said pleadingly.  
  
Ron sighed. Zach looked over at Hermione and winked. Ron saw this and raised his fists to hit him but Hermione blocked him. It was very hard for her to do this since Ron had become extremely strong from Quidditch. Hermione never noticed until now but Ron was hot. He still had his flamming red hair, he was now about 6'1, and his muscels were to die for. She also haden't noticed that Harry looked good too. His hair was now staying in place, he was 6 foot even, and his muscels were amazing also. She stopped thinking about this as soon as she saw Harry raise his fist.  
  
"Harry, Ron, NO!" She yelled this time.  
  
They both looked at her and put their fists down. Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist while she grabbed Harry's hand and they walked away.  
  
Draco whiped around facing Zach.  
  
"You did what?" He yelled."Not only is she a mudblood but you got points taken from Slytherin and you got us detention." Draco hit Zach on the back of the head.  
  
"What? I couldnt help it. Look at her, she's hot."  
  
Pansy made a snort, like the pug she is, while the rest looked at him in shock.  
  
Draco couldn't help but watch the three( especially Hermione ) walk away. There was no getting around it, Granger was hot and he couldn't deny it.  
  
******************************************* The trio arrived at DADA and sat in the front of the class room. Ron was still mumbling obscene things under his breath. Hermione just laughed.  
  
"Hello Hermione. How are you?" Viktor Krum asked while walking up to her.  
  
"Oh, umm hello Professor. I'm fine thanks," She said shyly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Potter, Veasely," He nodded than walked away.  
  
"Hey, he learned how to say your name right," Harry said.  
  
"So what. I don't care," She snapped back.  
  
Harry decided that it best if he didn't say anything else. The bell rang and Krum started to speak.  
  
"Good morning class. This year ve are going to be learning a variety of counter curse spells. Some of them vill be familiar with and some you von't. Ve vill also be learning charms that vill help you against Dark creatures. Your assignment today is to vrite a 20 inch essay on the Patronus spell. You vill need to vrite vhat it defeats, how it vorks and how it came about. This vill be due at our next class on Thursday. Please begin."  
  
As soon as class ended Parvati, Lavender and some other girls both from Gryffindor and Huffelpuff cornerd Hermione outside of class.  
  
"Oh my gosh Hermione, how was that for you?" "Do you still like him?" "He couldn't keep his eyes off of you all class." "He's deffanitly here because of you."  
  
Hermione's head was spinning. She was starting to feel really dizzy. Her face went white and before anybody could do anything she collapsed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lavender screamed.  
  
"Hermione!" Parvati squealed.  
  
"All right, everybody back away right now," Krum came out of the classroom and knelt down next to Hermione. He pulled out his wand and said a spell that woke her up.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes which were looking dirrectly into Viktor's. She realized that she was on the ground.  
  
"Holy crap! What happend?" She squealed.  
  
"You fainted," Krum replied.  
  
"Mione, are you all right?" Ron asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," Krum replied. "She just needs to take it easy," He helped her up slowly. Her knees gave way but Viktor caught her by the waist.  
  
There were some awww's and a few giggles from the girls.  
  
Ron picked Hermione up newlywed style and the trio walked off.  
  
Hermione didn't eat lunch or dinner because she felt sick to her stomach. As soon as classes were over she went strait to her room and fell asleep. 


	7. Detention

A/N: I would like to say thankyou to my vewiers. I have a few things to say so please bare with me. First, I really like to describe the cloths that the characters are wearing(not school uniforms though), so please dont let that stop you from reading. Second, my grammer and spelling are no were near the best so sorry about that also. Third, some chapters are going to be short and others are going to be pretty long. I hope thats okay. Last, I am totaly open to any suggestions, comments, or ideas. So please share them with me. Well, thats all. Enjoy the next two chapters. Also, I'm sorry but we dont have spellcheck.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, themes, ideas, ect.  
  
Read and Review  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Detention  
  
The rest of the week went by very uneventful. Hermione did her best to avoid Draco, Viktor and Zach. Guys were constantly asking her out. She new why they were asking her out(her looks, duh) so she always said no. She was begining to really regret having her looks change.  
  
It was Friday night and Hermione was slowly walking to the dungeons for detention.  
  
I cant believe I have detention, she thought. It's all Jones' fault. I hate the opposite sex, all they do is make me missrable.  
  
"Hey Granger," A voice called from behind her.  
  
"Oh crap," She mutterd to herself. She slowly turned around and low and behold Draco and Zach were walking up to her. Zach had a nasty, devious smile on his face and Draco looked at him with disgust. Zach walked up to Hermione grabed her around the waist and pulled her up to him.  
  
"So what do you say you and I ditch detention and go off and have a little fun?"  
  
Draco was really pissed off when Zach said that to Hermione. Before he could do anything though, Hermione Kneed Zach where it counts.  
  
"Ow," Zach said in a high pitched voise. He was on the floor and it looked like he was going to puke.  
  
"Ha," Draco let out a little chuckle.  
  
Smack. Draco rubbed his cheek where it was slapped.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"That's for being his friend," Hermione yelled and stormed off.  
  
Zach was starting ot get up again.  
  
"You idiot," Draco said while pushing him back down and walking off.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Hermione walked into the class followed by Draco who was followed by a hunched over Zach who looked like he was in a lot of pain. Snape came out of his office and stared menacingly at the three.  
  
"Well, if it isnt the two top students and an idiot," He said coldly. "The first part of your punishment tonight is to remake you potion. Once you are done with that you will scrub the floors in here without magic. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir," The three mumbeld.  
  
"Good. Now get started."  
  
Normally Snape would leave his students alone during detention but for some reason he felt like he shouldnt this time.  
  
The three finished their potion and scrubbing the floors without a single word to eachother. Hermione hated it. She knew that Zach stared at her the whole time and every once in a while she would catch Draco staring at her.  
  
When detention was over Zach stayed in the dungeons and headed to the Slytherin common room. Unfortunatly Hermione had to continue walking with Draco. She kept a fair distance ahead of him though.  
  
They were walking down the hall and almost to their portrait when somebody stepped infront of Hermione.  
  
"Ahhhhh," Hermione screamed.  
  
Draco came running and ran right into Hermione and fell backwards.  
  
"Granger, what is it?" He stood back up.  
  
"It's...It's, Viktor?" Hermione said questionaly.  
  
"Viktor?" Draco said confussed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to scare you," Viktor replied.  
  
Draco wanted to yell at him but seeing as he was a Professor he just stood there.  
  
"Do you need something Professor?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"I vas vondering if I could have a vord vith you Hermione? In private that is," Viktor asked while looking at Draco.  
  
"Oh I see. I'm gonna head back to our common room," Draco said with a smirk and winking at Hermione.  
  
"Yes Professor, what is it?"  
  
"Please call me Viktor like you used too."  
  
"Allright Viktor, what is it?"  
  
"Vell Hermione, I miss you and I vant us to get back together." He got strait to the point.  
  
"What?" Hermione was in shock. "Viktor I...." He cut her off.  
  
"Just think about it. I knov that you vill see that ve belong together." Hermione was about to say something but Viktor put his finger on her lips. He then bent down and kissed her tenderly and walked away.  
  
Hermione just stood there for a few minutes. She couldnt believe what just happend.  
  
Hermione stormed into the common room. She threw her bag on the floor, took off her robe and sat down in one of the armchairs. She was shocked and really pissed.  
  
"What the hell was he thinking?" She said angerly.  
  
I cant believe he did that. What does he expect me to do? Tell him that I love him and that he's the only one for me. I dont think so! The nerve of him. That really pisses me off. Now I'm going to be extremely uncomftobale around him. I dont even want to know what he's going to do or say when I tell him no. Ron and Harry are going to get a reall kick out of this. Hermione continued to think about this.  
  
***************************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was in my room getting ready for bed when I heard a bang. Grangers back I thought. I wonder what she and Krumy did?  
  
"What the hell was he thinking?" Granger sounded pissed.  
  
I opened my door to see what her deal was. She even looked pissed. There's no way that I can pass up this opportunity. This is going to be fun.  
  
I went down the stairs and stood right in front of her. She didnt even notice me.  
  
End POV  
  
*****************************************  
  
"What's wrong mudblood?" He said coldly. "Did you and Krumy have a lovers quarel?" He said sarcastically.  
  
She was really pissed now. She looked up at him. Oh my gosh, she thought to herself. Malfoy's hot. I cant believe that I just thought that. Look at him though. He was wearing his black school pants. The sleeve's on his shirt were rolled up and the top 4 buttons were undone revealing part of his smooth tan chest. His muscels were amazing thanks to Quidditch. I would love to have those arms wrapped around me she thought to herself. His hair was loose instead of being slicked back. His eyes were still the same icey blue but now that she looked closer there was some specks of dark blue in them. He still had that same smirk on his face though. Hermione Granger, she thought, get a grip.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your stupid games and childish attitude," She said coldly.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.  
  
"You listen to me Granger. Nobody talks to me like that ever. So what makes you think that you can?" He said through clenched teeth. He was pissed.  
  
"I thought I told you to never touch me ever again."  
  
"And why would I listen to a filthy little mudblood?"  
  
That was it. Hermione couldnt take it anymore. She was sick and tired of him calling her that. She was pissed and hurt but she wasnt about to let him know it. She looked into his eyes. Her facial expression full of hatred.  
  
Draco was shocked when he looked into her eyes at that same moment. She wasnt afrais or intimidated by him. Her eyes were full of hate. A hate that was only meant for him. He couldnt stand it.  
  
"What mudblood? Krumy got your tounge."  
  
"That's it," Hermione whisperd deadly. She spit on Draco's face.  
  
Draco immediatly let go of her to wipe his face off. Hermione took this opportunity to get up and head to her room. Before she could get far though, Draco grabbed her left arm and swung her around to face him.  
  
"If I could get away with killing you, believe me I would," He whisperd deadly to her.  
  
Hermione reached her right hand up to slap Draco but he grabbed her wrist(now he had both wrists) and threw her to the ground.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. This time he saw tramendous fear in her eyes. Draco couldnt believe that he did that to her. He ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him.  
  
Draco leaned against his door. A few tears ran down his face and he wiped them off.  
  
What the hell have I done? I cant believe that I did that. She was terrafied. My mother gave my father that same look everytime he did the same thing to her. My mother would die if she knew that I acted like my father especially now that he's dead.  
  
"I'm turning into my father," He whisperd while more tears ran down his face.  
  
He walked over to a lamp that was on the dresser, picked it up and threw it at the wall. It shatterd everywhere.  
  
"I WILL NOT BE LIKE MY FATHER!!!" He yelled.  
  
He fell to the ground and leaned up against his bed. He pulled his knees to him and rested his arms on them. He put his head on his arms and cried.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I sat on the floor in shock while Draco ran past me and up to his room.  
  
I cant believe what just happend. He was so violent when he threw me to the ground. He was so strong and forceful. But when I looked up at him from the ground he looked sad and scared. His eyes were even begining to water.  
  
There was a loud crash like something breaking. I stood up and was about to run up to Malfoy's room to see what was happening when I heard:  
  
"I WILL NOT BE LIKE MY FATHER!!!" Malfoy yelled really loud. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Oh my gosh," I whisperd. "He thinks he's like his father."  
  
At that moment I didnt care that he threw me on the ground or that he called me a filthy mudblood. All I could do is feel sorry for him. He's nothing like his father.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well hope you enjoyed. Read and Review. 


	8. Qudditch Tryouts

A/N: Here is chapter 8. Read and Review.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Qudditch Tryouts  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall the next morning. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and didnt see Draco. He's prbably still sleeping she thought. She sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron.  
  
"Morning 'Mione," Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning," She replied with a half hearted smile.  
  
"How was detention?" Ron asked while piking his plate with food.  
  
"It was absalutly great compared to what happend after it on the way back to my common room."  
  
"What! Nothing can be worse than detention with Snape," Ron declared.  
  
"You want to bet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine." She told Ron and Harry what happend with Viktor. As soon as she told them that he kissed her Ron spit his pumpkin juice out everywhere. Harry was holding back laughs.  
  
"He...laugh...kissed...laugh...you...laugh," Harry said inbetween laughs.  
  
"We told you he was here because of you," Ron said with a little laugh. Harry was hystarical now and Ron joined him.  
  
"It's not funny you guys," Hermione laughed a little while saying this.  
  
Ginny came running up to the three.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely! Are you two forgetting something?" She aske din a huff.  
  
"No," Ron said still laughing and holding his sthomach.  
  
"It's 10 minutes to 10:00," She said.  
  
"So," Harry replied while banging his fists on the table and laughing.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts start in 10 minutes!" She yelled.  
  
"Oh crap!" Harry yelled. He immediatly stoped laughing grabbed his broom and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh bugger," Ron said while running after Harry.  
  
Ginny bid Hermione fairwell and ran after them.  
  
Hermione took one last bite of her toast, drank the rest of her pumpkine juice and ran out the hall. She got to the Quidditch field just in time. She sat in the bleachers on the far left side of the field.  
  
****************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean and Seamus sat at a table on the right end of the field. They were looking for two new chasers and 15 students had shown up to the tryouts.  
  
"This is gonns take forever," Ron stated. He was clearly bored.  
  
"Shut up Ron," Ginny snapped. He gave her a -you-just-sounded-like-mom-look.  
  
Harry read off the first name on the list.  
  
"Janell Anderson," He said. A tall and fair looking 6th year walked up.  
  
"Mount your broom. On my mark you will fly to the goals on the other end of the field. Once you get there you will throw your quaffel through the center hoop, then you will fly back to us. While you are flying there will be bludgers flying around at you, other flyers will be blocking you and there will be a goalie blocking the center hoop. You will be judged on how fast and how accurate you acomplish this."  
  
The girl nodded and mounted her broom awaiting Harry's signle.  
  
"Ready...set...GO," He shouted. The firl was off. Halfway through the field on her way back a bludger hit her and knocked her off her broom. Neville, who was one of the flyers, cought her. Neville had changed a lot over the past years. He was very good looking now and he had a smile to die for. He was still kind of clumsy though. The next three students didnt even make it to the goal posts.  
  
The fifth person to tryout was Melinda Hanson a 6th year. She dodged every bludger, did fancy moves to get around the people blocking her and she even threw the quaffel so hard that it went through the hoop and into the bleachers where Hermione was. She completed the whole thing in 2 minutes and 15 seconds.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, she's good," Ron exclamed.  
  
"She's okay," Ginny said with a jealuse look on her face.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to Melinda.  
  
"Welcome to the team Melinda," Harry said with a smile on his face and shaking her hand.  
  
"Thank you," Melinda replied very politely.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said mockingly. Dean elbowed her. Dean and Seamus had also changed a lot. They both are very musculer but not over musculer. Dean also had a smile to die for and Seamus had an amazing smile and shockingly beautiful eyes. They still continued to make everyone laugh though.   
  
The rest of the tryouts were pretty funny seeing as how nobody could even finish the course.   
  
The group finally decided on choosing Janell Anderson from 6th year.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Draco woke up at 12:30. He didnt feel like going down to lunch so he had a house elf bring it to him. He ate in silence thinking about last nights events.  
  
I hope Granger doesnt tell anybody about last night, he thought to himself. Especially Potty and Weasel. Where is Granger anyway? Dieing I hope.*No you dont*; the voice in the back of his head said. How do you know? I never listen to you anyway, remember? Draco argued back.*I know that you like her* I do not.*Do too* No I dont.*Yes you do* Shut up shut up shut up.  
  
Draco started hitting his head. All the sudden he was rudely interupted.  
  
"Oh Drakie! What are you doing?" Pansy squealed.  
  
Draco jumped up.  
  
"Ah. Pansy. How did you get here?"  
  
"The door silly."  
  
"Well duh. But how did you get the password?" Draco was steadely backing away since Pansy was gettin closer.  
  
"Easy, I threatend the portrait," She said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh. Well, what do you want Pansy?"  
  
"I was worried about my Dwakie Wakie." Pansy now had Draco up against a wall and was running her fingers up his chest.  
  
"Well, I'm fine. So you can leave."  
  
"I dont think so Draco," Pansy replied seductively. She went to kiss Draco but he ducked, turned around and was backing up once again. Draco knew that once Pansy got her mind set on something she would never give up until she got it. And right now she wanted Draco.  
  
"Pansy STOP! I told you a million times that I dont like you and I sure as hell dont want you. Now leave me alone!"  
  
Pansy could have cared less about what Draco just said because before he new what was happening, Pansy leaped on him. She knocked him backwards onto the couch and landed on top of him. She started kissing him fiercely.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hermione was outside the common room door when she heard;  
  
"leave me alone!"  
  
Who on earth is he talking to, she thought.  
  
"Ladyknight," She said and the portrait swung open.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and was despperatly trying to hold back laughter. There was Pansy ontop of Draco snogging him. Draco was flailing his arms around while trying toget Pansy off himself.  
  
Hermione laughed a little and decided to help Draco out. She walked over to them. She looked at Draco who's eyes were pleading for help. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Pansy," She said but Pansy just ignored her.  
  
"Pansy," She said again. Pansy swated her arm and nicked Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Thats it. PANSY!" Hermione yelled. Pansy stood up and glared at Hermione.  
  
"What is it Mudblood? Cant you see that we," She moved her fingers inbetween Draco and herself,"are in the middle of something?"  
  
"Pansy, I dont care what you were doing but by the looks of it Malfoy was not enjoying himself. So if you would get your sluty no good trashy self out of my common room, I would appreciate it."  
  
Smack! Pansy slapped Hermione.  
  
Draco sat there with his mouth open. Hermione slowly turned her head around twords Pansy holding her face. Hermione gave Pansy a look that would have made you run screaming for your life.  
  
"Nobody talks to me like that Mudblood, nobody," Pansy said through clenched teeth.  
  
Befor Pansy could say or so anything else Hermione lunged at her knocking them both to the ground. Hermione hit Pansy in the face. She was about to hit her again when Draco grabbed her around the waist and picked her up off of Pansy.  
  
"Malfoy, let me go right no," Hermione was kicking her legs and useing her hands to try and pry Draco's arm's off of her waist.  
  
"Noway Granger." Draco gripped her even tighter. She kept trying to loosen Draco's grip but her small delicate hands were no match for his strong muscular arms.  
  
Pansy stood up. She put her fingers on her lip. She looked at the blood on her fingers and lunged at Hermione. Draco quickly turned around so his back was to Pansy.  
  
"Let me at her Draco!" Pansy yelled.  
  
"No Pansy," Draco said sternly while still holding a frantic Hermione. "Just leave." Pansy stared at him.  
  
"NOW!" He yelled at her.  
  
Pansy stormed out. After a minute or two Draco decided that it was safe to let Hermione go.  
  
"Well, that was intense," Draco said with wide eyes.  
  
Hermione glared at him. She than pushed him as hard as she could.  
  
"You jerk!" She yelled at him. She then ran up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Draco was extremely confused.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapters 7 and 8. Please Review. 


	9. The Big Announcement

A/N: Thankyou to all of my viewers. Hope that you like the next chapters  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: The Big Announcement  
  
Hermione didn't leave her room for the rest of the day. She had her dinner brought up to her. She sent an owl to Harry, Ron and Ginny telling them that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to be left alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with a huge headache.  
  
Bang Bang Bang  
  
"Go away," She said to the person banging on her door. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.  
  
Draco opened her door and walked over to her bed. He pulled her covers off of her. His jaw dropped. Hermione was wearing a pink spaghetti strap top that had red hearts on it and was wearing matching underware.  
  
"Malfoy! What the hell do you think your doing?" She snapped at him while grabbing her blanket and covering herself up.   
  
Draco shook his head and came to his senses.  
  
"Dumbledore wants everyone in the Great Hall this morning for breakfast. He's going to announce the Ball so he wants all students together to hear it."  
  
"Allright," Hermione said while sitting up and getting ready to take her covers off.  
  
"Uh Malfoy, get out." Draco left her room a little disappointed.  
  
"Idiot," Hermione mumbeld to herself.  
  
She got up walked over to her window and sighed. All she wanted was a peaceful Sunday. Yeah right she thought. The day I have a peaceful day will be the day I marry Draco Malfoy.  
  
She walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit. She wore lowrise bellbottom jeans and a cream colored sweater that buttoned all the way up. She wore a black tanktop underneath the sweater and left the top three buttons undone and she wore white platform tenni shoes. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun with strands of hair falling around her face. She decided not to wear any makeup.  
  
She jogged down the stairs and saw Draco sitting on the couch.  
  
"Are you comming?" She asked kind of motherly like.  
  
"Yeah, I was just waiting for you."  
  
Hermione stopped infront of the door and turned around.  
  
"Why?" She asked with a worried and curios look on her face.  
  
"No need to panic Granger," He said with a smirk."This is why." He handed Hermione a letter.  
  
Hermione took it and read it. It said:  
  
Dear Mr. Malfo and Miss Granger,  
  
Due to the fact that you two are Head Boy and Girl, I expect that you will set a good example to all the other students. I also expect that you will show that students from different houses can get along. Therefore, here is a list of things I would like you to do to prove the facts I mentioned above.  
  
1. You will walk to you classes (the ones that you have together) together.  
  
2. You will be kind and respectful to eachother in front of other students and hopefuly when you are by yourselfs also.  
  
3. You will dance the first dance of every dance or ball together. However, you will not be required to do this at the Halloween Ball.  
  
We have added a table in the Great Hall for Head Boy and Girl and all prefects. The table is located in the front of the Head table.  
  
I will be watching you two carefuly to make sure that you do these things.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Hermione could see Dumbledore smiling and having that same twinkle in his eye as he wrote this.  
  
"He's lost his mind," Hermione said while shaking her head.  
  
"I've been saying that for years," Draco said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go then," Hermione said hesitantly.   
  
"Fine," Draco said with a sigh.  
  
The to walked down to the Great Hall in silence. Draco was a little ways ahead of Hermione. Once they got to the doors Draco stoped and waited for Hermione.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco opened the doors and the two walked in together. Apparently they were the last ones to arrive because the second they walked in everybody turned to look at them.  
  
"Oh brother," Hermione mumbeld.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and motioned for them to sit down. Hermione followed Draco up to the table. Dumbledore was watching the two closely and they noticed.  
  
When they got to the table Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her. Hermione stopped next to him. She looked at all the students watching them as if they were watching a soap opera. She looked up at Dumbledore who smiled at her. She then looked at Draco who had a look on his face that said sit-the-hell-down-already. She sighed then finally sat down. Draco sat next to her.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
  
"Now that everyone is here I have a few announcements to make." He smiled and looked around at all of the students who were watching intently. "First," He continued. "You will all notice that our Head Boy and Girl and all the prefects are sitting at this," He pointed to the table infront of him, " table in front of me. This is where thay will be sitting for every meal for the rest of the year." He paused to make sure that everyone was still listening. "Second, there is going to be a Halloween ball." He stopped for a minute to let everyone clap then he continued. "The theme of the ball is Midevil and Victorian Mascarade. Everyone is required to wear a mask that covers their whole face. We, the staff, suggest that you only tell your close friends what you will be wearing. At the end of the ball your masks will be removed to reveal who you are. This dance of course is only for fourth years and up. Third, the first Hogsmeade trip will be October 27th. Finally, the first Qudditch match will be one week from this comming Saturday. That is all. Please enjoy this beautiful Sunday." With that, breakfast appeared.  
  
The Great Hall filed with its usuall chatter. Most of the talk was of course about the ball.  
  
Hermione just stared at the food, she didn't feel hungry. She looked over at Harry and Ron. They were having a conversation with Neville and Ginny. They both looked up at her and gave her a we-feel-sorry-for-you look. She half smiled at them and turned to her food.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Poor Hermione," Neville said while looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah. She looks so sad," Ginny added.  
  
"I bet Malfoy did something to her," Ron said with hatred in his voice.  
  
"No, I dont think he did," Harry added.  
  
The other three looked at him like he was a traitor.  
  
"Are you bloody insane? Of course he did something to her," Ron said almost yelling.  
  
"I seriously dont think he did anything," Harry argued back.  
  
Befor Ron could argue back, Hermione walked up to them.  
  
"Good morning everyone," She said with a half hearted smile.  
  
"Morning 'Mione. How are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Tired. I think I'm going to go back to my room and sleep a little more. I'll catch up with you later, okay."  
  
"Okay 'Mione," Harry said.  
  
They all waved bye to her as she walked out of the Great Hall.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tap Tap Tap  
  
Hermione woke up to something tapping on her window. She looked at her clock. It read 6:00 pm.   
  
"Holy crap. I sleept all day," She said sitting up inher bed.  
  
Tap Tap Tap  
  
She looked over at her window and there was Hedwige tapping, trying to get Hermione's attention.  
  
Hermione walked over to the window and let Hedwige in. The snowy white owl landed on Hermione's shoulder and stuck her leg out. Hermione took the letter and gave Hedwige a treat who then flew out the window. Hermione sat on her window seal and read the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Ron and I are going to visit Hagrid after dinner if you want to come with us. If you do we will meet you outside the steps at 8:00.  
  
Harry  
  
She folded the letter up and put in on her desk. She left her room and headed down to the bathroom.  
  
As she came out of the bathroom she noticed Draco asleep on the couch. She looked at the clock on the fireplace mantel, 6:20. I better wake him up she thought.  
  
"Malfoy wake up," She said gently shaking him.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Hermione.  
  
"What is it Granger?" He snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes (she does that a lot in this story, sorry).  
  
"Were going to be late for dinner."  
  
Draco jumped up.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for."  
  
He grabbed Hermione's wrist, ran through the portrait hole and down the stairs.  
  
"Malfoy, you can let go of me now," Hermione said.  
  
He obviously wasn't listening, he just kept running with her. They ran past the Gryffindor entrance and right past Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione gave them a sorry look as she went past them.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ron snareld.  
  
"I have no idea," Ginny replied.  
  
Once they reached the Great Hall Draco dropped Hermione's hand and opened the door for her.  
  
"Um, thanks," Hermione said while walking through the door.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dinner was very uneventful. Hermione couldnt wait to hang out with Ron and Harry after dinner. Hermione watched the two finish their meal and head out the doors. She waited about five minutes then left.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" She yelled at them. She ran up to them and gave them both a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you guys."  
  
"Whoa 'Mione. We're glad to see you too," Harry said with a little laugh.  
  
The three headed off towards Hagrid's. They knocked on the door and fang started barking. The door swung open. Without saying a word Hagrid grabbed the three, pulled them into the hut and slammed the door. The three had terriffied looks on their faces.  
  
"Er...sorry bou tha. Jus bein careful thas all," Hagrid replied while rubbing the back og his neck. The three nodded.  
  
"Well," Hagrid started. "Have er sea." The three sat down in the chairs at the giant table. The chairs were so big that Hermione's feet dangeld.  
  
"How are you Hagrid?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"I'm good. How bou yer three?"  
  
"Fine," Ron and Harry answerd in unison.  
  
"Terrible," Hermione said while putting her face in her hands.  
  
"Huh," Harry replied.  
  
"Is it Malfoy?" Ron asked while clenching his fists.  
  
"No," Hermione started. "Actually, it's Dumbledore."  
  
"What?" Harry gasped.  
  
"It's just..." Hermione told them about the letter Dumbledore sent Draco and her.  
  
"No offense, but I think that Dumbledore's loosing his mind," Ron stated.  
  
"Yea. That sucks 'Mionw," Harry added.  
  
"Na, don say tha. Dumbledore's jus doin wha is bes fer Hogwarts. He jus wan's everyone to ge' along," Hagrid said.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Hermione mumbeld.  
  
"So Hagrid, what did you do this summer?" Harry asked.  
  
"O, it was grea'. I go' ter take Grawp back ter the mountains with ther res' of the good giant's."  
  
"Thats great Hagrid. How did it go?" Hermione asked.  
  
Hermione would soon come to regret asking that question.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 hours later  
  
"An thas when I ga' back," Hagrid finished.  
  
Yes! He's done, Hermione thought to herself. She'd been trying desperately to pay attention to Hagrid the whole time. Harry was off in his own little world and Ron had been dosing on and off. Hermione nudged Ron on the arm.  
  
"Bloody Hell! What?" Ron snapped while practicaly falling off his chair. Hermione gave him a stern look and moved her eyes to Hagrid.  
  
"Sounds like you had a bloody great summer," Ron said.  
  
BANG!!!. A loud noise came from behind Hagrids house.  
  
"What the," Harry said jumping up. Ron and Hermione jumped up after him.  
  
The three ran over to the window. There was some sort of creature in Hagrids garden.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ron asked with fear in his eyes.  
  
Before he got an awnser a streak of red light came from Hermione's wand and hit the creature. It fell to the ground. Hagrid ran out the back door and to the creature. The trio followed him.  
  
"Like I said before, what is it?" Ron was really confused.  
  
"That is a Gryffin," Hermione answerd.  
  
"Whats it doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don' know," Hagrid said while tying the Gryffin up.  
  
"Guys. It's getting late, we better head back," Hermione said. The guys nodded.  
  
The three said bye to Hagrid who was now moving the creature, and headed back to the castle. Hermione bid the boys goodnight and headed up to her room.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: What did ya think? How was the spelling? 


	10. The Potion

A/N: I had an interesting time writing this chapter. Hope you like.  
  
* means Hermione's thoughts  
  
~ means Draco's thoughts  
  
+ means Zach's thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: The Potion  
  
The students waited outside of the Potions classroom for class to start. Ron and Harry were talking about the Gryffin and why it was here. The bell rang and Snape opened the door. The students scurried to their seats and sat down in silence.  
  
"Today," Snape began. "You will be testing your potions from last week. When I call your group, you will come up and try your potion."  
  
Oh great, Hermione thought. I have to have Malfoy and Jones prying around in my thoughts.  
  
Harry's group went up first. Harry, Goyle and Pansy drank their potion. Snape asked them to say one thing that the other two members of their group were thinking.  
  
"Pansy's thinking that Malfoy looks hot today and Goyle is thinking about the sausage he had for breakfast this morning," Harry told Snape. Pansy and Goyle told Snape theirs and sat down.  
  
Ron's group went next. Ron said that Blaise was thinking that Pansy was an idiot. The class laughed but Pansy snarleld like some sort of ugly sick dog.  
  
After Ron's group Neville, Dean and Seamus went. About ten seconds after they drank their potion the three of them turned green, sprouted bunny ears and started croaking like frogs.  
  
Snape took 15 points from Gryffindor and sent the boys to Madame Pompfrey.  
  
"Malfoy, Jones and Granger. Your next," Snape snapped.  
  
The three sulked up to the front of the classroom. Hermione sniffed their potion. Here goes nothing she thought then gulped it down.  
  
Hermione felt a rush of coldness run through her veins.  
  
+ that was cool +  
  
* great. I have to spend a whole hour with two idiots in my head +  
  
~ you know you like it ~  
  
Zach told Snape about Draco and Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"Malfoy your turn," Snape said.  
  
"Jones is thinking about how bad he wants Granger," Draco twitched while he said that. The class started to laugh. "And Granger is thinking about how much she wants to kill Jones."  
  
"Granger your turn."  
  
"Jones is thinking about," Hermione's face grew white with sickness. "About snogging me." The Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's looked disgusted after she said that. "And Malfoy is thinking about how much he wants to wring Jones' neck."  
  
"Good. You three sit down."  
  
The bell rang and the Gryffindor's headed to Transfiguration.  
  
+ Granger +  
  
* Shut up *  
  
+ Why? +  
  
~ Jones shut up ~  
  
"Pansy's disgusting," Harry said. "Ah! She wont stop thinking about Malfoy."  
  
"Sorry Mate," Ron said patting Harry's back.  
  
They got to Transfiguration and sat down in the front of th class.  
  
"Good morning class," Professor Mcgonagall started. "Today you will learn how to transform a frog into a cat."  
  
Mcgonagall started to explain the procedure of the spell. Hermione was trying to listen but was failling miserably.  
  
~ I hat Pansy. I hate Pansy ~  
  
+ I want Granger. I want Granger +  
  
~* SHUT UP *~  
  
"'Mione you okay?" Ron asked with a concerned look.  
  
"I'm fine," She answerd through clenched teeth.  
  
+ Granger I have a surprise for you +  
  
* Bloddy hell. WHAT *  
  
+ I messed around a little with our potion +  
  
~* What *~  
  
+ I added extra beattle legs so we can read eachothers minds longer +  
  
~ How much longer ~  
  
+ Until midnight tonight +  
  
"WHAT!!!" Hermione screamed while jumping out of her seat. The whole class was staring at her. Harry was in shock and Ron looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Neville who was in front of her was now on the ground looking worriedly at her.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall, I need to go see Madame Pompfrey," Hermione said as she held her forehead.  
  
"Allright dear, you may go," Mcgonagall replied with one eyebrow arched.  
  
Hermione ran out of the classroom and down the halls to her dormatory.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"You did WHAT!!!" I yelled at Jones.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is something wrong?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"Yes Sir. Can I please go see Madame Pompfrey?" I asked as politely as I could. I had a splitting headache.  
  
"I suppose," Flitwick awnserd.  
  
I left the room as fast as I could and headed strait for my dormatory. I was just rounding the corner to the fifth floor when I ran right into someone.  
  
End POV  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two people hit eachother and fell to the ground.  
  
* Ow, my head *  
  
"Granger? What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked while getting up.  
  
"Runnig away."  
  
"From what? Potty and Weasel?'  
  
"From my headache stupid!" She shouted at him.  
  
"So you have one too huh."  
  
+ What the hell are you two doing together +  
  
~* Shut up *~  
  
+ Um... No +  
  
"He's really pissing me ahhh," Hermione fell to the ground holding her head. "Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
"Whats with you Granger?" Draco asked while cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Malfoy, get......." Before Hermione could finish she blacked out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione woke up but didnt open her eyes. She could hear voices around her.  
  
"Is she allright?"  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"What the hell happend?"  
  
That was enough. Hermione's head was killing her and she couldnt take anymore of this. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the hospital. She sat straight up.  
  
"What the...owww," Hermione layed back down.  
  
"'Mione you allright? What happend?" Ron asked while holding her hand.  
  
"She passed out. Now move away from her!" Padame Pompfrey yelled at the people around her.  
  
Hermione looked around and noticed that Harry, Ginny and Malfoy were also there. She gave Draco a weird look but was snapped back by Pompfrey.  
  
"Now Miss Granger, can you please tell me exactly what happend before you blacked out?"  
  
" Well I..." She stopped in mid sentence due to a voice in her head.  
  
+ Granger. Granger. Where are you Granger? +  
  
"Ahhhh!" The pain was ten times worse for Hermione now. She grabbed her head with one hand and reached out and grabbed Ron's hand with the other and squeezed as hard as she could.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Draco was now on his knees holding his head.  
  
Pompfrey moved him and put him in the bed next to Hermione's.  
  
"What is wrong you two? Please tell me so I can help you," Pompfrey begged while looking very worried.  
  
"Ow! 'Mione that hurts. Ow!" Ron was on his knees while Hermione squeezed his hand even harder.  
  
+ Owwww +  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Draco and Hermione were both screaming along with Ron.  
  
"Whats wrong with them?" Ginny asked worriedly. She was clutching Harry's arm. Harry just stood there. He didnt know what to do.  
  
"Jones...Potion," Hermione managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
"You two," Pompfrey said looking at Harry and Ginny. "Go get Dumbledore and Professor Snape immediately. And hurry!"  
  
About 15 minutes later Harry and Ginny came in followed by Dumbledore, Snape and a levitated Jones.  
  
"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked while going to her.  
  
"Miss Granger said something about Mr. Jones and a Potion. Is that Mr. Jones?" Pompfrey asked while looking at Zach who was now on the bed next to Draco.  
  
"Yes it is," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"We found him on the sixth floor holding his head," Harry said.  
  
"Owww!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Stop thinking! Stop thinking!" Hermione screamed while flailing around on the bed.  
  
"Ah. I know whats wrong," Snape started. "The students tested a mind reading potion today. It should have worn off at least two hours ago." He finished while pacing in front of the beds.  
  
"Our's," Harry said while pointing to himself and Ron, "wore off already.  
  
"So these three must have been partners. That would explain why they are the only ones feeling this," Dumbledore stated.  
  
"I said stop thinking!" Hermione screamed again.  
  
"'Mione! Let GO!!!" Ron yelled trying to loosen her grip. It wasn't any use though.  
  
"Jones added extra beattle legs!" Draco said fast while yelling.  
  
+ Shut up +  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" The three screamed again.  
  
"He did what?" Snape stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"How long will it take to make a reverse potion for this Severus?" Pompfrey asked.  
  
"About three days," Snape answerd while pacing again.  
  
"Thats too long," Pompfrey said with worry in her voice.  
  
+ This is bloody great. Stupid Snape. He's useless +  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed extremly loud. She was balling now. Draco's eyes were watering and Zach and Ron both had tears running down their faces.  
  
"Albus, we must do something."  
  
"I know Poppy. I have an idea." Dumbledore walked over to the front of the three beds.  
  
"This is goign to hurt you three but it must be done," Dumbledore said in a soft but stern voice. He pulled out his wand and said some words that nobody understood. Three shots of gold came out of his wand and hit Hermione, Draco and Zach in the head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The three were twitching horribly and screaming a spine chilling scream. About 15 seconds later they stopped. The room went silent.  
  
All of the sudden Hermione jumped out of her bed and lunged at Zach. She was on top of him strangleing him. Draco just sat there and watched with amusment. After all, Jones deserves it he thought. Snape however.  
  
"Miss Granger release him at once," Snape groweld while dragging Hermione off of Zach.  
  
"I have never been in so much pain in my life! I'll kill you!" She screamed at Zach. "Let me go!" She was kicking and flailing her arms around trying to get Snape to let her go.  
  
"Hemione stop," Harry said while grabbing her from Snape who was now pissed.  
  
Dumbledore just stood there watching and Draco was trying really hard to hold back laughter. Ron was on the floor holding his hand, Ginny was helping Harry with Hermione and Zach was massaging his throat.  
  
"Thats enough!" Pompfrey squealed."You three," She said pointing to Draco, Hermione and Zach, "drink all of this. It will help with any leftover pain."  
  
The three drank the potion. Hermione gulped her's down, despite the awful taste and smell, she never took her deadly glare off of Zach.  
  
Pompfrey was now helping Ron with his hand.  
  
"Oww!" Ron yelled. Everybody, including Hermione, turned to face him.  
  
"Hush Mr. Weasely," Pompfrey said while examining his hand. "Well Mr. Weasely, you have three broken fingers and severel deep cuts from Miss Granger's fingernails."  
  
"Oh Ron. I'm so so sory," Hermione said with concern.  
  
"It's okay 'Mione."  
  
Pompfrey fixed Ron's hand.  
  
"You are going to have a few scares Mr. Weasely but nothing to fret about."  
  
"Yes Mam."  
  
"Hum hum," Dumbledore started. "Now that everyone has setteled down," He glanced at Hermione and winked, "I believe that a punishment is in order. Mr. Jones, seeing as how you are the cause of all this I will be sentencing you to a month of detention with Mr. Filtch and I will be taking 100 points from Slytherin. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," Zach mumbeld. Draco was now seriously considering strangleing Zach, finishing up what Hermione couldn't.  
  
"Good," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Jones and Miss Granger I want you three to go back to your dorms for the rest of the day and rest. Your dinner and homework will be brought up to you. The rest of you will return to your classes."  
  
"Yes Sir," They all mumbeld.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. 


	11. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

A/N I only own the plot :( Too bad.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin  
  
Two weeks have past since the potion incident. Hermione has been doing everything in her power to try and not beat the crap out of Zach. She was having a hard time though because Zach would constantly follow her around.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with him' Hermione thought to herself. 'I honestly dont get guys. Their just...idiots'  
  
Hermione was up in her room getting ready for the first Qudditch game. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
She wore a peach cargo skirt, a white short sleeve v-neck baby tee and white platform tennis shoes under her robes. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she wore white eyeshadow, black mascara and clear lip gloss.  
  
She met Lavender and Parvati at the Gryffindor common room along with Neville.  
  
"You look cute Hermione," Lavender said excitedly.  
  
"Thanks. You guys do too." Lavender and Parvati were wearing matching knee length spaghetti strap dresses. Lavenders was pastale pink and Parvati's was pastel green.  
  
"Now that we've established that you all look nice, lets go," Neville said while ushering the girls down the hall.  
  
The four took their seats in the Gryffindor bleachers awaiting the start of the game.  
  
"Welcome Hogwarts students to the first Qudditch game of the year," Boomed Colin Creevy's voice. He took over as announcer after Lee Jordon left.  
  
"The Slytherin team is now entering the field. There's Draco Malfoy as Seeker and Slytherin capitan...Blaise Zabini as Keeper...Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as Beaters...Zach Jones, Amelia Fisher and Jason Daniels as their Chasers," Colin finished introducing the team. There was a tremendous amount of boo's from the Gryffindor's, Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw's. The Slytherin's exploded in hurray's and whistle's.  
  
"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, the Gryffindor team," Colin shouted. "The team is made up of Harry Potter as Seeker and team capitan...Ronald Weasely as Keeper...Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas as Beaters...and their lovely Chasers, Ginny Weasely, Melinda Hanson and Janell Anderson." The crowd roared with hurray's, whistel's and some boo's from the Slytherin's.  
  
Madame Hooch appeared on the field.  
  
"I want a clean game boy's and girl's. On my mark," Hooch blew her whistle and the player's were off.  
  
"There they go," Colin shouted. "Weasely has the Quaffel, she dodges Jones. She's almost to the goal post and ....she SCORES." The crowd went wild. "It's now 10-0 Gryffindor.  
  
"Fisher has the Quaffel now...OW, she was hit by a bludger. Hanson has the Quaffel now and she scores. 20-0 Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione spotted Harry at the other end of the field looking for the Snitch. She spotted Draco looking for the Snitch also.  
  
"Daniels scores. 20-10 Gryffindor."  
  
The game was going pretty fast. The score was now 50-20 Gryffindor.  
  
"Theres still no sign of the Snitch but wait...Potter's off and so'd Malfoy. They've spotted the Snitch by the Gryffindor bleachers. Malfoy's closer. Come on Harry, hurry."  
  
Hermione was looking over the bleachers to see if she could spot the Snitch just when.  
  
"'Mione! Look out!" Parvati screamed.  
  
Hermione lifted her head up to late. A bludger hit her smack dab in the face. Blood squirted out all over Parvati, Lavender and Neville. Before anybody could grab Hemione in time she fliped over the side of the bleachers.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Lavender screamed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was so close to the Snitch.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" I heard someone scream louder than I've ever heard anybody scream before.  
  
I glanced up for just a split second and saw Granger's body falling fast to the ground. At that moment I didn't care about catching the bloody Snitch. All I cared about was saving Granger.  
  
I flew my broom as fast as I could and stopped 10 feet under her. I locked my legs around my broom and held out my arms. Just when I did Granger fell right into my arms. I held her unconscious body tight to me as we spun with my broom to the ground. I did my best to make it so I would hit the ground first. I held Granger even tighter as I braced myself for impact.  
  
We hit the ground and I blacked out.  
  
End POV  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's POV ( A/N Thats new )  
  
Malfoy was so close to getting the Snitch.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Somebody screamed. Everyone was silent. It was as if time stood still.  
  
I stopped my broom along with everyone else. My eyes and everyone else's went to the Gryffindor bleachers. I saw Neville, Lavender and Parvati with blood on themselves and they were looking over the bleachers. I looked down and saw Hermione falling to the ground.  
  
What I saw next shocked me. Malfoy flew over and caught her. They started spinning uncontrollably. Then they hit the ground, Malfoy first.  
  
End POV  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Harry, Ron and I flew to Hermione and Malfoy. I bursted into tears at what I saw.  
  
Malfoy was clutching Hermione for dear life. The front of Malfoy's face and robes were covered in blood from Hermione and there was blood comming out from the back of his head.  
  
Harry moved Hermione and layed her on her back.  
  
"OMG Hermione," I whisperd and knelt down next to her.  
  
Her face was mangeld. Her nose was split open and bleeding everywhere. Her lowere lip was split straight down the middle and bleeding everywhere also. Her left eyebrow was split open and the eye below it was covered in blood. The worst part was her forehead which was split down the middle and you could see the bone.  
  
Pretty much everybody was gathered around us now.  
  
End POV  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everybody move now," Mcgonagall yelled at the crowd of students. She and the other Proffesors came running up to the two motionless bodies on the ground.  
  
Parvati and Lavender were hystericall and Dean and Seamus were trying to comfort them. Luna Lovegood came over and was comforting Ron who was in tears. Ginny was balling into Harry's chest. Pansy Parkinson had gone off the deep end and 5 Slytherin's were trying to control her.  
  
"Good heavens," Mcgonagall said in a whisper. "Albus, we have to get them out of her now."  
  
"Yes Minerva. Students please listen. We need to get these two to the hospital and it would be easier if someone carry them," Dumbledore said.  
  
Since Neville wasn't comforting any girl at the moment he picked up Hermione. Blaise and Zach helped carry Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What on earth!" Screamed Madame Pompfrey. She looked at Hermione and Draco in horror. "Put them on the beds immediatly," She said sternly. "Now everybody out. Out!"  
  
All the students including the Proffesors left.  
  
"Oh dear," Pompfrey mumbeld to herself. She had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She forced some purple potion down Draco's throat then flipped him over. She put some red potion on the massive cut on the back of his head then bandaged it up. She turned him back over and went to Hermione who was barely breathing.  
  
Pompfrey took a wet rag and wiped away the blood covering up Hermione's cuts. She then took a deep blue potion and put it allover Hermione's cuts. Pompfrey waited a few minutes while the cuts healed a some. She then put some violet potion on the cuts. When the cuts healed a little more Pompfrey then put on some of the red potion. She repeated this prosess twice with the cut on Hemione's forehead. Pompfrey then wiped away the rest of the blood on Hermione's face then forced some of the purple potion down her throat. She then wrapped Hermione's face up. Pompfrey put a spell on the bandages so Hermione could breath even though her face was completely covered.  
  
Pompfrey walked out of the hospital and into the hall to talk to the Proffesor's and the students that were left.  
  
"Poppy, how are they?" Dumbledore asked sincerely.  
  
Pompfrey wiped away the tears on her face and looked at the students who were crying. She then looked at the Proffesors. Mcgonagall was crying also.  
  
"I'll be honest with you all. Mr. Malfoy will most likely not wake up for three or four days. I managed to take care of the cut on the back of his head though," She paused and wiped away a few more tears. She took a deep breath. Everyone was nervous about what she had to say about Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger on the other hand is much worse I'm afraid. The bludger hit her face at full speed causing severe damage. I was able to somewhat heal the cuts on her nose, lip and eyebrow. The cut on her forehead was not as easy. It will take much longer to heal," She paused again to blow her nose and wipe away a few more tears. "I'm afraid however, that I do not know when she will wake up. She lost a tremendous amount of blood causing her to go into a coma. It may take weeks maybe even months for her to wake up."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Ginny cried. Harry was trying to hold her up.  
  
"Thankyou Poppy," Dumbledore said. Pompfrey nodded her head and went back into the hospital.  
  
The students and Professors left. The Slytherin's to the dungeons helping a frantic Pansy. The Gryffindor's and Luna to their common room. The girls were balling while the boys did their best to comfort them while doing their best to not cry themselves.  
  
No one knew when Hermione was going to wake up and if she was going to be okay. They would have to wait a good amount of time to find out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Thats all for this chapter. I wonder if Hermione will be okay? Hmmm. 


	12. Recovery

Chapter 12: Recovery  
  
It had been a week and a half since the horrable accident. Draco had woken up a week ago but Hermione hasn't, she is still in a coma.  
  
Draco had a splitting headache. Not because of his head injury but because of all the nagging and questioning from a certain group of Slytherin's *cough...Pansy and friends...cough*.  
  
"Why the hell did you save her?"  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"She's just a stupid mudblood."  
  
"You should have let her fall."  
  
The only good part about waking up was the fact that for a mere 10 minutes he was praised for "accidently" catching the Snitch while he grabbed Hermione.  
  
The only person not bugging him about the whole thing was his best friend Blaise. Blaise had told Draco that he was proud of him for saving Hermione and left it at that.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
My head was killing me and Pansy and her "friends" weren't making it any better. All I wanted to do was eat my dinner in peace.  
  
"I still dont know why you saved her Drakie," Pansy said.  
  
"Shut up Pansy," Blaise snapped. I gave him a look of appreciation and Pansy stuck her tounge out at him.  
  
I looked over at the Gryffindor table to see the same sight I had seen for the past week. Every single Gryffindor was misserable. None of them talked. They just moped around. It was like they had lost their Queen.  
  
I was about to turn away when I made eye contact with young Weasely. She smiled at me which was weird but whatever. We broke eye contact when Madame Pompfrey walked infront of us.  
  
End POV  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Albus come quickly. Miss Granger is awake," Pompfrey said in a hurried tone. Dumbledore followed her and Proffesor Mcgonagall went up to the Gryffindor's.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely and Miss Weasely please come with me," Mcgonagall said. The three followed her into the Entrance Hall. She led them up to the hospital. Dumbledore and Pompfrey were waiting for them outside the door.  
  
"Proffesor's what is it?" Ginny asked in a shacky voice.  
  
"Miss Granger is awake," Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Can we see her?" Ginny asked with a huge grin.  
  
"You may. But I must warn you," Pompfrey started. "Miss Grangers face is still very beaten up. I'm sure when you first see her it will be quite a shock but please try and keep that shock hidden. You dont want to upset her."  
  
The three nodded that they understood. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall where in seeing Hermione while Pompfrey had been talking to them.  
  
When Dumbledore and Mcgonagall came out the three headed in, Ron first followed by Ginny then Harry.  
  
When Ron walked in and saw Hermione he stopped abruptely causing Ginny and Harry to run into him. Ginny looked at Hermione and squeazed Harry's hand. She was biting her lip and fighting back tears.  
  
Hermione looked over at them and tried to smile but couldn't, her lip was too swolen. Her eye was swolen shut and her nose was swolen also. The center of her forehead was swolen to the size on a small apple.  
  
Ginny was sniffling now. Ron couldn't his tears. He ran over to Hermione's bed side and held her hand.  
  
"We where so worried about you 'Mione," Ron said while crying uncontrolably. Harry and Ginny were now on the other side of Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione couldn't talk so she just rubbed Ron's hands to let him know that everything was going to be okay.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another week went by with Pompfrey finishing up healing Hermione's wounds. Ron, Harry and Ginny would visit her everyday along with the rest of her friends including Luna. There were even a few Ravenclaw's, Huffelpuff's and a certain Slytherin that came to visit her also.  
  
It was Friday and Hermione was listening to Pompfrey's instructions before she could leave.  
  
Hermione was really excited to go back to her own room. Tonight Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were going to come to Hermione's room. They were going to have a girls night.  
  
Hermione walked into her common room with a huge smile. She looked around and her smile quickly disappeared, Draco was on the couch reading a book.  
  
"Granger," He said, not even looking up from his book, as she walked past him.  
  
"Malfoy," She said back as she went up the stairs.  
  
She shut her door and sighed. She hurried and tidedy things up. She had 4 butterbeers and some desserts brought up to her room from the kitchens. She got out a bag of goodies from her trunk that her mother and father sent her as part of her "get well" package.  
  
She undressed and put on a pair of red silk pajama pants and a black silk tanktop that showed her midriff. She brushed her hair out and left it down. She heard a knock at the portrait door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was reading peacefully when there was a knock at the portrait door. 'Who the hell is it' I thought to myself.  
  
I opened the door and saw 3 Gryffindor girls smiling brightly and wearing pajamas.  
  
"What on earth do you want?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"We're here for Hermione," Young Weasely said.  
  
I heard Grangers door open and turned around to look at her.  
  
"Holy cow," I mumbeld to myself. She looks unbelievably sexy. Her wavy hair looked like silk in the rooms light and her silk top fit her chest perfectly and her pants hugged her hips. She stoop at the top of the bottom set of stairs.  
  
I was snapped back to reality when she started to talk.  
  
End POV  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Like oh my gosh. Are you girls ready for the night of your life?" Hermione said in a valley girl voice. The four girls looked at eachother than started to laugh.  
  
Ginny, Parvati and Lavender ran past Draco, pushing him out of the way, and up to Hermione.  
  
"Um Granger. What the hell are they doing here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why, spending the night of course," She replied in and innocent tone.  
  
'Bloody hell. I'll never get any sleep tonight."  
  
"Probably not," Hermione said matter of factly. The four girls ran up to Hermione's room giggling.  
  
"Girls," Draco muttered to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four girls were having a great time.  
  
"I have an idea you guys," Hermione piped up.  
  
"What is it?" Parvati and Lavender said together.  
  
"I think that the four of us should go to the ball stagg."  
  
"OMG Hermione. We were thinking the same thing this morning," Ginny said.  
  
"Great it's setteled," Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"But what about your boyfriends, Lavender and Parvati?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dont worry about Dean and Seamus. They can live without us for one night," Lavender stated.  
  
"Okay then," Hermione said with a smile which quickly faded into a frown when she looked at Ginny who was frowning. "Ginny whats wrong?"  
  
"It's just that...well, I cant get Harry to notice me. I swear he just thinks that I'm one of the guys."  
  
"I'm sorry about Harry, Ginny but join the club with the 'one of the guys' thing," Hermione said.  
  
"I've got it!" Parvati piped up.  
  
"Got what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We are going to give you a makeover Ginny."  
  
"Thats perfect," Lavender squealed.  
  
"Yeah. Then tomorrow when we meet the guys for our picnic lunch, you can show yourself off," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"You guys would really do that for me?"  
  
"Yeah!" The three shouted.  
  
"We'll wake up early to do it," Parvati stated.  
  
"Allright," Ginny said happily.  
  
The girls were talking excitedly about what they were going to do when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Granger, could you please keep it down a little?" Came Draco's voice.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy," Hermione shouted back. They heard Draco head back down the stairs.  
  
"So Miss Granger," Lavender started talking like a reporter. "How does it feel to know that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin King, saved you life?" Everybody was laughing but Hermione.  
  
"He what?" She said questioningly.  
  
"He saved your life," Lavender repeated.  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Didn't Ron and Harry tell you?" Ginny asked shocked my Hermione's outburst.  
  
"No! They told me that someone from the stands did a spell that stopped me in midair and then lowerd me to the ground." Hermione was confused.  
  
"They said WHAT!?!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Hate to break it to you 'Mione nut they lied," Parvati stated.  
  
"Well then, will somebody please tell me the truth."  
  
The three girls told Hermione the true story. Once they were done they braced themselves for shouting but it never came. Hermione just sat there with her mouth open.  
  
"He saved my life," She whisperd finally.  
  
"Yup," Lavender said.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think about this information. She told the girls that she was tired and that they should get some sleep before tommarow. The three girls nodded in agreement and went to bed. Hermione layed awake in bed for a couple of hours thinking about what she just found out. She finally fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Little did Hermione know that a certain Slytherin boy was having a restless nights sleep also. 


	13. Ginny's New Look

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are the best. Here are the answers to some of your questions.  
  
1: Blaise is going to have a much bigger part. You will notice that this chapter.  
  
2: Viktor is still around and will be in the next chapter.  
  
3: Jones is still a jerk and he is going to be harassing Hermione some more.  
  
4: Draco and Hermione have their first encounter in chapter 15.  
  
I would also like to let you guys know that I am using a dictionary and my sister as spellchecks. So, I am really sorry that my spelling and grammer suck. I will try harder to take care of it.  
  
Disclamer: I only own the plot and the Jones chartacter. NOTHING ELSE.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: The New Ginny  
  
The four girls woke up early Saturday morning to give Ginny her makeover. Lavender was in charge of hair, Parvati was in charge of makeup and Hermione was in charge of cloths.  
  
Ginny wore an ankle length denim skirt that had slits on both sides that went just above her knees. Her shirt was yellow with a v-neck collar and it clung to her perfectly. She wore white flip flops. Her hair was down in soft ringlets. She wore light yellow eyeshadow and black mascara.  
  
Lavender and Parvati wore ankle length cargo skirts that had a slit in the front that went up to their knees. Lavender's was khaki colored and she wore a red v-neck tee and red flip flops. Half of her hair was pulled back into a red clip. She wore light red eyeshadow and brown mascara. Parvati's was white, her shirt was an orange v-neck tee and she wore orange flip flops. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She wore light orange eyeshadow and black mascara.  
  
Hermione wore a patchwork ankle length skirt. I was a mix of pastale pink, blue, green and purple. The waist trimming was pastale purple. She wore a white v-neck baby tee and pastale purple flip flops. Her hair was french braided down the back and she wore light purple eyeshadow and black mascara.  
  
The girls marvled at their work.  
  
"Ginny you are no longer one of the guys," Parvati stated.  
  
"No kidding. Guys do not have curves like mine." They all laughed.  
  
The girls walked down to the entrance doors and stopped.  
  
"Before you three come out I'm going to have a 'chat' with Harry and Ron. When you hear me say 'just look at her' come outside," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay," The three replied. Hermione burst out the doors.  
  
She spotted Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna (A/N: I wonder why Luna's always around? Hmmm) under a willow tree out by the lake. She approached them.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely!!!" She yelled. Everybody turned to look at her. Ron and Harry were terrified. "Come here now," She said sternly. She turned around and walked closer to the doors. She turned around just in time to see Harry and Ron cautiously walking up to her. She chuckled a little then immediatly turned serious when they got to her.  
  
Smack!Smack! Hermione hit them both on the back of the head.  
  
" 'Mione, what..." Harry was cut off.  
  
"Shut up and listen to me," Hermione's hands were on her hips. Everybody outside was watching the "Golden Trio".  
  
"How DARE you lie to me. The girls told me what really happend at the Qudditch game. Malfoy saved my life while risking his own." She paused to breath. The two boys dropped their heads and were shuffling their feet around.  
  
" 'Mione were..." Ron was cut off this time.  
  
"I'm not done yet! I dont know why you lied about it and quite frankly I dont want to know. What I want is for you two to apologize to me and promise to never lie to me again!" She finished and breathed. "You can talk now," Hermione demanded more than stated. Her arms were crossed over her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione and I promise to never lie to you again," Ron said first.  
  
"I'm sorry too 'Mione. I also promise to never lie to you again," Harry said next. Everybody around them was laughing and some were even applauding.  
  
Hermione smiled at the two.  
  
"Your forgiven.'  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. The three hugged. Hermione broke away and pushed Harry.   
  
"Harry," She started. "I suggest that you start paying more attention to Ginny if you know whats good for you. Otherwise, your going to lose her to some other guy. She's hot Harry and you better start noticing! Just look at her!" Hermione pointed to the entrence doors and just on cue the three girls walked out.  
  
Lavender and Parvati were first. They slowly parted and revealed a gorgeous looking Ginny. Harry's jaw dropped, along with every other guy outside.  
  
"Harry, close your mouth!!!" Ron yelled. He whirled around. "All of you! Stop looking at her like that!!!" Ron yelled waving his arms around at all of the other guys. He turned back around to face the girls and Harry.  
  
"And you three!" He pointed at Lavender, Parvati and Hermione. "What the hell did you do to my sister!?!"  
  
"Nothing," Lavender protested.  
  
"Hurry and cover her up. Quick!" Ron shouted desperately trying to cover Ginny up.  
  
"Ron! Get a grip. Honestly," Hermione said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shush Ron," Luna cut him off. Luna looked extra dreamy today. She wore a blue spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. Half of her hair was pulled back and was in soft ringlets. Her face was naturally pretty so she didn't wear any makeup.  
  
"Well, should we go sit down Ginny?" Harry asked gesturing his arm to her.  
  
"Of course," Ginny replied with a smile that went ear to ear. Lavender and Parvati followed and met up with Dean and Seamus.  
  
"By the way Ron and Luna," Hermione started. "You two are really cute together." She winked at them and headed over to the willow tree to join the others.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group laughed and talked the afternoon away. Hermione couldn't have asked for a better day.  
  
She was so happy to be with her friends. She was also really happy for Ron and Luna. Neville was really flirty with Hermione all afternoon and she quite enjoyed it.  
  
"Neville's pretty cute isn't he," Lavender said while sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
"Duh," Hermione said with a smile. The two laughed.  
  
The boys were standing by the lake talking about Quidditch. Neville looked over and made eye contact with Hermione. They smiled at eachother and looked away.  
  
"I have an idea," Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"What is it?" Lavender asked with wide eyes and a smile.  
  
"Just follow me." The two headed over to Ginny, Luna and Parvati. Hermione whisperd her idea to them and they all nodded in agreement.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was walking around outside with Blaise. We sat down under a tree next to the lake.  
  
"Has she said anything about it yet?" Blaise asked me.  
  
"No not yet. I get the feeling that she doesn't even know that I saved her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. But what do I care? I hate her."  
  
"Ha. Yeah right," Blaise said with his eyebrows cocked.  
  
"I do," I protested.  
  
"Please. You can say that all you want but I know it's not true. Even Pansy's catching onto it."  
  
"Screw Pansy..."  
  
"No thanks." Blaise cut me off. I shot him a dirty look.  
  
"She may be, I hate to say it, cute but she is the most annoying person that I have ever met. I swear she was dropped on her head one to many times when she was a baby because she is just way stupid." We laughed after I said this.  
  
"I have to be honest with you Draco."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I went ans saw Hermione in the hospital and we called a truce," Blaise said this while avoiding looking at me.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that!?!" I shouted.  
  
"I dont see the point in being an ass to her anymore. I mean, Voldemorts dead and our fathers are dead. Everything I ever believed about blood died with them," Blaise practically shouted all of this. "Alot of the Slytherins feel this way."  
  
I was silent. I never thought of it that way. It made complete sense. I did stop careing about blood when Lucious died. I didn't feel like being nice though. Being a "nice guy" just isnt me.  
  
"I wonder what their doing," Blaise said pointing to Granger and her friends.  
  
"Who the hell cares," I replied looking at them.  
  
Just then Granger and her friends pushed Potty and the other guys into the lake. Blaise and I started laughing and watched the rest of what happend.  
  
End POV  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls were laughing hysterically at the look on the wet boys' faces. It was priceless.  
  
The guys looked at eachother and nodded.  
  
"Get um!" Dean shouted.  
  
"Ahhhh!" The girls screamed.  
  
The guys came out of the lake, grabbed the girls and threw them into lake. The group was now having a massive water war. They were laughing and enjoying what was most likely the last day they would have such nice weather. They forgot about all of their worries and cares. They were happy just being together.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neville walked Hermione up to her common room. They were still wet.  
  
"Um...Hermione?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you be ny date to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I would love to Neville," Hermione replied with a huge smile.  
  
"Great! So I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Actually...I'm pretty tired and I need to take care of my face. So i'll just see you guys tomarrow."  
  
"Okay," Neville said. He then gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
"Neville's so sweet," Hermione said to herself.  
  
"No he's not," Said a cold, dark voice behind her.  
  
She turned around. When she saw who it was she grew furious and scared. 


	14. Piss off's and Thankyous

Chapter 14: Piss off's and Thankyous  
  
"What the hell do you want Jones?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"You."  
  
"In your dreams." Hermione tried to get to the portrait but Zach stepped in front of her.  
  
"Piss off!"  
  
"No," Zach said sternly. He grabbed Hermione by her upper arms and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Let go of me," Hermione said trying to squirm out of Zach's grip. He had her hands up above her head and his legs were inbetween hers.  
  
Zach moves on of his hands away from Hermione's hands and coverd her mouth with it. He started sucking her neck. Hermione started to cry while Zach started to bite her neck. Zach moved his hand from Hermione's mouth and she went to scream but his lips met hers. He was kissing her aggressively. The more she cried or squirmed the more aggressive he would kiss her. Zach stopped kissing her to breath and Hermione screamed.  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
Zach slapped her. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into him. He started bitting her lower lip. Hermione could taste the blood.  
  
He let go of her and said "I will have you Granger." He than ran off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Blaise and I were in the common room talking when the lady from our portrait showed up in the portrait above the fireplace.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy," She squealled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Theres a youngman out in the hall harrassing Miss Granger," The lady said out of breath.  
  
"So. What do you want me to do about it?" I said shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"He's physically assaulting her!" The lady yelled. (Hermione screamed the same time the lady yelled)  
  
Blaise and I looked at eachother than back at the lady.  
  
"When you say....." Blaise was cut off by a yell.  
  
"You JERK!!!" Came Granger's voice.  
  
We ran out of the room and into the hall. Granger was kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Blaise asked while kneeling next to her.  
  
"No! I'm NOT!" She yelled. She seemed fine to me. It wasnt until she lifted her head that we saw what was wrong.  
  
"Hermione, who did this to you?" Blaise asked while examining her. Her lower lip was bleeding and she had a red handmark on her face. Blaise turned her head and her neck was bleeding from what looked like bite marks.  
  
"Who do you think?" She replied harshly.  
  
"Jones," I said. I kneeled down on the other side of her and handed her my hankerchief. She put it on her neck.  
  
"Bingo," She said while standing up.  
  
"I say we go hex into the next world," Blaise said with rage.  
  
"No," Granger said. "Leave him to me. Thanks for the help boys," She finished while heading into the common room.  
  
"She's gonna kill him," I stated.  
  
"Yup. Well, I guess I better get going. See ya," Blaise said and walked away.  
  
"Yeah. See ya," I said over my shoulder.  
  
End POV  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione decided to take a hot bath. She filled the tub with strawberries and champagne (A/N Victoria Secret brand) scented bubbles. She put her hair in a bun, undressed and got into the tub. She relaxed a little while different thoughts flooded her mind.  
  
'I cant stand guys. What the hell is wrong with them? To bad Jones didn't die during the final battle. The stupid coward hid in a bush while everyone else was fighting. Ron found him coverd in his own piss after the battle was over. What an idiot. I'm glad Blaise and I are getting along. He's really nice and cute. His dark hair and his blue eyes go perfect with his tan skin. His musculer build is perfect for his 6"2 hieght. He's not as cute as Malfoy though with his perfect blond hair, those beautiful eyes and his oh so perfect musculer 6"3 body. Bloody hell. Why does he have to be so cute? I really need to thank him for saving my life. But how?  
  
She sighed and decided that it was time to get out. She dried herself off and put on some black silk boxers and a baggy white shirt. She walked out into the common room and found Draco sitting on the couch. He looked up at her.  
  
"We need to go over some stuff about the ball," He said.  
  
"All right." She sat down on the other end of the couch.  
  
Draco told her about the things he had already taken care of while she was in the hospital.  
  
"I assigned the prefects to decorations. Dumbledore said he was going to choose the music and we are in charge of the food. I already put together a list of food that I thought would work," He finished then looked up at Hermione. She was in tears.  
  
'He's done so much to help me. How will I ever repay him?'  
  
"Granger whats wrong?" Draco asked with some concern. Before he knew what was happening, Hermione lunged at him and was hugging him tight.  
  
"Thankyou sooo much," She said while crying into his shoulder. Draco didn't know what to do so he just patted her dead.  
  
"For what?" Hermione let go of him and looked him straight in the face.  
  
"For saving my life," She said with a sniffle.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I dont know how I'm going to ever repay you."  
  
"Don't worry about," Draco said. He leaned back into the couch and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"I will repay you." With that said Hermione gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and ran up to her room.  
  
'I should have grabbed her and kissed her back' Draco thought.  
  
"What the hells wrong with me!?!" He said outloud. "I'm loosing my bloody mind. I need to relax."  
  
Draco stood up and went into the bathroom. He put on his swimtrunks and swam a few laps. Then he turned a few knobs and the water turned hot and jets started. Draco sat in a corner of the tub and rested his head. He slowly driffted off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I sat on my bed and sorta laughed to myself.  
  
"Why did I do that?"  
  
"Because it was the right thing to do." Came a soft voice. Hermione turned to the portrait above her dresser. The young lady that gaurds their door was in it.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about," I stated.  
  
"Oh really," The lady replied.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you deny the fact that Mr. Malfoy is hot?"  
  
"No girl in her right mind would deny that," I stated.  
  
"Are you grateful that he saved your life?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Well then. A hot guy saved your life. So you gave him a thankyou kiss. There's nothing wrong with that.  
  
I thought about what she just said.  
  
"You know what? Your right."  
  
"Of course I am. Now I have one more question for you. How long will it be until you realize that you fancy Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Not long seeing as how I dont fancy him!"  
  
"Right," The lady said while rolling her eyes. "I have to go now." The lady disappeared.  
  
"She's full of it. Right?" I said to no one really.  
  
'Nope' Came the voice in the back of my head. 'She's not'  
  
"I HATE THIS!!!" I shouted.  
  
End POV  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco woke up from Hermione's shouting.  
  
"She's insane," He said. He got out of the tub, dried off and put on his boxers. He went to his room and found an owl at his window. He took the letter from the owl's leg and sat down to read it.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Hello son. How are you? Things are going well I hope. How is Miss Granger doing? I know that I have already told you this but I am so proud of you for saving her. That showed the real person you are. I hope that you continue to show everyone at Hogwarts the real you.  
  
I'm writing to let you know that Aunt Sarina has asked me to visit her in Spain for Christmas. I have not given her an answer yet because I wanted to see how you felt about it. I know that it is our first Christmas without that man and how nice it will be without him. Please write back and let me know how you feel about it. I love you with all my heart dear son. Always remember that.  
  
  
  
Mother  
  
Draco smiled. He loved his mother with all his heart also. She is an amazing person and always wants the best for everyone. Draco wished that he could me more like her. He decided to write her back now.  
  
Dearest Mother,  
  
I'm doing fine. How are you? Well I hope. Miss Granger was released from the hospital yesterday and she is doing much better.  
  
Mother, it's hard for me to show my true self after I have spent 6 years being my total opposite. I am suret that it would be hard for people to accept the real me after I have treated them so horribly. I will try harder. I promise.  
  
I think it would be great for you to go to Spain and see Aunt Sarina. I will be glad to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holiday. Even if we are apart, it will still be a great holiday now that that monster is gone. You deserve to enjoy yourself. I love you with all my heart also.  
  
Your Son,  
  
Draco  
  
Draco tied the letter to his eagle owl's leg.  
  
"Take this to Narcissa." The owl flew into the darkness. Draco climbed into bed.  
  
"I will try harder," He said outloud. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione was in her room reading when there was a tap on her window. She walked over and pulled back the curtains and saw Viktor hovering on his broom outside her window. She opened the window.  
  
"Viktor, what the hell?" Viktor flew into her room and got off of his broom. Hermione backed away.  
  
"I had to see you," Viktor said while walking closer to Hermione.  
  
"Stop right there. Dont come any closer," Hermione said while putting her hand up.  
  
"But Hermione," Viktor took another step closer.  
  
"No! If you dont stopr right now I swear I will scream bloody murder." Viktor didn't move any closer but he continued to speak.  
  
"I've been vorried about you. I havent been able to speak vith you since that night. I miss you."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I love you Hermione so I vill give you more time to think about vhat I said." Viktor left a note on Hermione's desk, mounted his broom and left.  
  
Hermione locked her window and closed the curtains. She then layed down on her bed, put a pillow over her face and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"I hate this."  
  
Hermione rolled over onto her side. She tossed and turned for a couple of hours. Then she eventually fell into a restless sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So how are you guys liking it so far? Theres a few surprises in the next chapter that I think you guys will like. So keep reading. 


	15. Hogsmead and A Secret

A/N: Hello everyone. I just want to say thanks to all of my reviewers. This next chapter is pretty long and is full of surprises. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclamer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! TO BAD. :(  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15: Hogsmeade and A Secret  
  
"What am I going to wear Ginny?" Hermione squealed. She was frantically searching through her closet.  
  
"Hermione chill. It's just Hogsmeade and Neville."  
  
"I know but I still want to look nice."  
  
"Yes! I got it!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This," Ginny said pointing at a picture in a magazine.  
  
"Ooh and we can change the colors for you."  
  
Ginny said a spell and the outfits appeared infront of them.  
  
Hermione's was a pair of white slightly flared jeans with a black belt that had two eyeholes all the way around it. Her shirt was a light pink baby v-neck tee that was slightly see through. She wore a waist length denim jacket and black platform dress shoes. She put her hair back into a bun and put on some light pink eyeshadow and some mascara.  
  
Ginny's outfit was the same but her pants were black with a light blue belt. Her shirt was light blue and her jacket was black. She wore same type of shoes that Hermione did. Her hair was down in soft curls and she wore light blue eyeshadow and some mascara.  
  
The girls went down to the Entrance Hall to meet up with everyone else. When they got there Ginny went up to Harry, Ron and Luna. Neville came up to Hermione.  
  
"You look great 'Mione."  
  
"Thanks. You dont look to bad yourself." Neville was wearing baggy black jeans an orange polo shirt and a black jacket. His hair was spiked.  
  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade the boys went to Honeydukes and Zonkos. The girls went to go find their gowns for the ball next weekend.  
  
They went to Madame Marian's Gowns For All Occasions. Lavender, Luna and Parvati found their gowns right away. It took Ginny and Hermione another hour to find theirs. The girls payed for their gowns and arranged for them to be sent to the castle the morning of the ball.  
  
The girls then went to Kozmo's Masks and found a mask to go with their gowns. They then went to Matilda's Assecories for their shoes and wnything else they needed. All of these things would be sent to the castle also.  
  
They met up with the guys outside of a Qudditch store and headed to the Three Broomsticks. Neville held Hermione's hand the whole time.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco and Blaise were getting ready to go to the Three Broomsticks when Pansy found them.  
  
"Oh Drakie!" She squealed. She ran up to Draco and threw her arms around his neck. She went in to kiss him but he put his hand infront of her face.  
  
"Why wont you kiss me Drakie?" Pansy pouted.  
  
"Because I dont want to." Draco removed her arms from around his neck and stepped back. "Why dont you go makeout with Jones, he's always looking to get some."  
  
"She cant. Jones seems to have disappeared," Blaise stated.  
  
"Yeah. So I want you," Pansy tried to say seductively.  
  
"Pansy I would rather kiss anybody else besides you."  
  
"Oh really? Even the filthy mudblood Granger?"  
  
"Yes, even Granger."  
  
"Well here's your chance to prove it," Blaise said with a chuckle.  
  
"Granger!" Pansy yelled.   
  
The group stopped and turned around to look at Pansy.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked coldly.  
  
"Draco here says that he would rather kiss you a filthy mudblood than me."  
  
"I dont blame him. Who would want to kiss a pig," Hermione said harshly and started to walk away. She didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Hermione wait," Blaise said while holding back Pansy. "Draco has to prove it or Pansy wont leave him alone."  
  
"What?" Hermione turned to look at Blasie but Draco was infront of her. "Dont Malfoy."  
  
"You owe me, remember?"  
  
"Crap!"  
  
Before Hermione could say anything Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in. His lips met hers. He kissed her tenderly at first but soon made it passionate. Hermione put her hands on Draco's chest as he deepend the kiss. Hermione got a tingling sensation all over her body. She could feel her knees give in. Draco caought her and ended the kiss.  
  
A crowd had formed around the two and everyone's mouths were wide open. Draco let Hermione go and smiled at her.  
  
"Now were even." Before Hermione could reply she was knocked to the ground. She looked up.  
  
"What the hell Pansy."  
  
"Dont put your nasty lips on my Drackie ever again you FILTHY MUDBLOOD!!!" Pansy screamed. Pansy turned to Draco but was knocked to the ground.  
  
Hermione turned Pansy over and started hitting her in the face.  
  
"Ahhh!" Pansy screamed. She then flipped Hermione around so she was on the ground and then started hitting her.  
  
The two girls rolled around in the mud pulling eachothers hair, ripping eachothers cloths. slapping and punching eachother and screaming at eachother.  
  
"Stupid mudblood!"  
  
"Ugly pig!"  
  
"Beaver!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
Somehow Pansy ended up ripping Hermione's shirt down the middle so her bra was showing along with her belly button ring and her tatoo. The fight seemed to stop while everyone examined what they saw on Hermione. The belly button ring wasn't that big of a deal but the fact that she had a green snake coiling around a red heart tatoo took everyone by surprise.  
  
Hermione took this opportunity to push Pansy off of her. The two girls stood up. Hermione was really pissed off. She walked up to Pansy and hit her as hard as she could. Pansy went flying back. Hermione pushed her way throught the crowd of people and walked off. Her friends followed her.  
  
Neville grabbed Hermione and turned her around. Boy was she a wreck. Her lip was cut and bleeding down her chin. Her right eye was becoming purple along hith her cheek. Her nose was bleeding and she had a red hand mark on her left cheek. Her cloths were ripped and covered in mud. Her hair was going every which way and was also covered in mud.  
  
"'Mione are you all right?" Neville asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Not really but I'm sure I'll get over it," She snapped.  
  
"Holy cow 'Mione. You knocked Pansy out cold," Dean exclaimed while laughing. He then stopped when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"You guys go to the Three Broomsticks and get us a place to sit. Us girls will meet you there in a few minutes," Ginny said ushering the boys away.  
  
The girls went to a restroom and did a few charms to clean Hermione up. Luna gave Hermione a pastale green tee that she had just bought.  
  
When the girls walked into the Three Broomsticks everybody started to clap and whistle for Hermione. She wanted to leave but Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table where the guys were. All of the sudden Ginny stopped abruptly causing the other girls to run into her.  
  
"Ginny what the..." Hermione was cut off by Ginny's hand. The other girls looked at what Ginny was looking at.  
  
"Harry your so funny," Melinda Hanson said with a giggle. She put her hand on Harry's upper arm. "And strong," She added.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"I hate to brake it to ya Gin but Harry isnt doing anything to stop her," Parvati stated.  
  
"Fine! Two can play this game," Ginny said in a serious tone. The other girls looked at eachother and laughed. "Shut up," Ginny snapped. She headed over to the table and the girls followed.  
  
"Hmmhmm," Came Ginny's voice.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Melinda squealed.  
  
"Hi Melinda," Ginny said with a fake smile. Her voice was in a ditzy tone. The other girls giggled.  
  
"Well I have to get going. See ya later," Melinda said happily.  
  
"Buh bye," Ginny replied. Melinda left and the girls sat down. Ginny sat across from Harry and glared at him.  
  
"Feeling better 'Mione?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I snapped at you."  
  
"Dont worry about it," Neville said with a wink.  
  
"So 'Mione," Parvati started. "How did you hide those things from us?"  
  
"Easy. A conceling charm."  
  
"And how is our Pansy ass kicking Hermione?" Blaise asked. He was standing next to Ginny. He looked down at her and winked. Ginny blushed.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Thats more than I can say for pig face over there," Blaise said while pointing oat Pansy. When he put his hand back down he purposely made it so his hand landed on top of Ginny's.  
  
The group laughed at Pansy. Her hair was standing up in everywhich way. Her cloths were torn and covered in mud and her face was cut and bleeding. She was crying hysterically.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Blaise said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want to go get some hot chocolate at the cafe?"  
  
"I'd love to," Ginny replied with a smile. She glanced at Harry and winked at him.  
  
Blaise took Ginny's hand and the two left. Harry was dumbfounded.  
  
"I told you, you were going to lose her," Hermione said while laughing. Everyone else joined in except for Ron who was being restrained by Luna so he wouldn't go after Ginny.  
  
"Granger," Came Draco's voice.  
  
'Oh great' Hermione thought. 'He's the last person that I want to see right now'  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"We need to go and pick out the food for the ball."  
  
"Oh right. I guess that I will see you guys at the castle later. This might take awhile," Hermione said to her friends. She leaned over and gave Neville a quick kiss and left with Draco.  
  
Draco kept smiling at Hermione and shaking his head.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"You."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I feel like it."  
  
"Well stop. It makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"Me smiling at you makes you uncomfortable but me kissing you doesnt," Draco said with cocked eyebrows.  
  
Hermione stopped walking.  
  
"No. They both make me uncomfortable."  
  
Draco walked up to her.  
  
"Thats bull shit and you know it."  
  
'I do know it but I'm going to let you know it' She thought.  
  
Hermione got closer to him and leaned in. She then turned her head and whisperd in his ear.  
  
"I may not have totally hated it but I know that you sure as hell enjoyed it." She backed away smirking.  
  
"I'm tired so lets get this over with," Hermione said while walking away.  
  
'She always gets the last word' Draco thought.  
  
They went to Food For All Occasions. They ordered Pumpkin chocolate pies, pumpkin pudding, candies of all assortments, cookies, punch and much much more. The food would be sent to the castle the morning of the ball.  
  
It was 7:00 pm by the time they were done so they decided to grab a bight to eat in Hogsmeade. They decided on Deseree's Cafe.  
  
"Well if you aren't the cutest couple I've seen all day," Madame Deseree said.  
  
"We are aren't we," Hermione said. She locked hands with Draco and gave him a look that said play along. Draco just smiled.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without her," Draco said while putting his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Well, our meal is on me tonight cause you two are soo cute," Deseree said with a smile.  
  
"Thankyou Madame Deseree," Hermione said.  
  
The two sat down at a table in the corner.  
  
"What was that all about?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Madame Deseree is known for giving couples free meals. So when she assumed we were together I figured what the hell."  
  
"That was smart."  
  
"They don't call me the smartest witch at Hogwarts for nothing."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
The two ate dinner and acted like acouple the whole time.  
  
'Malfoy's not to bad when he's like this. I could really get used to it.' Hermione thought.  
  
'I bloody hate this. I don't like being nice.' Draco thought.  
  
They finished their meal and headed back to Hogwarts. They were about to enter the castle when Draco started to talk.  
  
"Well mudblood, you may be a good kisser but you suck as a date."  
  
Every ounce of charm Hermione thought she saw in Draco vanished the second he said that.  
  
"I don't know what the HELL your problem is but I DO know that I HATE YOU!!!" Hermione screamed at him. She ran into the castle and up the stairs to their common room.  
  
"JERK!" She screamed again. "He may be hot and an extremely good kisser but he is such an idiot!"  
  
"Is something wrong Miss Granger?" Came a males voice. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" She turned around to run but instead ran smack dab into Draco causing them to fall to the ground.  
  
"If you don't mind Granger, I like to be on top," Draco said with his usuall smirk.  
  
"Would you get your head out of your arse and shut up!"  
  
"They boy saved your fall. There's no need to be rude," The man said. Hermione got off of Draco and faced the guy.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are but you better start explaining yourself right now!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"You better listen to her," Draco stated.  
  
"Malfoy, shut up!" Draco backed off.  
  
"My name is Sir Lancelot. I'm the snake from your portrait."  
  
"First of all, how did you get out of the painting? Second of all, why aren't you a snake?" Hermione was doing all the talking.  
  
"Once a month Lady Galadean and I are aloud to leave our portrait and wander around from 8:00 pm to midnight. To answer your second question I am an animagus. Theres more room in the portrait if I'm a snake."  
  
"Are you Lancelot from the King Arthur stories?" Draco asked.  
  
"No I am his son."  
  
"Were you in Slytherin?" Draco asked yet another question. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Ah, now that is an interesting story," Lady Galadean said.  
  
"It is isn't it my love," Lancelot said. "You see, I am a muggleborn and the first wizard in my family. I came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin making me the first muggleborn in that house ever. Not to mention the last. I spent six years hatting pureblood witches and wizards because of their 'mudblood' beliefs."  
  
"I on the other hand am a pureblood and the only daughter of Merlin. When I came to Hogwarts I was sorted into Gryffindor. I spent six years being ashamed of being a pureblood because of the way other purebloods treated muggleborns or halfbloods." Galadean said.  
  
"In our seventh year we were made Head Boy and Girl. I respected Galadean because of her views about blood. I eventually fell in love with her."  
  
"And I fell in love with him. We were married three months after graduation. Two years later I bore a beautiful daughter. 19 years later she married a wonderful youngman. His name, was Prince Fredrick Granger the III." Lancelot and Galadean looked at Hermione as did Draco.  
  
Hermione was pissed.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Granger here is not only a pureblood but is also royalty." Draco said.  
  
"Yes. And she does have a name," Galadean stated.  
  
"Thanks A LOT!" Hermione yelled. "I haven't even told my best friends who I really am. But thanks to YOU my worst enemy knows!!! LADYKNIGHT!!!"  
  
Lancelot and Galadean flew back into the portrait and it swung open. Hermione ran in followed by Draco.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco shouted. Hermione wiped around and walked up to Draco so she was only inches from his face.  
  
"Just because I'm a pureblood doesn't give you the right to call me by my first name," Hermione said through clenched teeth.  
  
"But..." Draco was cut off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. To me you will always be the guy who made my life a living hell for six years," Hermione's eyes were watering. "In my eyes you will never change, ever." Hermione's tears were flowing freely now.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said in a whisper.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Screw you."  
  
Hermione went out the dorr and headed for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'I have to tell them now or else Malfoy will blab it' Hermione thought. 'But how? What are they going to think? I hate this'  
  
She got to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Lollies," She said and the portrait swung open. There were here friends including Luna and Blaise. She wiped away her tears as the door closed with a bang. Everybody turned around.  
  
"OMG! 'Mione whats wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing. I have something really important to tell you guys. So I need you to just listen," Hermione said fighting back tears.  
  
"Of course 'Mione," Harry said reasuringly. Hermione stood in front of the group.  
  
"When I went home for the summer after the final battle. my parents sat me down and decided to tell me who I really am." She paused to sniffle.  
  
"They told me that I am a pureblood. When they heard about Lily and James Potter's deaths they got scared. They and the ministry decided to disguise us as muggles. I of course asked them why they would do that seeing as how Voldemort hated muggles. They then told me that my dads brother was a Death Eater and that Voldemort had already found a child to be his heir but he still hadn't found an heiress. So my Uncle told Voldemort about me and Voldemort was more than happy to have me as an heiress. When my Uncle came to take me my father killed him and took me and my mother away."  
  
"Oh 'Mione," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm not done. Not only am I pureblood but I am also royalty. I am a descendant of Merlin and the nobal Sir Lancelot. The tatoo I have is our family crest. The snake represents the Slytherin side of our family and the way that we are able to wind our way into the hearts and souls of those around us. The heart represents the Gryffindor side of our family and our love for all those around us." She finished.  
  
"Thats amazing 'Mione," Ron stated.  
  
"My best friend is a descendant of Merlin," Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"You mean you still want to be my friends," Hermione fell to her knees and started to cry again. Neville knelt infront of her.  
  
"Of course 'Mione. Like your family motto says, you've wound your way into our hearts."  
  
Hermione flung her arms around Neville's neck and cried into his shoulder while Neville held her tight. The others gatherd around her and hugged her also.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione headed back up to her common room. She reached the portrait and stopped. Lancelot and Galadean were looking at her.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you."  
  
"It's quite all right Hermione," Galadean said with a smile.  
  
Hermione said the password and walked into the common room. She found Draco asleep on the couch. She walked over and put a blanket on him. She knelt down beside him and whisperd.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I have faith that you can change and I hope that I'm there to witness it." Hermione kissed Draco on the forehead and went upstairs. She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and touched the place where Hermione kissed him.  
  
"I will change," He whisperd to himself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you guys liked it. Please R&R. 


	16. The Ball

A/N: Thankyou to all of my reviewers. Now, here is the long awaited chapter of the ball. Enjoy!  
  
Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.  
  
Also, I had a lot of fun with the girls' costumes so bare with me while I describe thse.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16: The Ball  
  
The next week went by really fast. Dumbledore found out about the fight between Hermione and Pansy not to mention a few other fights that happend between Slytherins and Gryffindors. So because of these fights, Dumbledore decided to make the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's have all of the same classes in hopes of improving their inter house relations. This didn't seem to bother the two houses that much because all anybody cared about was the ball.  
  
It was Saturday evening and only three hours until the ball. Hermione and Luna met up with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati in their Gryffindor dorm room.  
  
There were frantic girls all over the place. Some looking for assecories, some looking for makeup and some were panicking because they didn't know what to do with their hair.  
  
"Yous think it was these girls' wedding day," Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Well, shall we get started?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Absalutly," Lavender replied.  
  
They decided to do their hair first, then put on their dresses second and then their makeup last.  
  
It took the girls two hours and fortyfive minutes to get ready. The time was well worth it though.  
  
Lavender wore a white bliaut silk dress that flowed past her feet and had large drapy sleeves. The v-neck line and v-waist line were trimmed in gold venice lace. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. She wore gold eyeshadow and a gold mask.  
  
Parvati wore the same style of dress but her dress was trimmed with light blue lace and each sleeve had a blue laceed band around the upper arm. She left her hair down and wore light blue eyeshadow and a light blue mask.  
  
Luna wore a crushed white velvet dress with a princess neckline and chantilly lace drappy sleeves. The sleeves were a see through light pink and the bottom of the dress and sleeves were trimmed in a dark pink lace. The front of the dress had a light pink string on top of it that criss crosses down and tied in the middle of her waist. It was sort of like a corset. Her hair was down in light ringlets. She wore pink eyeshadow and her mask was half light pink and half dark pink.  
  
Ginny wore a white chiffon gown that flowed to the bottom of her feet. It had long sweep chiffon sleeves that hung off her shoulders a little. In the middle of each upper arm was a peach colored rose band tied around the the arm causing the upper part of the sleeve to pouf. It had a peach sheered waist. She changed her hair color to dark brown and put it all up in a clip with a few ringlets hanging down and she wore a tiara made of peach colored roses. She wore peach eyeshadow and her mask was peach colored.  
  
Hermione wore a red silk jaquard with a white charmeuse under layer and flowing red silk chiffon sleeves. The jaquard had a slit in the front that went up to her chest. It had a v-neck line with a white inset. There was gold trimming along the neckline, the chest line, the middle of the upper part of the sleeves and down each side of the slit. The dress flowed a little past her feet. She wore her hair down in soft ringlets and wore a gold band that rested on the top of her head and had a red diamond dangling in the middle of her forehead. She wore gold eyeshadow and her mask was gold also.  
  
Everyone's masks covered their whole face except for their eyes and lips.  
  
The girls decided to head down to the Great Hall. Parvati and Lavender caved in and were going with Dean and Seamus. Luna was already going with Ron so it was just Ginny and Hermione going alone. The other girls agreed not to tell anybody who Hermione and Ginny were.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall Hermione and Ginny seperated from the others.  
  
"Wow! This place looks great!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, the prefects did a wonderful job."  
  
There were orange and black lights everywhere. There were bats flying around the ceiling. The ceiling was dark with a full moon. There was a giant fake spider in one of the corneres of the room which scared the crap out of Ron. There was also small flying pumpkins with candels in them. The food table was off to the right side of the room. There were about 25 small 4 person tables towards the back of the room and the stage was up were the teachers table usually was. Dumbledore decided on a DJ for the music.  
  
The last of the students filed in and Dumbledore stood to speak.  
  
"Welcome students to an evening of fun and romance. Tonights dance will end at midnight which is the exact same time that your masks will be removed. Enjoy your evening," He finished and the music started.  
  
"Why am I here?" Draco asked.  
  
"So you can have fun," Blaise replied while looking for a certain someone.  
  
"Doing what? Dancing with a complete stranger?"  
  
"Thats the whole point idiot," Blaise said while finally spotting that certain someone.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The doors to the Great Hall swung open. In walked a person wearing a puke green queen type dress. It had bows and ruffels everywhere. The person was wearing a giant crown and a puke green mask.  
  
"Pansy," Draco and Blaise said together. They both started to laugh along with almost everybody else.  
  
"What an idiot," Hermione said while laughing at Pansy.  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked over to the refreshment table to get a glass of punch.  
  
Hermione was about to get herself a glass of punch when someone grabbed it for her and gave it to her.  
  
"Thankyou," She said while glancing at the person. It was a guy. He was wearing black slacks, a silver silk dress shirt and a silver mask. His hair was short and brown with blond highlights and it was spiked. He was muscular and had amazing ice blue eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
"No problem...."  
  
"Amy," Hermione said giving him her 'name'.  
  
"No problem Amy. I'm Matt."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Matt's friend asked while pointing to Pansy.  
  
Pansy was trying to dance sexual but the dance looked more like a monkey mateing ritual.  
  
"Dancing the Pansy-I'm-a-pig-look-at-me dance," Hermione stated while mimicking Pansy.  
  
Matt, his friend and Ginny started laughing.  
  
"That was a good one," Ginny said while giggling.  
  
"Who are your lovely friends Matt?" The friend asked.  
  
"I'm Amy and this is Lily," Hermione said.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Kevin," He took each of their hands and kissed them.  
  
Another fast song came on. Ginny grabbed Kevin's hand and took him to the dance floor.  
  
"Shall we?" Matt held his hand out to Hermione. She smiled and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and they started to dance.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"If Harry brakes Ginny's heart, I swear I'll kill him," Ron stated. He was in a huff about what Harry was doing.  
  
Harry was at a table with Melinda who was flirting uncontrollably with him. What got to Ron was that Harry was flirting right back.  
  
Luna looked over at the dance floor and saw Ginny and Hermione dancing with two really hot guys.  
  
"I assure you Ron that Ginny is doing just fine. Not to mention Hermione," Luna said proudly and quite sweet.  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Ginny danced the night away with Matt and Kevin. They were having the time of their lives. Only Ginny knew who these two boys really were.  
  
"May I have your attention," Dumbledore started. Everyone turned to look at him. "I hope that you have enjoyed your evening. We will now play the last song. As soon as it is done your masks will be magically removed. That is all," Dumbledore finished.  
  
The students headed to the dance floor. Ginny with Kevin and Hermione with Matt. Matt put his arms around Hermione's waist and she put her arms around his neck. The song started.  
  
Pride can stand a thousand trials  
  
The strong will never fall  
  
But watching stars without you  
  
My soul cries  
  
Heaving heart is full of pain  
  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
  
I'm kissing you, oooh  
  
Touch me deep, pure and true  
  
Give to me forever  
  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
  
I'm kissing you, oooh  
  
Hermione snuggled into Matt's chest.  
  
"I've had a great time tonight," Matt whisperd in Hermione's ear.  
  
Where are you now  
  
"Me too. I dont want it to end."  
  
Where are you now  
  
"It doesn't have to." Matt lifted Hermione's chin and kissed her passionatly.  
  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
  
The two broke apart. Hermione recognized that kiss, that passion.  
  
"Malfoy," She whispered.  
  
I'm kissing you. oooh  
  
"Who did you call me?"  
  
The song ended and Hermione covered her face just as her mask came off.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Hermione ran out of the hall as fast as she could.  
  
Draco turned around to look at Blaise. Ginny covered her face before Draco could see it and ran after Hermione.  
  
"What the hell!" Draco shouted.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know it was short. I'm really sorry. I will have another chapter up ASAP.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	17. Letters and A Murderer Revealed

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who told me to continue with this story. You guys really are great. Thankyou for all the encouragement.  
  
If any of you were confused about the end of the last chapter I'm very sorry. Here is the expanation.  
  
The masks were to be removed magically once the last song ended. Hermione covered her face just as her mask was removed. Draco did NOT see who she was. He also did not see Ginny's face either. Blaise DID see who they were, actually it's more like he knew who they were.  
  
Without further ado here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclamer: Do I really have to do this? I own nothing but the plot.  
  
--------------------------------------------- Chapter 17: Letters and A Murderer Revealed.  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could to her dorm. She had to change and hide the dress.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"This is really bad Ginny. I have to go," Hermione said while still running. Ginny just stood there.  
  
"Ladyknight." Hermione ran inside, up the stairs and into her room.  
  
She threw off the dress and kicked it under her bed. She put her pajamas on. She put her hair up as she headed out her door. She ran into thier library and grabbed a random book just as Draco stormed into the room. He started pacing infront of the fire while Blaise sat on the couch. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Draco shouted.  
  
Viktor walked in. He looked right at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Boys," He said while walking past Draco and Blaise who both watched him approach Hermione.  
  
"I must speak vith you Hermione," Viktor said sternly.  
  
"What is it Viktor?" Hermione asked firmly.  
  
"Vhy haven't you ansverd any of my letters?"  
  
Hermione thought about the pile of letters on her desk. She didn't like Viktor so she thought why answer them?  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
"Vhat is you ansver then?"  
  
' Cant he take a hint ' Draco thought while watching the scene infront of him.  
  
' What an idiot ' Blaise thought.  
  
' How do I say this ' Hermione thought.  
  
"No," She said firmly.  
  
"I vill not accept that," Viktor said in a low voice full of anger.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione was taken aback. "You most certainly will."  
  
"No I vont." Viktor pulled Hermione forward and kissed her,  
  
She pushed him away and slapped him.  
  
"I'm reporting you to Dumbledore. Now get out," She stated harshly.  
  
Viktor just stood there with a look of anger and disbelief on his face.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Hermione screamed. Viktor dashed out of the door. Draco and Blaise were shocked.  
  
"WHAT!" She yelled at them. She ran up to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"That was interesting," Blaise said.  
  
"Whatever. Lets just focus on the situation at hand. Me," Draco said smugly.  
  
"Right," Blaise sat back down.  
  
"Why the hell did she run away and who the hell was she?"  
  
Blaise knew the answers but wasn't about to tell.  
  
"I have no idea," He answerd.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ Draco moped around for a couple of weeks but eventually pushed his thoughts about the "mystery girl" to the back of his head. He was still somewhat of a jerk but kept to himself most of the time.  
  
Hermione never reported Viktor because he told Dumbledore that he quit the day after the ball. Lupin agreed to come back and finish teaching DADA for the rest of the year.  
  
Hermione was having serious mood swings so people did their best to stay clear of her. She was also having nightmares and she was fighting a loosing battle with the little voice in the back of her head.  
  
' I do not like Malfoy ' * Yes you do * ' No I don't ' * Do too * ' Shut up ' * No * Hermione was arguing with that voice once again. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.  
  
" 'Mione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny."  
  
" 'Mione you look terrible." And indeed she did. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and had bags under them and her skin was paller than usuall.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Whats wrong?" Ginny asked with concern.  
  
"I've been really stressed lately. There's school, head duties, the voice in my head and Malfoy," Hermione sighed.  
  
Ginny became more worried about her friend when she heard the part about "the voice in my head".  
  
"Oh yeah. There's also the fact that the horrable nightmares are back," Hermione added.  
  
"Hermione. How many times do I have to tell you? You did nothing wrong," Ginny said matter-a-factly.  
  
"Ginny I murderd him. I murderd Lucius Malfoy," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"So what. He deserved it. He was a horrable horrable man who got what was comming to him."  
  
"I know, it's just hard." The bell rang signaling that classes have started.  
  
"We better go Ginny. I'll see you later." The two girls parted.  
  
Hermione entered the DADA classroom. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor," Hermione mumbeld.  
  
"Thats all right Miss Granger. Please have a seat," Lupin said with a smile.  
  
She sat in a seat in the back by herself. Just as Lupin was going to speak Pansy bursted into the room.  
  
"Draco!Draco!" She screached.  
  
"Miss Parkinson. Please calm yourself," Lupin said. Pansy ignored him and stood infront of Draco.  
  
"Draco. I know who killed your father."  
  
"Miss Parkinson!" Lupin shouted. Hermione was panicking.  
  
"It was Hermione Granger!" Pansy shouted and pointed at Hermione.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!!!" Lupin roared.  
  
"Your full of it Parkinson," Ron said. The only person Hermione told about Lucius was Ginny so naturally Ron would say that to Pansy.  
  
"I am NOT!"  
  
"Yes you ARE!"  
  
"Stop!" Lupin yelled again.  
  
"How dare you acuse Hermione of such a thing," Hary shouted.  
  
The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were all yelling at eachother. Draco was still trying to comprehend what Pansy said. Lupin was trying to calm the students down and was getting really upset as was Hermione.  
  
"SHE'S NOT LYING!!!" Hermione yelled as loud as she could. Everyone shut up and looked at her.  
  
"Hermione, you dont have to say anything," Lupin said.  
  
"Yes I do," Hermione was doing her best not to cry. Draco stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Did you kill him?" Draco's voice was emotionless. Hermione looked down at the ground.  
  
"Yes," She said barely above a whisper.  
  
There was no gasps, no murmuring. The room was dead silent.  
  
"Why? How?" Ron asked against his better judgement.  
  
Hermione looked around at everyone, they all wanted to know. Draco wanted to know the most, she could tell by the look in his eyes.  
  
There was not any part of Hermione that wanted to tell what happend. Her gut was telling her not to but her heart and mind were telling her that it was only fair to Draco that her really know what happend to his father.  
  
Hermione backed away from Draco and took a deep breath. She began her story.....  
  
~ Flaskback ~  
  
My wand was just taken away from me by some Death Eater. He broke it and then he pointed his wand at my chest.  
  
"Avada...." He was cut off by a green light hitting him in th echest. He fell to the ground. I looked over and saw a person in a cloak. He turned around to continue fighting.  
  
I didn'y have a wand anymore so I picked up a sword off of the ground. I looked around me. The sight I saw was terrible. There were dead bodies everywhere. The ground was covered in blood along with my cloths. I had my blood and other peoples blood on my face and my hair was matted to my face.  
  
I saw Harry trying to make his way to Voldemort. Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were fighting a group of Death Eaters that were trying to stop Harry.  
  
"AHHH!!!" I heard a scream and turned around.  
  
I saw Lavander Brown on the ground and a Death Eater above her with a sword. Then out of no where the cloaked figure stepped infront of Lavander and started to fight the Death Eater.  
  
The cloaked figure ducked a swing from the Death Eater. His hood fell off and revealed Draco Malfoy.  
  
I didn't care that Malfoy was fighting on the light side or that he was suppose to be my worst enemy. I was captivated by the way he moved. He fought with such passion and strength. I couldn't take my eyes off of him until he killed the Death Eater. I quickly turned around so he wouldnt notice me.  
  
"DRACO!!!" A mans voice roared. I turned back around to see Lucius Malfoy yelling at his son.  
  
"How DARE you turn against me! Your own father!"  
  
"Your NOT my father! Your not even human! Your a right hand sissy who fights for a monster that WILL LOOSE this war to a 16 year old BOY!!!"  
  
"CRUCIO!" Lucius yelled.  
  
Malfoy fell to the ground. Lucius put his wand away and drew out his sword. He lifted it above his head.  
  
"I will take great pleasure in this Draco."  
  
I ran to Malfoy and put my sword out just in time to stop Lucius' sword.  
  
"Mudblood!" He yelled at me.  
  
"I will NOT let you do this!" I yelled back. I don't know what I was thinking. Lucius was sure to kill me, than Draco.  
  
"Is that so? Lets see what you can do then."  
  
"Take the curse off of Draco first," I demanded. To my surprise he did. He then put his wand back in his robe. Draco was knocked out.  
  
Lucius stepped back then lunged at me with his sword. I moved out of the way just as his sword slashed my arm. Lucius then turned around and came after me again. This time Lucius slashed my other arm but I was able to slash his arm also. He glared at me.  
  
"You'll pay for that mudblood."  
  
"I'm not a mudblood," I stated firmly. He didn't like that and came after me again. I so full of hate and adrenillen that I didn't even seem like me anymore. It was like there was some sort of force that was giving me the power and strength that I needed.  
  
I moved out of the way again and slashed Lucius across his back.  
  
"Ahhh!" He screamed. He turned around and made one last attempt at me. This time I didn't move. His sword was above his head so I stuck mine out and he lunged into it.  
  
I pulled my sword out and stepped back. Lucius dropped his sword to the ground. He looked at the blood gushing from his stomach then at me. There was pure evil in his eyes. He reached into his robe for his wand. He hadn't even pulled his hand out of his robe when I lunged my sword into his chest. He looked at me again, this time with fear in his eyes. He fell to the ground with the sword right through his hand and into his chest.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Hermione finished and was balling now. Lavander and Parvati were both crying and everyone else had shocked looks on their faces. Hermione fell to her knees.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco," She managed to say.  
  
Draco didn't know what to say so he knelt down in front of Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"It's okay," He said softly. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Thankyou," He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Hermione's heart melted at that word. She looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was serious.  
  
Hermione stood up and ran out of the classroom.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. 


	18. An Understanding

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!!!  
  
A/N: I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated for like, ever. I got a job so that has been taking up a lot of my time. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.   
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 18: An Understanding  
  
It was December 23rd. The night of yet another dance and the day before Christmas Holiday. The air was cold and fires burned all throughout Hogwarts. The students were dressed in warm cloaks and scarfs and their cheeks and noses were red. Some students were outside having snowball fights or going for walks holding the ones they love close. Some students stayed inside by the fire playing games, talking or just relaxing while other students did nothing but think.  
  
Draco wasn't sure how to act around Hermione. Not only did she save his life but she killed his father. He greatly appreciated her for doing those things but he still didn't know what to say to her. Not that he had to worry about that seeing as how Hermione would do everything in her power to stay away from him. Why she was doing this was beyond his understanding.  
  
Draco also seemed to be arguing with himself more and more these days. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He just couldn't find the ugre to piss people off anymore. He definitely wasn't nice to people nor was he mean to them either. He just sort of kept to himself, doing his homework or just thinking. There was also the fact that for some reason "Amy" seems to have found her way into his thoughts once again. He didn't know why but all he wanted to do was find her so he could hold her and kiss her like he did that night.  
  
Hermione was the only one of her friends staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. Her parents decided to go to Argentina to visit some old friends. They asked Hermione if she wanted to go but she told them no. The idea of spending Christmas listening to four middle-aged adults talking about thier "younger years" and "those were the days" was definitely not appealing to her. Staying at Hogwarts would give her time to be alone and time to study. She would also have time to think.  
  
Hermione was having a very hard time. She still found it really hard to even look at Draco. Everytime she did she would see Lucius' dead body and cry. Even though Draco did say thankyou Hermione still felt terrible about what she did. The nightmares were bad enough but the dozens of different rumors going around didn't help her any. As she walked down the halls people would start to whisper and point at her. She was so pissed off that she hit a seventh year Slytherin for saying "You filthy mudblood murderer. How does it feel to know that you broke Draco Malfoy's heart?". After that she avoided all contact with people except for when she was in class.  
  
Hermione knew that tonight at the dance was going to be very hard for her. There's no way that she would be able to avoid dancing the first dance with Draco.  
  
******************************************  
  
Hermione was curled up on the couch reading a book in front of the fire. She looked at the clock and decided she'd better get ready for the dance. She was almost to the stairs when the common room door opened.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said. He walked a little closer to her.  
  
'He said my name'  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione said softly, trying her best to not look directly at him.  
  
"Um...Mcgonagall wanted me to tell you that you and I are going to be introduced tonight, so we are to arrive ten minutes late. I'm not allowed to see you until you are introduced so I will go first."  
  
"All right." Hermione turned around without another word and headed up the stairs. She looked at the clock on her nightstand which read 6:30 pm. That gave her an hour and thirty minutes to get ready.  
  
She went down stairs and took a quick shower wishing that it could be longer. She got back upstairs and got her dress out of the closet. She dried her body off and then her hair. She then got dressed.  
  
Her dress was a flowing mint satin skirt with a mint satin straples corset bodice that zipped up the middle of her back. The bodice had a light pink beaded flower trim around the top and bottom of it. Her shoes were light pink high heel sandals. She charmed her hair into soft curls and she wore light makeup.  
  
It was 8:00 so Hermione headed down to the Great Hall. She was almost there when Mcgonagall stopped her.  
  
"Here's whats going to happen Miss Granger. The Headmaster will announce Mr. Malfoy first. You will then be announced. You are to wait right here until the doors close behind Mr. Malfoy. Any questions?"  
  
"No Professor."  
  
"I'll see you in there then," With that final note Mcgonagall left.  
  
'How am I going to dance with Draco in a few minutes? I just hope that I don't cry.'  
  
Hermione heard the doors close and walked over and stood infront of them. A few seconds later Dumbledore started to speak.  
  
"I would now like to present to you the most talented witch this school has seen in years. A witch with a kind heart and a passionate soul. A witch that is bound to do amazing things in the future. Boys and girls your Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
The doors swung open. There were cheers and applause from everyone. Even some of the Slytherins.  
  
Hermione put on the best smile that she could. It wasn't much though. She looked around and spotted all her friends smiling at her. Her gaze then fell upon Draco. He looked amazing.  
  
He was wearing a black tuxedo that had silver lining on the jacket pockets and the jacket buttons and lapels were silver. His shirt was white with silver buttons and his tie was silver also. His hair was spiked.   
  
Draco smiled at Hermione but she instantly turned away.  
  
*********************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I walked into the Great Hall to cheers and applause from pretty much everyone. I put on a fake smile and walked to the middle of the room like Mcgonagall told me to.  
  
Dumbledore then began to announce Hermione. When he was done the doors opened and revealed the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. She lifted her head up and her cinnamon eyes sparkeld in the moonlight that was shining through the windows. She took my breath away. She glanced around the room then finally looked at me. The sight of her made me give a genuine smile. When I smiled at her she turned away. I stopped smiling and turned my attention to Dumbledore.  
  
End POV  
  
****************************  
  
"Our Head Boy and Girl will now open with the first dance." Dumbledore smiled brightly.  
  
Draco walked over to Hermione and held out his hand. She took it but never looked at him. They got to the middle of the dance floor. Draco put his right hand around Hermione's waist and held her right hand with his left. Hermione put her left hand on Draco's shoulder. The music started and they began to dance.  
  
They didn't say a word to eachother. Hermione kept her head to the side and Draco looked straight ahead thinking.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with her? She won't look at me and she won't talk to me. I can't stand it! She looks absolutely miserable. What should I do? I should say something. But what? I know.'  
  
" You look beautiful tonight Hermione," Draco said while finally looking at her.  
  
"Thanks," She whisperd while still looking to the side. Her voice was quiet and her body was limp. Draco couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Hermioen why won't you look at me or talk to me?" The only reason Hermione looked at him was because he sounded so sad and desprate.  
  
"Because I can't." A single tear fell down her face and she lowered her head. Draco let go of her waist and dropped her hand. He cupped her face with both hands trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"Why not?" Draco's voice was soft yet firm.  
  
Hermione sighed. She kept her head down and answerd in a soft whisper  
  
"Because everytime I do I see your fathers dead body. It haunts my dreams. I'm surprised you don't hate me more than you already did before," A few more tears fell down her face.  
  
The last thing that she said hit Draco like a ton of bricks.  
  
'She thinks I hate her. I mean, yeah I used to but I sure as hell don't know'  
  
"I murderd a human being," Hermione whispered again.  
  
Draco forced Hermione to look at him now.  
  
"No you didn't," He said firmly. "You killed a monster that didn't deserve to live. Your mine and my mothers hero. Words can't describe how grateful we are for what you did." Draco paused for a minute to wipe away a single tear that fell down his cheek.  
  
"You saved my life Hermione. I have a tremendous amount of respect for you and I certainly don't hate you. I never could."  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione and wiped away her tears why a few more fell from his own eyes.  
  
Hermione searched Draco's eyes for the truth. In those mistyt icey blue eyes of his she saw sincerity and happiness. She saw warmth and compassion. She saw a glimpse of the the real Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but smile back at him.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione into a hug and held her tight. He was amazed at how perfect her body molded with his. He never wanted to let this delicate creature go.  
  
****************************  
  
The staff and students watched the boy and girl dance in silence and sadness. They watched the pain in the boys face as the girl dropped her head. They watched as he gently held her face. They saw him smile and wipe away her tears while he let his own fall freely. They saw her smile back. They watched as the boy embraced the girl and held her tight like he never wanted to let her go. They watched as the two held eachother like they were in a world of their own.   
  
They saw the true love, passion and desire between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. But only the staff and students saw this, for Draco and Hermione have not yet realized their true feelings for one another.  
  
*****************************  
  
Draco slowly let go of Hermione.  
  
"Thankyou," Hermione said.  
  
"Your welcome." They smiled at eachother and went their seperate ways.  
  
Hermione walked up to her friends as more music started and students filled the dance floor.  
  
"Hey guys," She said with a big smile. No one said a word about what they saw on the dance floor. They just smiled happily at her.  
  
'Ron and I will have a talk with her later' Harry thought.  
  
"It's great to see you smile again Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"It feels great to smile again. Now why aren't we on the dance floor? Lets go," Hermione demanded. The group headed to the dance floor and began to dance the night away.  
  
"Is everything cool between you and Hermione?" Blaise asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," He answerd with a smile.  
  
"Good. Now lets hit the dance floor."  
  
***********************  
  
There was only 15 minutes till the dance was over. Hermione decided she needed a drink and went over to the punch table. Just as she was about to get a drink someone came up behind her.  
  
"I'm back to finish what I started," A cold voice whisperd in her ear. Hermione stiffend as a wand was jabbed into her back.  
  
"Silencio," The cold voice whisperd. "Now head to your dorm." Hermione did as she was told.  
  
Words couldn't describe the fear that Hermione felt as she and her captor walked down the cold and dark hallways. She had no idea who this person was but she had a pretty good idea of who it might be and that scared her even more. The endless possabilities of what this person could and would do to her plagued her thoughts.  
  
As Hermione and her captor reached her dorm, Hermione pleaded with her eyes for Galadean to get help.  
  
"Ladynight," The cold voice said.  
  
The portrait swung open and Hemione gave Galadean one last pleading look. When the door closed the silencing spell was taken off of her. She immediately turned around to face her captor.  
  
"You," Hermione said in a voice full of fear and hate. "You'll pay for this Jones."  
  
"I'll be long gone by the time they find your memory drained body," Zach said coldly. Hermione wasn't about to let this happen without putting up some sort of fight.  
  
Hermione hit Zach, with all her might, in the face then ran.  
  
'Great! The one time I decide not to keep my wand with me. Bloody hell!' Hermione thought while running.  
  
She got to the top of the bottom set of stairs when Zach lunged at her, sending her face first on the floor. He turned her over, sat on top of her and held her hands above her head with on hand. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.  
  
'Hell no' Hermione thought. She struggeld and freed her hands. She grabbed Zach's hand and fought to keep him from pointing his wand at her. She bite his hand causing him to loosen his grip on his wand. Hermione then used all her might and snapped the wand in half.  
  
"You bitch!" Zach slapped Hermione hard.  
  
~Back at the dance~  
  
Ginny came out into the entrance hall to look for Hermione.  
  
"Red head!" Someone yelled. "I'm in the portrait by the stairs."  
  
Ginny walked over to the stairs and saw Galadean.  
  
"You. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Hermione's in trouble in her dorm. Someones hurting her. Get help," Galadean said panicky.  
  
Ginny ran back into the Great Hall. The first people she spotted were Blaise and Draco.  
  
"Blaise! Draco!" The two turned around and saw Ginny running full speed at them. Her eyes were full of fear.  
  
"Ginny whats wrong?" Blaise asked with concern.  
  
"Hermione's in trouble in her dorm." Draco and Blaise didn't hesitate. They ran out of the hall with Ginny right behind them.  
  
~Back in the common room~  
  
Zach picked Hermione up by the shoulders. He dragged her to the library and threw her into a book shelf causing books to fall on top of her.  
  
Hermione started throwing books at Zach. She got up and walked backwards towards the window. She was still throwing books at Zach.  
  
Draco, Blaise and Ginny reached the portrait.  
  
"Ladyknight!" Draco screamed. The three ran in the room just in time to see Zach throw a chair at Hermione.  
  
Hermione ducked and the chair went through the window sending glass everywhere.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"JONES!!!" Draco and Blaise yelled.  
  
Hermione stayed on the ground while Zach turned around.  
  
Zach threw a chair at the boys who ducked. When they looked back up Zach lunged at Draco forcing him to the ground. Blaise grabbed Zach off of Draco. Zach hit Blaise in the face. Draco then hit Zach in the face which sent him to the ground. Draco helped Blaise up and when they turned around Zach was getting ready to lunge himself at them again. This time they were ready though.  
  
"STUPIFY!" The yelled at the same time pointing their wands at Zach.  
  
Zach's body froze in midair and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Ginny had already rushed over to Hermione and helped her up. Her lip and nose were bleading and she had a black eye forming. She had cuts on her arms, neck and back from the glass. None of that mattered though. At that moment all the anger that she felt came flooding out.  
  
Hermione walked right up to Zach's frozen form and started kicking him as hard as she could.  
  
"Hermione no," Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from Zach. Just then Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, Lupin, Harry and Ron burst into the room.  
  
"For heavens sake. Are you all right Miss Granger?" Mcgonagall asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine! I'd be even better if I could kick the crap out of Jones though!" Hermione shouted.   
  
" 'Mione!" Ron and Harry ran up to her.  
  
"Galadean told us what was happening so we got here as fast as we could," Lupin informed her.  
  
"Can you please tell me what exactly happend Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, his expression serious.  
  
"Shouldn't we het her to Poppy first Albus?" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"No! I'm fine really. There small cuts and besides, I'm tired of the hospital," Hermione protested.  
  
"Very well Miss Granger. Please tell me what happend."  
  
Hermione did just that. She told him everything that had happend between her and Zach since the beginning of the year.  
  
Dunbledore had a grim expression on his face when she was done. Mcgonagall was appalled, Snape was ashamed and furious and Lupin was pissed.  
  
"Foolish boy," Snape said sternly.  
  
"More like creep," Ginny said. Harry and Ron just stood there with their mouths open.  
  
"Here's whats going to happen," Dumbledore started. "Mr. Jones will be sent to the Ministry for serious and immediate punishment. Miss Granger, your parents will be notified at once and you are to do nothing but rest until dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Yes Sir," Hermione answerd. The only thing she didn't like about what Dumbledore said was the part about her parents. They were going to be really upset that she didn't take care of Zach sooner.  
  
"Good. The rest of you have ten minutes then you are to go to your dorms." Dumbledore smiled at them then left followed by Mcgonagall. Snape levitated Zach then left as well.  
  
Lupin gave Hermione a light hug so he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Are you sure that your all right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," She answerd truthfully. Lupin smiled at her.  
  
"Good." He then pulled out his wand, said a few spells and the common room and library were back to normal.  
  
"Good evening everyone and remember, ten minutes." Lupin then left.  
  
Hermione turned to look at everyone else but took a step back immediatly.  
  
Ron and Harry looked seriously pissed. They glared at her for a minute. Ron finally broke the silence.  
  
"Why the HELL didn't you tell us about any of this!"  
  
Hermione was shocked. She was about to say something but Harry cut her off.  
  
"WE could HAVE helped you. But NO, you asked MALFOY AND ZABINI!!!"  
  
Ginny gave the two boys the look of death. Draco and Blaise were pissed and Hermione was beyond pissed. She was furious. Ginny noticed this and stepped away from her and motioned for Blaise and Draco to do the same.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!!!!!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron jumped back. They were in for it and they knew it.  
  
"If it wasn't for DRACO and BLAISE who knows what would have happend to me tonight and the other time. If you two TRUELY cared about ME you would be GLAD that I'm ALL RIGHT instead of being pissed off about WHO SAVED ME!!!!!"  
  
Ron felt terrible. He knew that she was right and he certainly was glad that she was all right.  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just that I care about you so much and I'm one of your best friends. I feel like it should have been me who saved you. I feel like I'm the one who needs to protect you," Ron said.  
  
Hermione sighed. She really did love Ron.   
  
"I know Ron. You saved and protected me for 6 years. I think that it's okay if someone else does it once in a while."  
  
"I really am glad that your okay."  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron then hugged him.  
  
"Well I'M NOT!" Harry yelled, again. "The fact that You would Rather have your WORST enemy help you instead of YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS REALLY PISSES ME OFF. Malfoy MUST be PLEASURING YOU to make you THINK THAT WAY!!!!!"  
  
"Harry," Ginny said surprised. Ron's mouth was hanging open and Blaise was holding Draco back.  
  
"How dare you," Hermione whisperd. "I don't want to speak to you ever again Harry Potter. You hear me, never again." Hermione's voice was full of pain and hate.  
  
"Get out Potter. Get out now," Draco said coldly.  
  
Harry left without another word.  
  
"Have a good Christmas you guys. I wont be there to see you off in the morning so I will see you when you get back," Hermione's voice was emotionless. She gave Ginny and Ron a huge and ran up to her room.  
  
******************************  
  
Hope you liked it. Review 


	19. What are These Feelings?

This is NOT my favorite chapter but I HAD to write it. It lets you know a few things that are necessary for the story to go on. You HAVE to read it or you will be sorry. Enjoy it.  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE LOVERLY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Disclaimer: Please  
  
**************************** Chapter 19: "What are These Feelings?"  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to crookshanks purring and nudging her face.  
  
"Mmm. Morning crookshanks." Hermione stroked her cat for a few minutes then looked at her clock. 1:00 pm.  
  
She got out of bed and opened her curtains to get some light in her dark room. She sat on her window seat and stared out her window.  
  
Snow was lightly falling onto the already snow covered ground. The trees were white from the snow and the lake was forming a new layer of ice. The sun was covered by clouds so only a few rays of it's light poured out onto the ground. Hermione thought it looked like a picture.  
  
'If only my life was a picture' She thought. 'Last night was terrible. Harry can be so immature sometimes. I don't get what his problem is.' Hermione sighed.  
  
"Why can't he grow up crookshanks?" She asked her cat who had jumped up onto the window seat with her.  
  
Crookshanks gave Hermione an affectionate bite. She picked him up and rubbed noses with him. He licked her nose and jumped out of her arms. He then curled up into a ball on the seat next to Hermione.  
  
'I need to thank Draco and Blaise.' Hermione smiled. 'I'm so happy that Draco and I worked things out. I can tell that he wants to show everyone his true self but that it's hard for him to do that. I'm just glad that I have been able to see the real him. I've seen him every time he's saved my life. The few precious times he's kissed me passionately and held me tight.' Hermione smiled as she thought about his kisses. Those passionate yet warm and tender kisses that she could never get out of her mind.  
  
As Hermione was thinking these things a light bulb went off in her head.  
  
'The first kiss meant nothing to him whatsoever and the second kiss meant nothing because he thought he was kissing someone else' Hermione frowned.  
  
'This is stupid' She thought. 'I shouldn't care about Draco's kisses. I don't even like him like that' Her mind paused. 'Right?'  
  
"Ugh." Hermione shook her head to clear her mind. She stood up and decided to get dressed.  
  
She undressed and examined the cuts she received last night. The smaller cuts looked fine but some of the larger ones were becoming infected already.  
  
"If they get any worse I'll go see Madame Pompfrey," She said to herself.  
  
She put on some black jeans and a read turtleneck sweater. She put her robe on, wrapped a scarf around her neck and put on some gloves and tennis shoes.  
  
She opened her door and saw Draco on the couch reading. Her stomach got butterflies.  
  
'What on earth?' She thought to herself as she felt the butterflies. 'Just walk past him' She told herself.  
  
"Just where do you think your going?" He asked without looking up from his book. Hermione froze. Her stomach got more butterflies.  
  
'Stupid stomach. Don't look at him and you'll be fine.'  
  
"Outside," She said with her back to him. "You can join me if you want."  
  
'What the heck. Where did that come from?' Her mind screamed at her.  
  
"All right. Just a minute." Draco ran upstairs to change.  
  
He came back down with his robe on and a scarf.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yup. Lets go." He answered back.  
  
The two headed down to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Draco asked.  
  
"Tired, sore, upset and confused, yet I'm really happy," Hermione answered truthfully. She was sore from her injuries, upset with Zach and Harry and tired from everything that had happened. She was also confused about her thoughts towards Draco and happy that she was on good terms with Draco.  
  
"I'm really sorry about last night Hermione."  
  
"Please don't be sorry. You saved my life again Draco Malfoy and I'm truly grateful for it," Hermione said smiling at him. Draco smiled back and Hermione's stomach did a summersault.  
  
'He has a great smile' She thought. 'Dang it! Stupid thoughts'  
  
When they stepped outside Ginny and Blaise greeted them.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I decided to stay here for the first week of the holiday then go back home," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione and Ginny hugged.  
  
"How are you Hermione?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I'm great thanks to you and Draco."  
  
Blaise gave Hermione a big hug and she tried not to show how much it hurt.  
  
"Come on Hermione, let's go for a walk." Ginny took Hermione's arm and they were off. Draco and Blaise followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"How is she really?" Blaise asked me.  
  
"Her exact words were 'I'm tired, sore, upset and confused, yet I'm really happy'."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. She's been through a lot this year." Blaise commented.  
  
"I can imagine why she's tired, sore and upset, but I don't know why she's confused and really happy." I said sort of confused myself.  
  
"I know why," Blaise said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why."  
  
"It's only obvious."  
  
"What is?" I was really confused now and that does not happen often.  
  
"I'm not permitted to say. However, I will say this. You are a blind idiot if you can't figure it out."  
  
I was about to say something else when the girls looked back at us, laughed then turned back around. I decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Ginny?" I asked genuinely curious.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Yes." I really did want to know.  
  
"Lets just say that I'm really happy when I'm with her." Blaise had this weird grin on his face.  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about. The grin on his face was starting to creep me out.  
  
"I have an idea," Blaise said to me.  
  
End POV  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"How are you really?" Ginny asked me.  
  
"Honestly, I'm really upset," I answered truthfully.  
  
"About Harry?"  
  
"About Harry, about Jones, about Draco."  
  
"What happened with Draco?" Ginny cut me off in mid sentence.  
  
"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Hermione. Tell meee," Ginny whined. I had to look away from her as she gave me her famous puppy eyes.  
  
"There's nothing to tell Ginny. Nothings going on," I reassured her and it was the truth. At least I thought it was. Ginny pouted.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Blaise?" I asked quickly changing the subject. I was also really curious.  
  
Ginny's face lit up.  
  
"He's absolutely wonderful. I'm really happy when I'm with him. He always puts a smile on my face," Ginny gushed. She was definitely smiling.  
  
We turned around to look at the boys.  
  
"He's sooo cute," Ginny squealed quietly.  
  
'Not as cute as Draco' I thought. 'Crap! These thoughts have got to end'  
  
I looked over at Ginny the same time that she looked at me. We both started to laugh and turn back around.  
  
~*~ Hermione and Ginny were still talking about Blaise and Ginny's "relationship" when they both felt something hit their butts. They turned around and saw Blaise and Draco laughing at them.  
  
Hermione wiped whatever was on her butt off. She noticed that it was snow. She looked at Ginny and they both smiled.  
  
The boys immediately stopped laughing when they each got hit with a snowball in the stomach. They looked at the girls who threw another snowball at them hitting them in the shoulder.  
  
Blaise and Draco looked at each other and smiled. The girls saw this and ran.  
  
The boys ran after them. Blaise tackled Ginny to the ground while Draco continued to chase Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran a few feet into the forest and hid behind a tree. A minute later when she didn't hear Draco's footsteps anymore she peeked around the corner. Big mistake. Draco jumped out in front of her and threw snow in her face. Hermione cleared the snow out of her eyes and glared at Draco. She then picked up some snow and threw at him.  
  
The two continued to throw snow at each other for a few more minutes. Draco was about to throw another snowball at Hermione.  
  
"Wait Draco, wait," She said while putting up her hand to stop him. "Where's Blaise and Ginny?"  
  
"I have no idea," He answered. He dropped the snowball and looked around. "Lets go find them."  
  
The two headed back to where Blaise tackled Ginny.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," Draco said.  
  
There on the ground in front of him and Hermione were Ginny and Blaise, snogging. Draco went to look at Hermione but she was already heading over to the two.  
  
Hermione walked over to Ginny and Blaise and dumped snow on their heads. Draco laughed and went over to where the others were. The two stood up. Ginny was blushing and Blaise was smiling.  
  
"You two better start talking right now," Hermione demanded. Draco stood next to her.  
  
"So, yes or no. Are you two dating?" Draco asked with his arms folded behind his chest.  
  
Blaise took Ginny by the waist and kissed her temple.  
  
"Yes," He answered with a big smile.  
  
"We knew it," Hermione and Draco said in unison.  
  
It finally stopped snowing.  
  
"Well you guys, I'm going to go rest for a little while," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you guys at dinner."  
  
Hermione went straight up to her room. She took off her shoes, sweater, shirt and bra. The cuts on her back were really bothering her. She climbed under her silk sheets and fell asleep on her stomach.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke up at 5:30 pm and decided to get ready. She went down stairs into the bathroom and took a 30-minute hot shower. She then went back to her room and picked out her dress and shoes.  
  
She wore a black strapless knee length dress and put on a red button up sweater. She wore black slip on high heels and put her hair up into an elegant bun.  
  
She headed down stairs and saw Ginny sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing here?" Ginny stood up to face Hermione.  
  
"Waiting for you of course. Blaise and Draco are going to meet us downstairs so we better get going," Ginny stated. Hermione smiled and the two linked arms and left.  
  
The two made it to the Great Hall and saw Draco and Blaise waiting outside the doors. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Draco was looking ever so sexy.  
  
He was wearing black slacks and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was slightly spiked.  
  
Hermione could feel her face grow redder as she and Ginny approached the boys.  
  
"You look beautiful," Blaise said to Ginny who blushed immediately.  
  
"You guys look very handsome," Hermione said to the two boys.  
  
"Thank you," Blaise said then nudged Draco. "You look nice too Hermione," Draco replied.  
  
'We both know you really don't mean that' Hermione thought about saying this but thought better of it.  
  
"Thank you," Was her reply with a polite smile.  
  
The four headed into the Great Hall. There was only one table that seated the Professors, the four of them and five other students that stayed behind. Three Slytherins and 2 Gryffindors.  
  
"Ah, welcome. Please sit," Dumbledore greeted them. They sat at the end of the table. As soon as they were settled the food appeared.  
  
There was a wonderful assortment of it. There was turkey, ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, salad and rolls. There were pies, cakes, cookies and pitchers of pumpkin juice.  
  
Everyone ate until they couldn't eat anymore. They talked and laughed amongst each other. Slytherins amongst Gryffindors. Dumbledore was beyond happy. He was ecstatic. There was finally peace amongst the two houses.  
  
************************************ A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. I will get another chapter up as soon as possible. Bye. Happy Thanksgiving. 


	20. Christmas

A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry. I had finals and work and I am just so sorry that I haven't updated. Please forgive me. Also, finals are over and I quite my job so now I have more time to update.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20: Christmas  
  
Once dinner was over Blaise escorted Ginny to the Gryffindor common room and Draco and Hermione walked to theirs. The two walked in silence only glancing at each other once in a while.  
  
Once they were inside their common room, Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," She said to Draco.  
  
"All right," He replied,  
  
Hermione went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water and her strawberries and champagne bubbles. She began to undress not thinking about looking at her back(which was hurting terribly) while she did. She sat down in the hot water and rested her head on the side of the tub. She was hoping that the bath would help ease the pain but it didn't. Not more than a minute had passed since she entered the tub when she cried out in pain and leapt out of it.  
  
She immediately examined her back with the help of the bathroom mirror. Some of the larger cuts had cracked and were now bleeding. She wrapped a towel around her as lightly as she could then headed for her room.  
  
'I have to get to the infirmary' She chanted to herself.  
  
She was halfway up her stairs when she heard Draco's door open.  
  
"Hermione stop!" He said to her. She did and turned around to see him coming down the stairs towards her.  
  
"Turn around," He said. She hesitated for a moment and then turned around. There was blood seeping through her towel.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked with genuine concern. He gently pulled down her towel in the back and examined her cuts.  
  
"Go get dressed then meet me in my room. I'll take care of those."  
  
Hermione went up to her room and put on some pajama pants and she covered her chest and stomach with a t-shirt so only her back was exposed. She then left for Draco's room. His door was open so she walked in.  
  
"Draco," She said. He walked out of his closet and came towards her.  
  
"Lay down," He said motioning to his bed. Hermione did making sure that her chest was still covered.  
  
Draco sat down next to her and slowly and gently wiped the blood off her back with a wet cloth. He then put some sort of cream on the tips of his fingers and very softly started to rub it on one of the cuts.  
  
Hermione shivered at his touch. A warm sensation filled her body as his fingers gently caressed her back. She loved being touched by him. His touch made her feel relaxed and at ease. As his muscular hands massaged the cream on her cuts she couldn't help but think of what it would be like to have those hands on her face and all over her body. She wanted those hands to hold her and caress her. Those were the last thoughts that she had before she fell asleep to the feel of Draco's soft touch,  
  
Draco couldn't help but notice how soft Hermione's skin was while he put the cream on her cuts. A small smile formed on his lips as he felt Hermione shiver as he touched her. An even bigger smile formed when he felt her relax at his touch. As he continued to massage the cream on her cuts he couldn't help but think of what it would be like to massage and caress the rest of her body. Would she even let him? He thought to himself.  
  
Draco shook his head to get rid of these thoughts as he finished with the last cut. Now that he was done he noticed that Hermione was asleep. Her breathing was light and had a sort of rhythm to it. As he pulled his blanket over her bare back he bent down and softly kissed her forehead. He smiled to himself as he turned off his bedroom light and headed down stairs to sleep on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning relaxed. She snuggled her pillow and was filled with the mixed scent of cinnamon and mint.   
  
'This isn't my pillow' She thought to herself. 'This is... Draco's pillow' She smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into his pillow. Then it dawned on her.  
  
"It's Christmas!" She squealed. She jumped out of the bed and put on her shirt which was feeling much better.  
  
She went down the stairs and saw Draco asleep on the couch. She quietly walked over to him.  
  
'He looks so peaceful while he's asleep' Hermione concluded.  
  
Draco was laying on his back with his hands resting on his perfectly shaped stomach.  
  
He had a small smile on his soft lips. Hermione couldn't help herself. She bent down over Draco and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
Draco blinked a couple of times before he officially opened his eyes. When he did he saw Hermione smiling her beautiful smile at him. He couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
"Morning," He said while resting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Hermione replied sweetly. She got off the couch and walked over to the front of the fireplace where her pile of presents were. Draco followed and sat down in front of his presents.  
  
Hermione got the usual sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, 'Hogwarts: A History Two' from Fred and George, an assortment of sweets from Ron and Luna and a new stationary ser from Ginny and Blaise. Lavander and Parvati gave her a cute new outfit. Her parents gave her a necklace that had a silver chain and a pendant that was just like her tattoo. There was nothing from Harry though.  
  
Draco got 'The 100 Greatest Quidditch Players of All Time' from Blaise and a risque picture of Pansy from Pansy which he immediately threw into the fireplace and burned. Crabbe and Goyle gave him a bunch of sweets that he would probably never eat. His mother gave him a silver ring that had Draco engraved in it in dark green.  
  
"How do your cuts feel?" Draco asked.  
  
"A lot better. What was that stuff?"  
  
"It's a cream my mother came up with to help heel the wounds my father inflected upon us," He answered non-chalantly.  
  
"Oh." Hermione didn't quite know what to say to that.  
  
The two sat in there in silence for a few minutes. Draco looked at the clock. 11:45 is what it read.  
  
"Do you want to go down to the Great Hall for lunch?" He asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two took their gifts up to their rooms and changed their cloths. They ran into Ginny and Blaise on the way down to the Great Hall. The Professors and other students were already there waiting. The four sat down and lunch appeared on the table.  
  
About 30 minutes into their lunch a brown owl flew into the hall and dropped a broom in front of Draco.  
  
Draco marveled at the broom. It was the brand new Firebolt 3000. It was all silver except on the handle engraved in dark green letters was Draco Malfoy; Seeker. He handed the broom to Blaise and opened the letter that came with it. It read:  
  
Dear Draco Malfoy,  
  
We would like to begin by saying thank you. Thank you for saving Hermione's life and rescuing her from that awful Jones boy.  
  
Hermione told us that your broom broke during the accident se we took the liberty of buying you this Firebolt 3000(Hermione picked it out).  
  
Do take care of yourself and once again thank you from the bottom of our hearts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione who smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Happy Christmas Draco."  
  
Draco picked Hermione up and spun her around. When he put her back on the ground he gave her a quick kiss. Hermione had to fight back the urge to grab Draco and kiss him more.  
  
"Thank you Hermione," He said. He then turned to Blaise and took the Firebolt from him. "Come on Blaise, I have to try this out."  
  
"But it's snowing," Blaise protested.  
  
"So. I'll let you ride it." Blaise smiled.  
  
"See you girls later," Blaise said. He kissed Ginny goodbye and left with Draco.  
  
The girls sat back down to finish their lunch when two more owls flew in and dropped two packages in front of Hermione. She opened the first letter.  
  
It read:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I'm truely sorry for everything I said the other night. I don't know what came over me. I'm so happy that you are all right and I am grateful that Malfoy saved you. You and Ron are the two people that matter most to me. I don't know what I would do without you guys. Please forgive me 'Mione. I really am sorry.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. The owl that brought this is yours. Happy Christmas.  
  
Hermione smiled. Of course she forgave Harry. She loved him like a brother. Of course she would let him sweat this out for a while though. After all, he did piss her off. Hermione set the letter down and stroked the beautiful brown owl infront of her. She then opened the second package and gasped along with Ginny.  
  
Inside of the package was a pink diamond necklace with a matching pink diamond bracelet and matching pink diamond earrings.  
  
"Oh my gosh Hermione. Who's it from?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione read the letter that came with it.  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
Words can not express how grateful Draco and I are to you. Even though it may not seem like ir, you saved both our lives. Draco informed me that you had felt bad about what you did. Let me assure you that you did absalutly nothing wrong. Lucius Malfoy was a monster who deserved what he got. Always remember that.  
  
The jewelry that I have sent you has been in my family for generations. It has been passed down from mother to daughter for years. After I had Draco, Lucius made sure that I would never bare another child. You see, I was never able to have a daughter to pass these jewels down to, that is, until now.  
  
Draco and I are indebted to you. You have given us the greatest gift, life. Draco and I are free to live now that Lucius is gone. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please feel free to write me anytime. I would love to hear from you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
  
Hermione was in tears. She handed the letter to Ginny so she could read it.  
  
"Oh Hermione. She thinks of you has a daughter," Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You never know 'Mione, someday you might be," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Only in my dreams Gin." Hermione wiped away her tears. "Only in my dreams." 


	21. A New Year

Chapter 21: A New Year  
  
It was only a week before the holiday was over and all the students return to Hogwarts. Now that Ginny was gone Hermione hadn't much to do.  
  
Today was Sunday and she decided to stay in the common room for the day. She spent the day reading and writing in front of the fire. She never told Draco about the gift Narcissa gave her. Why, she didn't know. One thing she did know for sure was that she was falling for Draco more everyday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco decided to spend the day in the Slytherin common room hanging out with Blaise.  
  
"I've never seen you this happy before," Draco said to Blaise.  
  
"I've never been this happy before. Ginny brings out the best in me and I love her for that," Blaise replied with a big smile.  
  
Draco sighed. "To bad there's no one that can do that for me." Blaise gaped at him.  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione stupid!"  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about."  
  
"Your kidding me right? She likes you, you moron."  
  
"I realize that okay. I would never like her anymore than a friend. To me she will always be Hermione Granger; bookworm, teachers pet, best friend of my worst enemy and the girl that I tortured for six years."  
  
Blaise was shocked to say the least. "I cant believe what I'm hearing."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
The conversation ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione decided to write a letter to Narcissa. She got out some clean parchment, a quill and some ink and began the letter.  
  
Dear Narcissa,  
  
Thank you so much for the jewelry. I have never owned anything so beautiful before. I never knew how bad your and Draco's life's were and I'm grateful that in a way I was able to help you.  
  
I hope that someday I will have the pleasure of meeting you. Please write back.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
The letter was short but it got the message across. Hermione sealed the letter ans called for her new owl, Samara. She tied the letter to the owls leg.  
  
"Take this to Narcissa Black," Hermione told Samara. The owl hooted and flew into the sunset.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the week went by fairly fast. Draco and Hermione didn't say much to each other. They seemed to be at an understanding with one another. They weren't friends nor were they enemies. They were merely acquaintances.  
  
Hermione walked down to the Hogsmeade train station to await the arrival of her friends. She sat down on one of the benches and got lost in her thoughts.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I should be happy that Draco and I aren't enemies anymore, right?~Right~ Then how come I'm not?~Because you want to be more than just an acquaintance to him~ I know I do but it would never happen.~Why is that?~ Draco will never feel the same way about me.~You don't know that~ Believe me, I do.'  
  
Hermione sighed. 'I probably shouldn't be having conversations with myself' ~Probably not~  
  
Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by someone's voice.  
  
"Earth to Hermione," Blaise said while waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hey Blaise. How's it going?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Okay I guess," Hermione answered truthfully. She noticed Draco standing a few feet away. "Hey Draco," She said politely.   
  
"Hey," Was his simple reply. Hermione sighed and Blaise rolled his eyes. Hermione slid over so Blaise could sit down next to her. Draco sat down next to Blaise.  
  
Blaise and Hermione started talking about a variety of things while Draco sat in silence lost in his own thoughts.  
  
'I hate this. Why wont I just talk to her?~Because your stupid~ Shut up! Just because Hermione and I aren't enemies anymore doesn't mean that we have to be friends, right? ~Wrong~ Shut up! Would she even want to be my friend?~Yes~ How do you know?~Because Blaise told you how she feels about you~ Oh yeah.~Stupid~ Shut up! ~Just be friends with her. There's no harm in doing that~ Your right. ~Of course I am. Her friendship will only bring you happiness~ I know. ~Of course you do~ That's it then.'  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," He said not even caring that he interrupted Blaise who was in the middle of a speech about Quidditch.   
  
"Yeah," Hermione said cautiously.  
  
"Friends," He said offering his hand to her.  
  
Hermione knew exactly what Draco meant. He didn't have to say another word.  
  
"Friends,"She said shaking his hand.  
  
The two smiled at each other.  
  
"About time," Blaise piped in.  
  
"Shut up," Draco and Hermione said in unison,  
  
The three talked for about twenty minutes at which point the train arrived along with its students. The three stood up and looked around for their friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quit mopping mate," Ron said to Harry as they began to exit the train.  
  
"She didn't respond to my letter which obviously means that she hates me," Harry stated.  
  
"She doesn't hate you Harry. I promise," Ginny reassured him.  
  
The three spotted Hermione, Draco and Blaise as they stepped off the train.  
  
"Now remember what I said. Be NICE to Blaise and Draco. Especially Blaise," Ginny reminded the boys sternly.  
  
"There they are," Hermione said.  
  
Blaise ran up to Ginny and swooped her up into a big hug. Once they were done hugging they began to kiss. You could see the absolute horror on Ron's face. Hermione smiled at this. She then spotted Harry looking at the ground and smiled even more.  
  
"HARRY!!!!" She screamed. Everybody around jumped. A few first years looked like they were about to pee their pants and Ginny and Blaise broke apart immediately, much to Ron's delight. Harry's head shot up and he smiled as he saw Hermione running full speed at him with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Harry held Hermione by the waist and swung her around. The two parted and Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
"Of course I forgive you."  
  
~Lucky jerk~ The voice in Draco's head said. 'Shut up!' Draco snapped back.  
  
Draco walked up to the group of friends feeling a little out of place. Which is a very rare feeling for him. Everybody was quite for a moment until Harry spoke up.  
  
"Look Malfoy and Zabinbi, I'm sorry for what I said that night," He said seriously and truthfully.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Ron said.  
  
"Thanks for saving Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"We don't know what we would do without her," Ron added. Ron and Harry held out their hands. Draco and Blaise looked at each other.  
  
Draco considered what he was about to do. He really didn't want to be friends with Potter and Weasely. On the other hand it would make Hermione happy.  
  
Draco nodded at Blaise.  
  
"No problem," The two said in unison. The four boys shook hands.  
  
Hermione was extatic. Her two best friends who she loved were actually being civil with their two former enemies.  
  
'Nothing could ruin this day' She thought to herself.  
  
"Oh Drakie!" A female screeched behind Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
'Scratch that' Hermione thought while rolling her eyes. She looked over Ron's shoulder and saw Pansy running (more like hurtling) towards them.  
  
"Bloody hell," Draco said in a frustrated voice.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. You could see the disgust in his eyes.  
  
Pansy shoved Harry and Ron aside and lunged at Draco while knocking Hermione to the ground.  
  
Draco pushed Pansy off of him and helped Hermione up.  
  
"Go away Pansy," Blaise snapped.  
  
"No," She snapped back.  
  
"Yes," Draco said sternly.  
  
"But Drakie," Pansy whined.  
  
"Go!" He yelled.  
  
Pansy stiffened and glared at Hermione and Draco, who were standing together rather close.  
  
"So, you would rather be with a mudblood then me," Pansy stated harshly.  
  
"That's right Pansy. I would rather be with Hermione then with you," Draco stated rather coldly. Pansy snorted.  
  
"Just remember that she's a filthy mudblood and always will be." With that said Pansy stormed off.  
  
"Ha. Its gonna be a swift kick in the arse when she finds out that you're a pureblood 'Mione," Ginny said.  
  
"Speaking of which. When do you plan on letting everybody else know about that?" Harry asked.  
  
"When I feel that everybody else is worthy enough to know," Hermione answered non-chalantly.   
  
"Well, we are all very honored that you feel we are worthy enough to know your secret your hiness," Blaise said bowing to Hermione.  
  
"You should be," Hermione replied with a smile. Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Come on, lets go. I'm freezing," Hermione said.  
  
"We better do as she says otherwise she'll have us beheaded," Ron stated. Everyone laughed again.  
  
Hermione gave them all a sour look and began to walk away.  
  
"Come on Hermione," Draco said while putting his arm around her shoulders. She got the chills once again. "You know we were just kidding," He finished.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know. But I'm really cold so can we please just go," She pleaded.  
  
"Yeah you guys. I'm cold too," Ginny said coming to her friends aid.  
  
"All right. Lets go," Blaise said. He wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist while Draco kept his around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
The group headed back to Hogwarts. None of them knew that the coming months would bring pain and sorrow. Heartache and heartbreak. Friendship, love and romance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I will do my best to get up more chapters this week. Review please. 


	22. Close Encounters

A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been suffering from really bad writers block, so if this chapter is a little weird (which my friend assures me its not) then I'm sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 22: Close Encounters  
  
"Goo' afternoon class. Today we're gonna learn abou' Catters," Hagrid's voice boomed to the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.  
  
Hagrid reached into a wooden crate and pulled out an animal that fit in the palm of his hand. It had the body, fur and ears of a kitten and the face and tail of a bunny. It was actually very cute, according to the girls that is.  
  
"These here are baby Catters. I'll be puttin yer in groups er two. Yer to feed the catters and then le' 'em run er round and play with um. Make sure yer keep er close eye en um." Hagrid put the catter back and began pairing the students.  
  
Zabini ... Weasely Malfoy ... Potter Parkinson ... Granger  
  
Hermione didn't pay attention to who the rest of the groups were. She was too disgusted with the fact that she was paired up with a pig faced tramp.  
  
Hagrid finished reading off groups and told the students to get to work.  
  
Hermione picked up one of the female catters. It had silver fur for the body and black fur for the ears and tail. The catter snuggeld up to Hermione's chest as she walked over to Pansy.  
  
"Stop right there mudblood," Pansy snapped. "You can do all the work because I am Not getting my beautiful hands dirty from that filthy creature."  
  
"You're the filthy creature Pansy," Blaise said harshly behind her. Ron started laughing and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Lets go Parkinson. I haven't got all day," Hermione snapped.  
  
Hermione fed the catter while Pansy sat around filing her nails. Once the catter was done eating it started running around chasing after butterflies. Hermione followed it around playing with it once in a while. Pansy stood at least five feet away mumbling under her breath while she continued to file her nails.  
  
The catter had ran about ten feet into the forest. Hermione picked it up before it could go further. The catter started freaking out in Hermione's arms. It scratched Hermione's face and bolted out of the forest. Hermione watched it run for dear life.  
  
"What the..." Hermione started but was cut off by a low, deadly type growl.  
  
Hermione stiffened and slowly turned around. Her eyes grew wide with fear. There, standing in front of her, not more than fifteen feet away was yet another big, ugly troll.  
  
Hermione immediately bolted out of the forest screaming at Pansy to run.  
  
"RUN PANSY!!!RUN!!!" Pansy saw the troll running after Hermione. Her eyes grew wide with horror. She screamed a blood curdling scream that caught everyone's attention and sent catters scurrying everywhere.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! TROLL!!!"  
  
By the time Pansy started to run Hermione was only inches behind her. The troll only feet behind her. The troll smashed trees as it came out of the forest. Students started running for dear life.  
  
The troll let out a loud roar which scared Pansy half to death. This caused her to trip and fall which caused Hermione to trip and fall. The girls turned on their back just in time to see the trolls hand reaching down to them.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" The girls screamed.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Ron, Harry, Draco and Blaise all yelled at the same time. They ran over to the girls but it was too late.  
  
The troll picked the girls up squeezing them as hard as he could. He slowly inched them up to his mouth. Pansy and Hermione were both balling uncontrollably.  
  
They were only feet from the trolls mouth. The students below watched in horror, hating the fact that there was nothing they could do to help. Hagrid had run off to get the other Professors so he had no idea what was going on.  
  
Draco was beside himself. He couldn't believe that people were just standing around watching this happen. Nobody was doing anything to help. What the hell is wrong with everyone? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not even helping!  
  
While Draco was having these thoughts an idea struck Hermione. "Pansy! Bite him!" She yelled.  
  
Pansy didn't need telling twice. The two girls sunk their teeth into the trolls hand bitting with all their might. The girls could taste the trolls bitter blood and they could feel and smell his hot, disgusting breath on their faces.  
  
The troll let out a yell of pain releasing the girls from his grip. The girls began to fall fifteen feet.  
  
They could only think that this was going to hurt like no other. But to their surprise and relief the ground never came. Instead they each landed into four strong arms. Draco and Harry caught Hermione while Blaise and Ron caught Pansy.  
  
Once the boys caught the girls they all fell to the ground but got up as fast as they could. The six had barely begun to run when the troll back handed them. They flew into the crowd of students that were watching the scene unfold.  
  
The troll began to head for the students, who where now trying to get back on their feet, when he stopped abruptly. Every adult at Hogwarts appeared behind the crowd of students. The troll sneered and ran back into the forest with Hagrid, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin not far behind him.  
  
"Good heavens! Are you students all right?" A worried Mcgonagall asked.  
  
Pansy was still balling hysterically and Hermione was crying. They were both lying on the ground in pain and shock.  
  
"We need to get them to the infirmary," Madame Pomphrey stated.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, will you please help Madame Pomphrey get these two girls to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir," The two answered.  
  
"Once you are done you may head to your next class. As for the rest of you, please prepare for your next class," Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco picked up Hermione and Harry picked up Pansy. They followed Pomphrey to the infirmary, dropped off the girls and headed to their next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hagrid, Lupin and Snape eventually captured the troll. Students still weren't allowed outside until tomorrow just to be safe.  
  
Hermione slowly woke up. She looked around and noticed that she was in the infirmary. Pomphrey saw that she was awake and scurried over to her.  
  
"How are you feeling Miss Granger?"  
  
"Sore."  
  
"I should think so. You have a bruise on your left side that goes from your navel to your mid back from the troll squeezing you. Take this," Pomphrey handed Hermione a vile of purple potion. "When your done you are free to leave. I'm afraid that you missed dinner but I'm sure that if you are hungry a house elf can bring you something."  
  
"All right." Hermione gulped down the potion then got out of bed. She headed for the door and noticed that Pansy was still asleep.  
  
"Oh, and Miss Granger," Pomphrey said poking her head out of her office.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's passed curfew so I suggest you go straight to your common room as to avoid a run in with Filch."  
  
Hermione smiled her acknowledgment and left.  
  
She walked as fast as she could without hurting her side. This wasn't working out as well as she would have hoped.  
  
"Crap," she muttered.  
  
If Filch catches me I'll be in for it  
  
She tried to walk faster but stopped dead in her track when she heard voices.  
  
"Come Mrs. Norris. We shall find some rotten brats and make them suffer," Filch snarled while his wretched cat meowed. They were headed in Hermione's direction.  
  
Crap. Crap. Crap. Hermione started to panic. What do I do? She turned around and started to speed walk back the way she came.  
  
She had only gone about ten feet when someone grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth. They pulled her into a dark corner so Filch couldn't see them. Hermione panicked at first but relaxed when she saw that it was Draco.  
  
Hermione was about to say something when Draco put his finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"I know they're here my sweet. Find them and we will have some fun with them."  
  
Hermione could barely breath. Not because she was afraid of being caught by Filch. That definitely wasn't it. No, she could barely breath because of how close together Draco and she were. She was against the wall with him pressed against her. Her hands rested on his chest while his hands held her hips. Hermione was tingling all over.  
  
Hermione didn't want to leave this position. Screw Filch. Screw everybody else. All she wanted to do was stay this close to Draco forever.  
  
"Come Mrs. Norris. They may have gone this way. We shall catch them." Filch and Mrs. Norris headed down a different hallway. Away from Draco and Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt Draco's hot minty breath on her face which sent chills down her spine. She slowly lifted her head up and met the warm gaze of an icy blue storm.  
  
Draco could feel Hermione's chest rise and fall against his. As she lifted her head up he was met with a cinnamon storm.  
  
Even though Filch had left, neither one of them moved. They just stared at each other. The same sensation going through both their bodies. Hermione decided to brake the silence.  
  
"Draco I..." She was cut off by Draco's lips meeting hers.  
  
They kissed tenderly at first but slowly deepened the kiss into one full of passion. Their hearts raved as a fiery sensation filled their entire bodies. A sensation like they had never felt before.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione in closer. He held the small of her back while kissing her more passionately. Hermione moved her hands up Draco's chest and around his neck.  
  
Draco slowly parted his lips from Hermione's. He started a trail of kisses down to her neck. He kissed down to her collarbone and then up to just behind and beneath her ear. Once he reached that spot Hermione let out a soft moan. Draco smiled at her reaction and began kissing the spot again.  
  
Draco then worked his way back up to Hermione's lips so they could kiss heatedly once again.  
  
Just as the kisses were getting more and more pleasurable, there was a loud bang down the hall. The two broke apart immediately.  
  
"PEEVES!!!" Filch screamed.  
  
"HE, HE, HE!!!" Peeves squealed.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and the two began to run to their common room.  
  
Halfway there Hermione stopped and let go of Draco's hand. Draco turned around.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My side."  
  
Hermione was bending over clutching her side and breathing hard. Draco walked over and scooped Hermione up into his arms. Hermione locked her arms around Draco's neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he carefully carried her the rest of the way.  
  
Once they reached their common room, Draco proceeded to carry Hermione to her room. As he gently layed her down he noticed that she was asleep. He took her robe and shoes off and then put her blanket over her. He bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand.  
  
"Stay with me," She said. Her voice soft and her eyes pleading.  
  
Draco took off his robe and shoes and climbed in next to her. Hermione turned over and nestled her head into Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. He kissed he head and whispered,  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please review. 


	23. Valentines Day

Disclaimer: Me *points to herself* own Harry Potter. HA! I think not.  
  
A/N: There is a song at the end. The words that are the song will look like this: 'song'. Just so you all know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 23: Valentines Day  
  
Draco sat at his desk trying to finish up some homework for Herbology but it was to no avail. His thoughts kept wondering back to a few mornings ago when he woke to a soft moan.  
  
He remembered looking down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and getting butterflies for the first time ever. He remembered, as the beauty snuggled closer to him and as he held her tight, feeling a warmth fill his body like hed never felt before. Even though these new feelings had scared him, he remembered never wanting to let the beauty go and to never wanting to leave her side.  
  
Draco sighed and looked at his watch. He stood up, left his room and headed for the Great Hall. He was to meet Hermione and the prefects so they could set up for the dance that was tonight.  
  
Hermione sat in the Great Hall with the prefects waiting for Draco to arrive. The mere thought of Draco caused her to stomach to get butterflies. She thought back to a few mornings ago when she woke up in Draco's arms.  
  
He greeted her with a warm smile and a gentle kiss.  
  
"Morning," he whispered.  
  
"Morning," she whispered back.  
  
They both layed there smiling at each other, neither one wanting to move. Draco was about to say something when there was a knock at the door downstairs.  
  
Draco had left to answer the door and that was it. They hadn't been able to be alone together to talk about what had happened since. They were both busy preparing for the dance, fulfilling their head duties and taking care of their homework.  
  
Hermione looked up when she heard the doors open. She locked eyes with Draco as he walked in. They both smiled a quick smile at each other and set to work.  
  
Draco and the boy prefects took care of setting up the tables and chairs, the stage and all the lighting. Hermione and the girl prefects took care of all the decorations and arranged for the house elves to set the food up thirty minutes before the dance started.  
  
Three and a half hours later the Great Hall was done.  
  
The walls were covered in red and pink paper hearts. There was a giant heart covering the whole ceiling made of the same lights as the hearts. The ceiling was enchanted to be a starry night sky. There were tiny cupids that would fly around and shoot arrows that would disappear just before they would hit someone. There was heart shaped candles that were floating around the room. There were pink and red rose petals all over the floor and tables. The petals were enchanted to stay in place and not wilt.  
  
Once they were done admiring their work and cleaning up, Hermione, Draco and the prefects all headed back to their common rooms.  
  
Hermione was nervous and excited. She was finally going to be able to spend time with Draco.  
  
Draco was just pain excited to be able to be alone with Hermione. Even though the feelings he was having towards her scared him, he would be a damn fool if he said he didn't like kissing her.  
  
The two were walking along the halls in silence until Draco couldn't take it anymore. He looked to make sure no one was around them and then pulled Hermione into a corner.  
  
Draco put Hermione against the wall while holding her forearms.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him in a nervous yet excited voice. "Something I've wanted to do for days," he replied. Draco then cupped Hermione's face and kissed her tenderly.  
  
Draco pulled away and smiled at Hermione. Her eyes were full of longing and desire just like his.  
  
Hermione grabbed draco by the collar and pulled him into another kiss. Draco smiled at her actions. His tounge caressed Hermione's lips seeking permission to enter her mouth. She smiled, opening her mouth and welcoming him. Her arms snaked around his neck while his moved around her waist. Hermione let out a gasp which stopped the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked, worried that he did something wrong.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that my side still hurts from the troll," Hermione answered. Draco moved his hands from her waist and dropped them to his side. He didnt know what to do.  
  
Hermione smiled at the lost expression on Draco's face. She took his hands and placed them on her hips. She then put her arms back around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.  
  
The kiss grew deeper and deeper as Draco and Hermione's longing for one another was finally being fulfilled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny, Lavander, Parvati and Luna were on their way to the heads dorm room. They were going to meet up with Hermione so they could all get ready for the dance.  
  
The girls were talking when Luna stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Luna, what the..." Ginny started but stopped when she saw what Luna was looking at.  
  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh," Parvati said.  
  
"Wow," Lavander replied to the sight in front of them.  
  
The four girls had ear to ear grins on their faces. They were doing their best not to laugh but Lavander couldn't help it. She let out a small giggle which caused the other girls to giggle. Draco and Hermione heard the giggles and stopped kissing immediatly. They looked to their left and saw the four girls now laughing at them.  
  
"I think that we've been caught," Hermione said while removing her arms from around Draco's neck.  
  
"Oh well," Draco replied as he removed his hands from Hermione's hips.  
  
The four girls started walking towards Hermione.  
  
"Um, I have to go. We're going to get ready for the dance in my room. So, I will see you later," Hermione said a little disappointed. She wanted to stay with Draco.  
  
"All right," Draco replied a little disappointed also. Hermione began walking away when Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into one last kiss.  
  
"Bye," he whispered.  
  
"Bye," she whispered back.  
  
Hermione walked up to the girls who were still smiling.  
  
"Lets go," she somewhat commanded trying to hide the smile on her face. She failed miserably.  
  
The four girls walked away laughing with a blushing Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The main conversation while getting ready for the dance was about Draco and Hermione. The girls asked the usual questions:  
  
"Are you two going out?" "Is he a good kisser?" "How long have you two been going at it?" "Are you happy with what's going on?"  
  
And Hermione answered them:  
  
"No." "Oh yeah." "Been going at it?" "I think so."  
  
Hermione didn't really mind the questions all that much, that is until Luna asked one.  
  
"Have you two slept together yet?"  
  
All conversation stopped.  
  
"Luna!" Ginny said with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
"What? I was just asking. You guys did sleep in the same bed," Luna said defending herself. The other girls turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"No we haven't," Hermione answered matter-o-factly. The girls just looked at her.  
  
Hermione would have defended herself more but there was a knock at the door. Luna got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello lover boy," she said. Hermione's eyes grew wide while the other girls stiffeld laughter.  
  
"Your quit the odd one aren't you," Draco said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes she is," Hermione stated as she walked past Luna. Hermione took Draco by the hand and walked down the stairs with him.  
  
Luna gaped. "I am not odd!" she exclaimed. "Am I?"  
  
The other girls just smiled.  
  
Hermione and Draco sat on the couch. Draco pulled out a small box wrapped in gold paper. "I got you something. You know, since its Valentines Day and all," he said while handing Hermione the box.  
  
"You really shouldn't have," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
Hermione unwrapped the box and opened it. She gasped.  
  
Inside the box was a platinum band ring with 28 pink diamonds embedded around it.  
  
"Draco, its beautiful."  
  
"You really like it?" Draco asked a bit surprised. Hermione lunged at him, giving him a tight hug.  
  
"I love it," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Good. I'm glad," he whispered back.  
  
Hermione pulled her head up, still leaving her arms around his neck. The two smiled at each other. Draco held Hermione's hips and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Hermione! We need to get ready for the dance!" Ginny yelled from Hermione's room.  
  
The two broke apart.  
  
"Gotta go," Hermione said while getting up. Draco grabbed her hand and she felt a surge of electricity shoot through her body. Just like she did when he kissed her.  
  
"So. Are you going to be my date to this dance or what?" Draco asked with a grin.  
  
'He's still got some cocky jerk in him I see' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
She smiled, bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a yes," Draco replied with a smirk.  
  
Hermione smirked back. "Good."  
  
She ran up to her room to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later the five girls were ready.  
  
"If we don't leave now we're going to be late," Lavander exclaimed.  
  
"All right, lets go," Parvati said.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'll be just a minute," Hermione told the other girls.  
  
The four girls left. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
She was wearing a spaghetti strap chiffon slip dress. The bodice was covered in pink beaded flowers. It had an empire waist and a long a- symmetrical three tier skirt that went to her ankles. She wore black slip on heels with a pink rhinestone crisscross pattern in the front. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a clip with her hair hanging down around the clip. She was wearing the jewelry that Narcissa gave her and the ring Draco gave her.  
  
"Hermione! Come on!" Ginny yelled from downstairs. Hermione smiled and went downstairs. The two girls made their way down to the Great Hall where they met everyone else.  
  
"You look amazing," Draco said to Hermione as she linked her arm with his.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"My mother was right to give you that jewelry. It looks stunning on you," he added. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
The two opened the dance as the first song began to play. Soon everyone joined in and they all began to dance the night away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione couldn't remember ever being this happy. Every time she looked into Draco's eyes hr heart would skip a beat. Every time he smiled at her, her stomach would get butterflies and her body would force her to smile back. Every time he touched her, in any way, a surge of electricity would shoot through her body causing her to become weak. And every time he kissed her, her heart would melt. She hoped that things would only get better.  
  
As a fast song ended a slow one began. Draco wrapped his arms lightly around Hermione's waist while she locked her arms around his neck. They began to dance.  
  
'I can stand with the weight of the world on on my shoulders I can fight with the toughest of the tough I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities Anytime, anywhere, anything I'm strong enough'  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. Her stomach get the familiar set of butterflies.  
  
'But when your holding me like this I'm carelessly lost in your touch I'm completely defenseless Baby, its almost too much I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly Falling in love  
  
So let consequence do what it will to us I don't care Let the stars stand as witness to it all Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere I just cant pretend anymore'  
  
Draco pulled Hermione in close.  
  
'I'm too sturdy to fall'  
  
Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest, feeling her body go weak.  
  
'But when your holding me like this I'm carelessly lost in your touch I'm completely defenseless Baby, its almost too much I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly Falling in love' Draco moved one hand from Hermione's waist and lifted her face towards his.  
  
'I am not afraid'  
  
Not only did Hermione's heart melt when their lips met, her entire body was filled with an overwhelming sense of warmth and excitement.  
  
'I am not afraid  
  
'Cause when your holding me like this I'm carelessly lost in your touch I'm completely defenseless'  
  
As the kiss grew more passionate, to Hermione, the world ceased to exist. She was in a world of her own. A world of pure bliss. A world where all that mattered, was that she was with Draco.  
  
'Baby, its almost too much I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly Falling......'  
  
As she and Draco parted, Hermione looked deep into his eyes and searched deep within her heart. And for the first time, she realized...  
  
'I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly Falling.....'  
  
She realized that she was in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
'In love' 


	24. True Confessions

A/N: Here is the next chapter. It is a long one so I hope you enjoy.  
  
I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song was Helplessly, Hopelessly by Jessica Andrews.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 24: True Confessions  
  
Once the dance was over everyone went to their dorms. Draco walked Hermione up to her door and kissed her goodnight before he left to go to his room. Hermione slipped her nightgown on and layed down in her bed. She tried her best to go to sleep but she just couldn't. The realization of her feelings for Draco were fresh in her mind and they haunted her thoughts, telling her that she had to think this out.  
  
With a sigh Hermione got out of bed and walked over to her window. She curled up on the window seat with a blanket covering her legs. She opened the curtains and stared at the night sky.  
  
She new that indeed she was in love with Draco and that was fine with her. But what about Draco? How did he feel about her? Could he possibly love her? These questions plagued her mind until she was to tired to think about them anymore. Her eyelids closed and she fell fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tiny sparrow landed on Hermione's window ledge, looking into the window. It moved a little closer and cocked its head to one side as if studying something. The sparrow backed away from the window and started chirping. It began to prance around on the ledge, every once in a while looking into the window. The tiny sparrow was mocking someone or something.  
  
Crookshanks' ears perked up to the sound of chirping. His head snapped up and he fixed his gaze on the window. He watched the tiny sparrow prance around and licked his lips. He jumped off of Hermione's bed and slyly walked over to the window. He gracefully jumped up onto the window seat. Hermione opened her eyes as she felt something brush against her leg. She moved her head and looked down at crookshanks. He was in his pouncing position and was staring at the window with an evil sort of glint in his eyes. She cocked and eyebrow and moved her gaze to the window.  
  
She raised both her eyebrows as she watched the tiny sparrow prance about "strutting his stuff". Then Hermione's brow furrowed as she realized what the sparrows intentions were. She turned to crookshanks.  
  
"Crookshanks," she warned.  
  
Crookshanks took no notice however. Before Hermione could stop him, he lunged for the window. Hermione's eyes went wide as crookshanks hit the window and fell back onto the window seat.  
  
The sparrow started chirping madly. It was laughing at crookshanks. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Crookshanks was very irritated. He began to hiss at the bird and scratch at the window. The sparrow began to fly away, still chirping.  
  
Crookshanks looked up at Hermione expectantly. He began to meow and nuzzle Hermione's hand.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Serves you right for being so stupid," she scolded her cat.  
  
Crookshanks stopped what he was doing, straightened up and stuck his head in the air. He jumped down from the window seat and strutted over to Hermione's bed. Hermione watched with amusement.  
  
"A little haughty this morning, are we?"  
  
Crookshanks turned his back to Hermione. He stuck his tail in the air and gracefully layed down. He then stretched out over the bed, claiming it as his.  
  
Hermione raised both her eyebrows. "Well then."  
  
'What a snooty thing he is' she thought to herself. She sighed and walked over to her desk. She pulled out some clean parchment, a quill and some ink. She decided last night, before she fell asleep, that she would write a letter to Draco asking him to meet her today so they could talk.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I think that we need to talk. Actually, I know that we need to talk. Please meet me outside at the lake by the willow tree today at one o'clock.  
  
Hermione  
  
She folded the letter and sealed it. She then opened her window and called for her owl.  
  
Samara flew into Hermione's room and landed on her shoulder. Hermione tied the letter to Samara's leg and gave her a treat.  
  
"Take this letter to Draco Malfoy," Hermione instructed her owl. Samara hooted and nipped Hermione's hand affectionately. She then flew out of the window and towards Draco's room.  
  
Hermione shut her window then headed down to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco had just got done taking a shower and entering his room when an owl started pecking at his window. He walked over and let the owl in. He untied the letter from its leg. The owl hooted and flew away.  
  
Draco opened the letter and read it. He scanned it a few more times then put it in his desk. He then pulled out a clean piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. He then quickly wrote:  
  
Blaise,  
  
Meet me by the willow tree in twenty minutes. We have to talk.  
  
Draco  
  
He sealed the letter then called for his owl. He tied the letter to his owls leg.  
  
"Take this to Blaise Zabini," he instructed. The owl hooted and flew away.  
  
Draco hurriedly got dressed and left his room. As he walked down the stairs he could hear the shower running. He went out the portrait and headed for outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaise was in the Gryffindor common room snuggling with Ginny while watching Ron slaughter Harry at wizards chess. He couldn't help but smile at the annoyed look on Harry's face and the smug look on Ron's face. Ron could definitely pass for a Slytherin with that look.  
  
"I love it when you smile," came Ginny's sweet voice, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Blaise looked down at her and his heart leapt in his chest. He was hopelessly in love with the girl in his arms.  
  
"And I love you," he said to her. Ginny's face lit up and she pulled Blaise into a very passionate kiss. When they broke apart she smiled.  
  
"I love you too," she said with a smile that caused Blaise's heart to melt.  
  
"That's disgusting! Don't say things like that around me!" Ron exclaimed. Harry just smiled.  
  
"And why are you smiling Harry?" Ron demanded. "You should be upset that you lost her to him! No offence Blaise but you know,"  
  
"Yeah I know," Blaise reassured him.  
  
Harry was upset in the beginning but he got over it. Ginny deserved someone like Blaise. Someone that could give her everything she wanted and more. Truth be told, Harry didn't mind at all anymore. He had a romance secret of his own.  
  
"Checkmate!" Ron said. Just then and eagle owl flew into the common room. It landed on the couch next to Blaise and stuck out its leg. Blaise untied the letter and owl flew away. Blaise read the letter and realized that it was urgent.  
  
"I have to go. Someone needs to talk to me," he informed the others. He kissed Ginny goodbye and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny skipped to the head common room. When she reached the portrait of Galadean she had a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Galadean said.  
  
"Hello Galadean," Ginny smiled. "Ladyknight," she said the password and the portrait opened. She then headed to Hermione's room.  
  
Galadean smiled. "Ah. Young love."  
  
Ginny knocked on Hermione's door and when she heard a muffled "come in" she entered.  
  
"Hermione!" she squealed. Hermione's head shot up from putting on her shoes.  
  
"What?" she asked a bit alarmed.  
  
"He said it! Blaise finally said it!"  
  
"What?" now Hermione was just confused.  
  
"Blaise said he loved me!"  
  
"That's great Ginny!" she exclaimed although her stomach dropped.  
  
"I know. I'm sooo happy! It's a good thing your dressed."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because, Harry and Ron are waiting in the Entrance Hall for us. It's a beautiful day outside and we are all going to enjoy. Everybody else is outside waiting for the four of us."  
  
"Okay. But there's something that I have to do first."  
  
Ginny raised and eyebrow. "And what is that?"  
  
"I have to meet Draco by the willow tree. I'm going to tell him how I feel and ask him how he feels. I'm actually really nervous."  
  
Ginny smiled." Don't be. Everyone knows that Draco has feelings for you. He'd be a fool if he didn't," she reassured Hermione.  
  
Hermione was very grateful to have a friend like Ginny.  
  
"Thanks Gin."  
  
"No problem. Now lets go."  
  
Hermione smiled and the two girls headed towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you positive that, that's what she wants to talk to you about?" Blaise asked his somewhat distraught friend.  
  
Draco frowned. "Of course I am. What else would it be?"  
  
Blaise shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Hermione wants to talk about what's going on between us and I wont know how to answer that. I really do like her and I would like to date her but,"  
  
"But what." Blaise was a little irritated to say the least. How hard could it be to admit that you want to be with someone and that you loved that someone? Pretty damn hard according to Draco.  
  
"But...she's going to want more than that and I don't think that I can give her that." Draco sighed.  
  
'Thats because you're an idiot' Blaise thought to himself.  
  
"Draco," came a soft, silky female voice.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry walked outside. They were greeted with the unusually warm air for February. As they began to walk closer to the lake Hermione stopped and the others followed suit. They followed her gaze and watched the people under the willow tree.  
  
They both looked up to see a beautiful girl standing in front of them. Her long, brown hair looked like silk in the suns light. She was wearing a short, white spring dress, under a cloak, that complemented her flawless tan skin. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds and her hair swayed with the light breeze.  
  
Draco gulped as the two boys stood up. "Yeah"  
  
"Hi. I'm Melinda. Melinda Johnson." she said shyly.  
  
Blaise looked annoyed. "We know who you are. Your one of the Gryffindor chasers. Now what do you want?" his voice was a little harsh. Draco shot a glare at him before turning his attention back to Melinda.  
  
Hermione started getting and uneasy feeling in her stomach as she watched Draco's reaction to Melinda.  
  
"I...well I..." Melinda stammered.  
  
"Yes?" Blaise was definitely annoyed.  
  
Ginny watched anxiously. She prayed that Blaise wouldn't let Draco do something stupid.  
  
"I just wanted to..." she seemed very nervous.  
  
"To what?" Blaise did not like where this was going. Draco seemed enchanted by this girl and that was not a good thing.  
  
Melinda stepped closer to Draco. Hermione held her breath.  
  
The wind picked up and dark clouds began to roll in.  
  
"I just wanted to do this." Melinda pulled Draco into a heated kiss.  
  
Hermione watched hoping that Draco would push Melinda away. But her heart shattered as Draco kissed Melinda back. The wind was fierce now and students scrambled around trying to collect their things. Peoples hair was flying in their faces and cloaks threatened to rip from their owners bodies as the wind became even more fierce. None of this fazed Hermione however.  
  
She was completely oblivious to the frantic students and her friends calling for her. She couldn't take her eyes off of the two people in front of her. Kissing as if there was nothing wrong going on around them. Kissing, as if Hermione's heart and soul weren't completely shattered.  
  
Blaise watched Draco kiss Melinda in utter shock. Draco really was an idiot. He began to head back to the castle when he saw Hermione. His stomach dropped. How could he have let this happen.  
  
Then all at once, the wind ended just as it had begun. Instead, lighting cracked and thunder rolled. This broke Draco and Melinda apart.  
  
Draco looked around to see what was going on and as he did he came face to face with a sight that he would never forget.  
  
There in front of him was Ginny and Blaise with looks of pure disappointment. Ron and Harry had looks of absolute disgust and hatred. Ron looked ready to kill. But their faces didn't faze him at all. The one face that did, was Hermione's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione closed her eyes just as the thunder and lightning started. As she closed her eyes the tears she struggled so hard to keep back, came. One by one they streamed down her face. When she opened her eyes, they locked with Draco's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco saw the hurt and devastation in Hermione's eyes. Her body was still and straight yet she seemed very weak.  
  
Hermione broke eye contact with Draco and began to walk towards the castle.  
  
"Hermione!" he didn't know why but Draco felt like he needed to explain what happened.  
  
Draco ran towards Hermione and turned her around to face him. As he looked deeper into her eyes, Draco saw the pain that they held. It was a pain he'd never seen before in anyone. It wasn't physical pain yet it wasn't emotional pain. It was a pain deep within ones soul. This realization made Draco's stomach drop.  
  
"I don't want to hear my name come out of your mouth ever again," Hermione said softly yet deadly serious.  
  
The dark clouds covered the suns light and warmth. Streaks of white light covered th sky and clashes of thunder filled the air.  
  
"Let me explain," Draco pleaded.  
  
"There's nothing to explain. I have eyes. I saw exactly what happened," Hermione replied coldly. She once again headed towards the castle.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" Draco regretted the words the second they left his mouth. Hermione stopped then turned around to face him. Her expression wasn't one of sorrow anymore. It was one full of anger.  
  
"WHY!!!" she shouted.  
  
Lightning flashed all around them while the thunder roared. The students gathered close as they watched their Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"Because I'm in LOVE WITH YOU!!! THAT'S WHY!!!" Hermione screamed at Draco as she walked up to him.  
  
There was another crack of thunder and another flash of lightning. Then the wind picked up again and the rain began to fall.  
  
"What?" Draco was shocked.  
  
"I'm in love with you," Hermione answered softly. Yes she was devastated but she was more pissed then anything right now. How could he be so stupid!  
  
"But that doesn't matter now," she continued. "Nothing does. The damage is done and nothing can change that. My heart will heal someday and I'll find someone who really does care about me."  
  
The rain fell on Hermione's face and fell down her cheeks with the tears that spilled from he eyes.  
  
"Hermione I'm..."  
  
"Shut up. Your not sorry. I should have known better then to think that you could ever care about. That you could ever love me. I blame myself more than I blame you." Hermione's breath was shaky. She was so angry and in so much pain. She didn't care about the rain drenching her or the lightning striking dangerously close. She didn't care that everyone was watching her and Draco. She didn't care about anything. All she wanted was for everyone to see how much pain she was in all because she fell in love.  
  
"We could have had something amazing. Instead you threw it all away. I was foolish enough to think that you cared about. The only person you care about is yourself though."  
  
Hermione's words and voice were so harsh that Draco felt like he was being slapped in the face.  
  
"I thought I knew who you really were," she continued. "But I was wrong. Your still the same spoiled prick that I met in first year. And you will never change," Hermione finished and headed back to the castle for good this time.  
  
She stopped for a second to look at the Professors standing in the doorway to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Merlin help me," she mumbled.  
  
Right then there was a loud roar of thunder and a lightning bolt struck the willow tree. The students screamed and ran as the tree caught fire. Hermione didn't even turn around to see what happened. She just kept walking.  
  
With the rain pouring down on him and the burning tree behind him, Draco stayed in the same spot. He watched Hermione walk right past the Professors and disappear into the castle.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," he finally said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well I hope that you liked it. Please review. 


	25. Broken Heart, Angry Heart

A/N: I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter. I wasn't sure if you would or not. Just to let everyone know, there is only going to be 3 or 4 more chapters to this story then it will be over. :(  
  
Also, I know that this story has a lot of drama and I'm sorry about that. I cant help it though. I am a total drama queen so most of the time everything I say, do or right is dramatic.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I most likely wouldn't be writing a fan fic now would I?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 25: Broken Heart, Angry Heart  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs and around the corner as fast as she could. She ran into a bathroom, went to the first toilet and emptied her stomach.  
  
'How could I have thought that he even changed much less cared about me! I cant believe that I was so stupid' Hermione was very upset with herself.  
  
Hermione walked over to the sink and washed her mouth out and splashed some water on her heated face. She looked at herself in the mirror and became even more angry.  
  
' Look what Draco Malfoy has done to me'  
  
She wheeled around and pointed her wand at the stall she was just in.  
  
"Abrumpo-rumpere!" she shouted. The stall door separated from its hinges and flew into the air.  
  
"Ictus-discedo!" she shouted at the door which instantly blew up. Hermione then pointed her wand at the next stall and did the same thing she did to the first. She did this until all the stall doors were in pieces.  
  
Hermione then turned around and pointed her wand at the mirror.  
  
"Dirumpo-rumpere!" The mirror shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. She went around and did this to all of the mirrors.  
  
She stopped at the last mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was matted to her face from the rain, her tears and sweat. She glared at her reflection then destroyed the mirror. She then turned her attention to the pipes under the sink.  
  
"Scindo!" The pipes burst and water began to flow out of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she Harry?" a frantic Ron asked his best friend.  
  
"I don't know," came Harry's calm reply.  
  
It had took everyone a few minutes to recover and come to their senses after what happened outside. Once everyone was back to normal Hermione's friends split up into groups to look for her.  
  
"Any sign of her yet?" Blaise asked with a worried Ginny clinging to his side.  
  
"Not yet," Harry answered. Ginny gave a small whimper as she looked around the Entrance Hall.  
  
"We'll find her Gin," Blaise reassured her as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Ginny was terribly worried about her friend. She had never seen her best friend so upset.  
  
All the sudden there was a loud shriek coming from the stairs. The group quickly turned their heads to see who it was. All secretly hoping that it was Hermione.  
  
"SHE'S RUINING EVERYTHING!!!!!" Moaning Myrtle screamed. She flew up to Harry. "Your FRIEND is ruining my TOILET!!!"  
  
The others began to run for the stairs while Harry ran through Myrtle feeling his whole body shiver from the cold sensation.  
  
"Don't you run through me Harry!" Myrtle yelled after him. Harry ignored her as he rounded a corner, his friends in tow. Myrtle let out a shriek and disappeared down the hall.  
  
The four friends ran into the bathroom and gasped at what they saw. Hermione stood in the middle of the bathroom with her wand pointed at the only window in the bathroom. Glass and door pieces surrounded her. Water was spraying from the pipes in all directions.  
  
Hermione was a wreck herself. Her hair was matted to her face, her cloak was torn from flying glass pieces and her breathing was ragged. She had a few cuts from flying glass.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry's voice was soft and pleading. He couldn't believe that this was his best friend standing in front of him.  
  
Hermione glared at her friends. Her eyes narrowed and she let out an ear piercing scream.  
  
"Dirumpo-rumpere!" she shouted. The window shook then shattered into a million tiny pieces that fell over her.  
  
"Hermione," Harry pleaded. He slowly approached her.  
  
Hermione slowly lowered her arm, dropping it to her side. She turned her head to look at Harry. Her eyes pleading him to help her. Harry did the only thing that he could do to help her at the time. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Hermione let her arms lay limp at her side while she rested her head on Harry's chest.  
  
Harry began to walk out of the bathroom and the others fallowed suit. But not without one last glance at the destroyed bathroom.  
  
The five made it to Hermione's dorm. They climbed the stairs to her room and Harry sat Hermione on the edge of her bed. The four friends stood around her as they watched her. Her face was completely blank. She gripped her wand tightly as she stared into nothingness.  
  
There was nothing any of them could do but watch their friend slowly change, and listen to the footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Hermione disappeared inside the castle, Draco stayed rooted to the spot while everyone around him ran for the safety of the castle.  
  
Even as the rain continued to poor and the lightning continued to strike, Draco stayed where he was. He only had one thought on his mind:  
  
'She loves me'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," came Snape's low monotone voice. "You better get inside."  
  
Draco merely nodded and headed into the castle. His mind swarming with different thoughts but only one mattered the most.  
  
'She loves me'  
  
"What have I done," he whispered to himself.  
  
"You've screwed up big time. That's what you've done," came a silky feminine voice behind him.  
  
Draco didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" he asked flatly.  
  
"You've hit an all time low Draco. Even for you," Pansy stated. Her voice full of disgust.  
  
"Excuse me?" he couldn't believe that she said that to him.  
  
"You heard me," Pansy's voice was harsh. "Your known for breaking girls' hearts. Heaven knows that you've broke mine plenty of times." Draco cringed slightly at these words.  
  
"Pretty much every girl here, including myself, were jealous of Hermione Granger. She was the one who got to tame the dragon and bring out the real Draco Malfoy. She fell in love with you and got you to fall in love with her."  
  
Draco gaped. 'Fall in love with her. I'm not in love with Hermione. Am I?'  
  
"Yes you are in love with her," Pansy said as if reading his thoughts. "Your just to stupid and blind to realize it. All three times that you've kissed her in public, everyone realized how much you love her."  
  
Draco was confused. "I've only kissed Hermione twice in public. Except for the time we got caught in the hall."  
  
Pansy shook her head. "Wrong Draco. You've kissed her three times in public. Once at Hogsmeade, once at the Valentines dance and once at the Halloween Ball."  
  
"Wha..." Draco didn't even need to finish because he knew that Pansy was right. It made perfect sense.  
  
Everything about Hermione was the same as Amy. Her body, her laugh, her smile, her soft sweet voice. Even her kisses.  
  
"Oh Gods," Draco croaked out. He backed up against a wall and buried his head in his hands.  
  
Pansy shook her head and let out a soft chuckle."You see, you've been with so many girls that every kiss and every touch is the same. You cant tell any of them apart. You remind me of your father."  
  
Draco's head shot up. He glared daggers at Pansy but she took no notice.  
  
"All those summers I spent at your house. Watching your father bring home a different woman each night. What really got to me though, was in the morning after each woman left, he'd kiss your mother good morning and tell her that he loved her. He'd been with so many different women that he couldn't tell one from the other, not even his own wife. He was so wrapped up in satisfying his needs that he didn't even know what love was. Just..like..you," Pansy finished putting emphasis on the last sentence.  
  
Draco walked up to Pansy so their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"I am NOTHING like my father," he said in such a cold voice that chills were sent down Pansy's spine.  
  
She didn't care though. She was going to get through his thick skull if it was the last thing she did. She looked Draco dead in the eyes as she spoke once more.  
  
"Then prove it. Prove all of us wrong. Prove that your not just another Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Then there was a bang down the hall and Draco quickly turned around to see what it was.  
  
Once he saw that it was just a bunch of first years who knocked over a suit of armor, he turned back around to face Pansy. But she was gone.  
  
"I will prove it," he said to himself.  
  
He then turned around and headed for his and Hermione's dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione," Draco called as he ran up the stairs that led to her room.  
  
You could see the veins in Ron's forehead bulge as rage overtook him.  
  
"He's mine," Ron informed the others.  
  
"Her..." Draco was unable to finish as Ron's fist made contact with his nose. Before he had time to react, Draco was knocked to the ground. His ribs received a hard, swift kick before his face was attacked by Ron's fists.  
  
Ron was absolutely furious. Draco Malfoy went beyond crossing the line. He hurt, humiliated and broke the heart of someone he loved. And in Ronald Weasely's eyes that was something that did NOT happen without severe punishment.  
  
He was so caught up in his wrath that Ron failed to notice Harry and Blaise's desperate attempts to pull him off of Draco. He was oblivious to Ginny and Hermione's screaming pleas for him to stop. He was oblivious to everything, that is, until he went flying into the wall.  
  
"That was most uncalled for Severus," a furious Professor Mcgonagall scolded the even more furious man beside her.  
  
When Severus Snape entered the room to find his most prized student being beaten to a pulp, he couldn't help but curse the Weasely brat across the room.  
  
"It most certainly was. Look what he's done to Mr. Malfoy," Snape retorted.  
  
"I don't care! You should have handled it differently!" Minerva shot back.  
  
"No I couldn't!" Snape hissed through gritted teeth. If that's even possible.  
  
"Yes you..."  
  
"That is enough!" came Dumbledore's unusually loud, stern voice.  
  
Dumbledore was highly upset. Just when he thought Gryffindor and Slytherin were finally getting along this day happened. Even his heads of houses were fighting.  
  
The students and Professors took one look at Dumbledore and dropped their heads. Except for Draco who was still on the ground trying to recover. The normal twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone. Instead, his eyes were filled with disappointed. Everyone felt ashamed to know that they were the cause of that lose.  
  
"That is enough," Dumbledore repeated more sternly. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. Even you Minerva and Severus. I thought that this incessant bickering between you had ended. But apparently I was wrong and that grieves me."  
  
To say that everyone in that room felt bad, was an understatement.  
  
Hermione had snapped out of her staring off into nothingness when Ron started to beat Draco. Sure she didn't mind Draco getting his ass kicked but Ron was surely to get into a ton of trouble. But now she was even more pissed. Nobody had ever been disappointed in her and to have the first person to feel that way about her be the Headmaster! Well, that was more than she could bare.  
  
Draco felt bad but he was more pissed than anything. He was pissed about what happened earlier with Hermione, pissed that Pansy Parkinson, of all people, chewed him out and not to mention that she was right about everything. He was pissed that Weasely beat the shit out of him and pissed that he couldn't talk to Hermione. And now, to top it all off, thanks to the stupid Weasely, the Headmaster was pissed at him. And well, quite frankly, that pissed him off even more.  
  
Ron, Harry, Blaise and Ginny all felt terrible about everything. And Snape and Mcgonagall were beside themselves.  
  
"I fear," Dumbledore went on. "That my dreams for your two houses to unite, will never come true," Dumbledore sighed but when he spoke again his voice was firm.  
  
"But, even if your houses are not friendly with one another, I will not tolerate any more of this. If I see or hear of another fight, I will not cease to provide serious punishment. One hundred points from your house will be taken and one week of detention will be served with Filch for every student caught in a fight."  
  
Dumbledore looked around at the tops of the lowered heads around him and shook his own head. He never wanted to do what he just did but it was time that it was done.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you are to go to the infirmary and get yourself cleaned up. When you are done you are to return to your dorm at once. Miss Granger, you are to remain here. As for the rest of you," he looked pointedly at Ron, Harry, Blaise and Ginny. "You are to return to your respective common rooms until tomorrow. The house elves will bring your dinner to you. Is that understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Very well. Be on your way then." Everyone began to leave.  
  
Draco stocked out first followed by Blaise and the others who all gave Hermione a look of sympathy.  
  
"Severus, if you would please escort Mr. Malfoy and Minerva if you would follow the students to assure that they get to their destinations in an orderly fashion. I have something to discuss with Miss Granger."  
  
Snape and Mcgonagall nodded their heads and left. Dumbledore then turned his attention to Hermione. He shook his head as he saw her grim expression.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione barely snapped out of whatever trance it was she was in and looked up.  
  
"Yes Headmaster."  
  
"There is the matter of the restroom you seem to have, well there's no way to put this lightly, destroyed."  
  
Hermione grimaced. "I'm...I'm sorry about that."  
  
"I know you are. I also know about what you went through earlier but that is no excuse for what you did. I'm afraid that I am going to have to take one hundred points from Gryffindor and you will have to serve a weeks worth of detention with Filch."  
  
Hermione cringed. 'Great' she thought.  
  
"Yes Headmaster," she said in understanding.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head. "Good evening then Miss Granger." And with that he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All was quiet in the Gryffindor common room except for the light chatter amongst various groups.  
  
"Poor Hermione," Lavander Brown said as she stared into the fire.  
  
Ginny, Harry, Neville, Parvati, Lavander, Dean and Seamus sat in a semi- circle around the fire place. Ron paced back and forth behind them.  
  
"To bad we missed Ron beating the crap out of Malfoy," Dean commented.  
  
"To bad I didn't get to finish beating the crap out of him," Ron said.  
  
Ginny glared at her brother. Sure Draco got what he deserved but how can they think of fighting after what Dumbledore said. And poor Hermione, sitting in her room all by herself and with Draco's room right across from hers. Although, Ginny was a tiny bit worried that Hermione might do something to Draco. Ginny stood up and began to head for the girls' stairs. "Where are you going Gin?" Ron asked as he stopped pacing.  
  
"Away from you," she snapped then left.  
  
"What did I do?" Ron asked. The others ignored him and went on with their conversations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked into his common room. He looked up at Hermione's door hoping that there was still a light on so he could talk to her. But it was to no avail, all of her lights were off. Draco sighed and headed up to his room, not caring about the cold food on one of the end tables. He undressed until he was in his boxers then climbed into bed hoping that he would fall asleep right away. Instead, his mind replayed the events of the day.  
  
'I have to talk to Hermione. She doesn't think that I care about her which is a huge mistake. And what the hell was Pansy talking about. Me loving Hermione? I don't think so. I just don't fall in love. I can deeply care about someone and like them a lot but not love them. I just don't know how. Hermione will understand once I explain it to her. That is if I can even talk to her'  
  
Draco groaned and rolled over onto his side eventually falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the room across from Draco's a young woman lay in her bed as a soft sob escaped her lips. The moons rays cast soft shadows throughout the room as they shined through her opened window. Her tears glistened as the rays hit her face and her body shook from those silent tears. Her curtains and bed hangings enjoyed themselves as they swayed in the cool breeze while this young woman's heart was aching.  
  
Hermione wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried to sleep she just couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes images from the day would plague her thoughts. She let out another small sob as an image of Draco kissing Melinda found its way into her mind.  
  
Hermione wasn't only crying because Draco broke her heart. She was mainly crying because she couldn't believe that she was so stupid. She was mad at herself for thinking that Draco could actually love her, let alone anyone. In all honesty, she was more upset then she was heartbroken.  
  
She turned on her side, her back facing the window, and wiped away a few more tears.  
  
'Stop crying Hermione' she scolded herself. 'Forget about Draco Malfoy. He's nothing to you anymore just like your nothing to him. He's not worth it' Hermione sighed. She sniffed her last sniffle and wiped away her last tears. She was not going to cry because of one Draco Malfoy.  
  
She scolded herself a few more times for being the biggest fool in the world and eventually feel asleep with one last thought on her mind:  
  
'Draco Malfoy is nothing to me' 


	26. Pansy

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had a huge paper that I had to wrote for my English class, so all my time went to that. I also wanted to let everyone know that I lied. There is going to be more than 3 chapters left. I'm not sure how many there's going to be but there will be more than 3.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.  
  
Also, there's a surprise in this chapter. I hope you all like it and are interested in where its going to lead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 26: Pansy  
  
The Great Hall was buzzing as usual. But the topic of conversation wasn't the usual talk about Quidditch, classes or the weekends homework. On this strange morning, the students of Hogwarts were discussing what the Headmaster Dumbledore had just said.  
  
"He cant be serious!" "100 points!" "A weeks worth of detention!" "What made him do this?"  
  
As that last question was asked, three heads at the Gryffindor table dropped. Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at the food on their plates.  
  
"I feel bad," Ron confessed.  
  
"Well, you should!" Ginny snapped causing Ron to sag his shoulders.  
  
"We should all feel bad," Harry pointed out. Now Ginny's shoulders sagged and Ron's sagged even more.  
  
"Quit feeling bad you guys," Lavander piped in. "You shouldn't be blaming yourselves. You should be blaming Malfoy. Its his fault," she reassured them. Harry felt Ron stiffen next to him. Ginny patted her brothers arm, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Have you guys seen Hermione this morning?" Dean asked while piling his plate with more food.  
  
As if on cue, the doors to the Great Hall opened. All chatter ceased and all heads turned to look at the girl entering.  
  
Hermione was annoyed. "What?" she snapped at everyone. She then headed over to her house table. She sat down next to Neville who was sitting across from Harry, Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Good morning everyone," she said to her friends cheerfully. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Both clearly thinking the same thing: "Uh-oh"  
  
"What's so good about," Ron grumbled. He immediately received a harsh jab in the ribs from Ginny.  
  
Hermione just smiled. "I think it's a great morning with wonderful weather." Her gaze shifted to the ceiling that resembled the weather outside and her mood.  
  
There were dark, grey clouds covering the sky. White lights flashed throughout the clouds from the lighting. And the thunder roared as a light rain fell from the sky.  
  
Hermione smiled again as she brought her gaze back down from the ceiling. All too soon her smile faded and was replaced with a dark, menacing glare as her eyes met with an icy blue storm. Her friends watched as her mood changed drastically in a matter of seconds. They were all a bit nervous about the expression on her face. It was a look they'd never seen Hermione give before.  
  
Before Hermione came down to the Great Hall, she repeatedly told herself that Draco Malfoy meant nothing to her. She reminded herself of all the bad things he ever did to her and her friends. And as she remembered these things, she became even more upset. And all the while blaming herself for letting any of it happen. And now as she looked into those 'desperate for forgiveness' eyes, she felt her blood boil.  
  
Hermione shifted her gaze so it fell on Neville. She smiled sweetly at him. Causing everyone to become even more confused at her unusually fast rate of mood change.  
  
"Neville," she said oh so sweetly.  
  
Neville gulped but managed a smile. "Yes Hermione." He wasn't sure if he should worry about what she was going to say or not.  
  
"Would you walk me to class please?" Neville sighed.  
  
'Worry not Neville' he told himself. 'It's just Hermione'  
  
"Of course Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled. She swung her book bag over her shoulder and stood up. Neville followed suit. As the two began to walk out of the hall, Hermione linked her fingers with Neville's. She began to feel herself finally relax.  
  
'See' She thought to herself. 'Who needs Draco Malfoy to feel comfortable and safe'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched as Hermione entered the hall. He tried his hardest not to smile but the sight of her always seemed to make his whole face light up.  
  
"I don't know why your smiling Malfoy, but I suggest you knock it off 'cause there's nothing to be smiling about," Pansy snapped. "Its your fault that Dumbledore's pissed."  
  
Draco's smile vanished. "Shut up Parkinson," he snapped back. Pansy just rolled her eyes.  
  
Draco watched Hermione as she smiled at her friends then looked up at the ceiling. As her gaze fell onto him, Draco got a weird feeling in his stomach. And when Hermione's cold eyes and harsh glare were sent his way, he couldn't help but cringe. He tried to beg her to forgive him with his eyes, but it was to no avail. He felt a pang in his chest as her eyes turned even colder.  
  
Sitting next to Draco, Blaise shook his head. "Forget it," he said. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with you." 'I wish I could feel the same way' He added to himself.  
  
Draco turned back around just in time to see Hermione leaving the Great Hall, holding Neville's hand. That didn't bother him as much as the smile on Hermione's face did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you believe that she actually thought that Draco Malfoy actually liked her! What a stupid mudblood," Millicent Bullstrod was saying to some of the other Slytherin girls as they waited for Potions to start.  
  
Hermione looked over at the group of girls and gave them the dirtiest look that she could muster. Lavander and Parvati glared at them as they tried to keep Hermione calm, who was slowly losing her patience.  
  
"Shut up Bullstrod," Pansy snapped. Millicent snorted very un-lady like but stoped.  
  
Pansy just rolled her eyes. 'What a bimbo' she thought to herself. After the encounter with Draco at the train station after winter break, Pansy slowly began to change. She started to finally grow up. She started paying close attention to the people around her especially her "friends". As she stood in the dark, damp dungeon hall, she recalled the incident that made her think twice about who she was.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Pansy lay awake on her bed in the seventh year Slytherin girls dormitory. She was snuggled deep under her plush covers, only her head was visible. It was late and she supposed that everyone was asleep. Pansy however, couldn't sleep. For some reason her mind was telling her body to stay awake. It was telling her that she needed to stay awake.  
  
A few minutes had gone by when the door to the room opened. Pansy heard the soft shuffle of someone changing their cloths and walking to their bed and climbing in. There was a brief pause and then: "Mill," a voice whispered. "Your back later than usual." Pansy recognized the voice as Lacy Davis, one of her roommates.  
  
"So what," Millicent whispered back.  
  
"So what happened?" This voice belonged another roommate by the name of Lexy Talon.  
  
"You mean with Josh?" Millicent asked.  
  
"Yeah with Josh. What did you guys do?" The last roommate, Annalise Lexington, asked.  
  
"What do you think we did?"  
  
"It never took you guys that long before," Lacy stated.  
  
Pansy silently snorted. On the outside Pansy appeared happy, but on the inside it was completely different.  
  
'Why didn't I know about her and Josh? Why didn't she tell me? Were suppose to be best friends.'  
  
"Who said that we only did it once?"  
  
"You are such a slut," Annalise said.  
  
"Ha! I don't think so. That title belongs to Parkinson." All of the girls laughed. That is all but two.  
  
Pansy was shocked, humiliated, and hurt. These people were suppose to be her friends. Instead, here they were, calling her a slut. And what was the deal with calling her "Parkinson"?  
  
"I mean honestly," Millicent continued. "She's slept with like what, twenty different guys. She's a total slut."  
  
Pansy had to cover her mouth so the others wouldn't hear her gasp.  
  
"You guys do realize that she's in that bed, not more then ten feet away from us?" Lexy pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. So what?" Millicent snapped.  
  
"She's asleep anyway," Lacy added.  
  
'Am not!" Pansy's mind screamed.  
  
"She's our friend. You guys shouldn't be talking about her like this," Lexy pointed out another good point.  
  
"No, she thinks she's our friend," Annalise stated.  
  
"And what do you mean "you guys"? You think the same thing don't you?" Millicent snapped.  
  
"No, I don't." And with that, Lexy turned on her side and went back to sleep.  
  
"Whatever," Lacy said.  
  
"So, anyway," Annalise began.  
  
Pansy tuned the rest of the girls' conversation out. She wiped away the tears falling down her face and closed her eyes.  
  
'I am not a slut' she thought to herself. 'I only said that I slept with all those guys because I wanted all the other girls to like me'  
  
Pansy sniffed and wiped away more tears. She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep, but not without one last thought:  
  
'So much for friends'  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
After that night, Pansy vowed that she would not let people think that she was a slut. Because she wasn't. She started ignoring all of her roommates, well, all of them except for Lexy. Lexy had told Pansy the next day about what the other girls had said. Since then, the two girls had become very close.  
  
That incident was the beginning nudge that Pansy needed to start her new path of self discovery. She slowly began to change her ways and separate herself from the "old" Pansy. The one nudge that really got her mind and body in gear was the fact that she was almost killed. That definitely woke up her senses. She began to realize that she had been taking life for granted. She was only doing things that others wanted her to do. For instance, hating mud...muggles. She never once, in 17 years, had the chance to do what she wanted to do. She'd never had the opportunity to see the world beyond the dark world that she lived in. And now that her father was in Azkaban and the Dark Lord was dead, there was no one to stop her from seeing life in a different light.  
  
Of course Pansy wasn't about to become a goody, goody Gryffindor, but she was going to try a lot harder to be nice to people. And for Him, she would do anything. Oh yes, Him. The boy, no, the man that showed her the meaning of life. The meaning of happiness. The man who showed her a world beyond Slytherin's and Draco Malfoy. The man who showed her the meaning of love. Yes, Pansy Parkinson was in love.  
  
Once she truly opened her eyes and saw how Draco was with Hermione, Pansy began to let go of Draco and allow herself to fall in love with Him.  
  
Pansy turned her gaze to the other wall and let her eyes rest on Him. His perfect smile, his bright green eyes, and his black as night hair. As He leaned against the wall and listened to his friend ramble on about Quidditch, His gaze met Pansy's. She smiled. He smiled. Their eyes locked and for a few brief moments the world disappeared, it was just them.  
  
But all too soon their precious moment ended as the door to the Potions class room opened and Professor Snape ordered them inside. But just before she entered, Pansy looked one last time at Him. And what he mouthed to her, made her heart melt for the first time.  
  
"I love you Pansy"  
  
Pansy beamed. And as she mouthed back to him, tears of joy filled her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Harry"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Do let me know. 


	27. Don't Get Too Excited

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! I HAVE STARTED COLLEGE AND IT HAS BEEN SO OVERWHELMING AND IT HAS TAKEN UP ALL OF MY TIME. PRETTY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE EVER. MY SPRING BREAK IS COMING UP IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS AND SO I AM GOING TO SPEND MY ENTIRE BREAK FINISHING THIS STORY FOR YOU GUYS. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR STICKING THROUGH THIS WITH ME. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ONCE AGAIN; SORRY.  
  
LOVE YOU GUYS  
  
SARA A.K.A. RONSGIRL-18 


	28. Personality Change

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!!!  
  
A/N: I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I hope that you all can forgive me. I have not been doing well at all, emotionally and physically. I know that that is not a good excuse but it's all that I've got. I really do hope that you can all forgive me.  
  
I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for sticking through this story with me. I know that it hasn't been the best story, but it's the first story that I have ever written. I just want to let you all know that once I am done with this story I am going to revise and edit it. I'm positive that doing that will make the story ten times better.  
  
Well, I'm sure that I have rambled on enough. So, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 27: Personality Change  
  
It's strange really, how a broken heart can change your entire personality, how it can change things that were once of the utmost importance to you, to meaningless, useless things. And how it can cause your mind to want to hate everyone and everything, yet that broken heart just wont stop loving, especially that someone that you just don't want to love.  
  
Hermione didn't think that it was fair at all that she had to go through those things. But she couldn't help it. She had no control over her emotions or her actions.  
  
"Who can tell me what werewolf blood has to do with the memory potion?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
As if on cue, everyone turned to look at Hermione who was sitting in the back of the class with Lavander and Parvati.  
  
"What?" she snapped, causing everyone to turn back around.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For your outburst and attitude Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione was about to say something back, but Lavander squeezed her hand, letting her know that it wouldn't be such a good idea.  
  
Snape smirked and continued. "Today we will start brewing a memory potion. You will be partnered up," the students smiled, thinking about whom they would pick for their partner, "according to the list that I have already prepared." Snape finished with a slight grin as he watched the students' shoulders sag and their smiles turn to frowns.  
  
"Once I'm done calling out everybody's name, get the materials needed for the potion from the supply closet and set to work with your partner. Zabini and Brown, Bulstrode and Weasly, Parkinson and Potter, Malfoy and Granger..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Snape's head snapped up, along with everyone else's, and he glared at the person who shouted. "What did you say Miss Granger?" He hissed.  
  
Hermione stood up. "I said no."  
  
"No what."  
  
"No. I will not work with Malfoy."  
  
Snape was doing everything he could to keep his cool, but the little brat wasn't helping any. "You will do as you are told Miss Granger. Now get..."  
  
"No I will not! Pair me up with any other student in this class, for I will not work with Malfoy!"  
  
The class was in disarray. Parvati and Lavander were grabbing Hermione's hands and trying to pull her back into her seat, but Hermione kept swatting their hands away. Ron and Harry were wide-eyed and not sure what to do. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were in shock. Pansy had a grin on her face and was silently applauding Hermione. And Blaise looked worriedly at his friend, Draco.  
  
Draco... Draco cringed with every word that Hermione said. His chest tightened and he felt sick to his stomach. What were these feelings? And why was he having them? He silently begged Hermione to stop. He didn't want to feel these feelings anymore.  
  
Snape had had enough. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione. "And I suggest that you keep your mouth shut Miss Granger if you want to keep that pretty little Head Girl badge of yours."  
  
"I will not keep my mouth shut until you pair me with someone else!"  
  
That was the final straw. "Miss Granger! I have had enough of your childish outbursts! I could care less what Mr. Malfoy did to you a few days ago! But you will work with him and you will shut your mouth!"  
  
The class cringed. That was definitely not the best thing for Snape to say. Ron grew furious, Draco gulped, and Pansy's grin turned into a glare.  
  
That did it for Hermione. Who the hell did Snape think he was? Bringing up what he just did. He knew nothing.  
  
"What do you know, you slimy old bat? You know nothing of love!" Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes and her voice began to crack. "You're a lonely, miserable, unhappy git who gets pleasure watching others suffer! You don't know anything!"  
  
Snape was taken aback not to mention furious by Hermione's outburst. His pale face slowly began to turn red, his nostrils flared, and his jaw began to ache from clenching his teeth.  
  
Hermione let out a sob. "You don't know what it's like to have a broken heart. To have someone rip your heart out of your chest and stomp on it, crushing and destroying all of the love that it held! To have yourself made a fool of for thinking that someone could love you as much as you love them." Hermione's voice was calm, yet it was full of pain and hatred.  
  
Everybody was at a loss for words, especially Draco. He had no idea that he had caused Hermione that much pain.  
  
Snape wasn't sure what he should do. Somewhere inside of him he wanted to let Hermione know that he had felt that kind of pain before, but he couldn't. For she was best friends with Potter and Potter's parents were the ones who caused him that pain. So he looked at Hermione as the tears fell freely from her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Get your things Miss Granger," there was no tone or emotion in Snape's voice as he spoke, "and leave my class immediately. I shall be having a serious discussion with your head of house about this."  
  
Hermione blinked. She looked around at all of the shocked and pity filled faces and closed her eyes and grabbed her bag. Once she opened her eyes again she looked at the one face that held neither shock nor pity, but pain and regret. More tears fell from her eyes as she saw that Draco's eyes were glazed over and that he had one lone tear falling down his cheek.  
  
Hermione took a step backwards then turned fully around and left. She wanted to desperately look back, to see if he would come after her. But, she couldn't find the courage to look back and she knew that he would never come after her. 


	29. Time to Move On

**Chapter 28: Time to Move On**

Hermione gazed out of the window as she contemplated the day's events; yelling at a Professor and getting kicked out of class. She didn't really think that she needed to be sent to her head of house to have a talking to. Snape needed to be yelled at and she was glad that she was the one who was able to do it. Hermione left her thoughts behind at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Miss Granger," came Professor Mcgonagall's voice.

Hermione turned her head, "Yes Professor."

"What you did today was most unthinkable. Yelling at a Professor is something that I would never have expected you to do."

Hermione turned her head back towards the window, obviously not caring about a single thing that was being said to her.

Mcgonagall sighed. She didn't know what to say or do. This was not her most prized student Hermione Granger sitting in front of her, but instead a girl who seemed to have lost her way, a lost girl who wasn't in any hurry to find her way back.

"You will serve another weeks worth of detention, this time with Hagrid, and twenty-five points will be taken from your house. You may now leave."

When Hermione turned her head back to her Professor her face held no expression. It seemed to be a face that was just as empty as the rest of her body.

Hermione picked up her bag and headed for the door to leave, but just as her hand touched the doorknob Professor Mcgonagall began to speak.

"I'm worried about you Miss Granger and I know for a fact that I am not the only one. Many of your fellow classmates and friends have expressed their concerns about your behavior and your well-being to the Headmaster and myself," Hermione stiffened and her grip on the doorknob tightened. "And I honestly don't know what to say to them. However, I do have something that I would like to say to you and that is move on. Move on with your life Miss Granger, it's the only way."

Hermione yanked open the door and paused for a moment. She then slowly turned around to face her Professor and for the first time in days her face was filled with emotion, one emotion, sorrow. And then, with a voice full of enough pain to make anyone's heat brake, she spoke.

"I'm afraid that moving on is impossible for me Professor."

And then she left, leaving a weary and sorrow filled Professor behind.

* * *

****

Ginny Weasly sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, focusing on the group of people in the corner of the room instead of her studies.

The Golden Trio sat at the table in the corner of the room, Ron and Harry working on a Potions essay and Hermione staring out the window with a blank look on her face.

For days Ginny had watched her closest friend slowly deteriorate into a hollow being and into a world of nothingness. Hermione was letting her world and everything that she loved and worked so hard for slip away without a care and Ginny was quite upset because of it.

"Hermione," came Ron's voice, "I was wondering if you could tell me what happens when you mix dragons blood with werewolf blood? The texts answer is really confusing and I don't understand it."

"No Ron I can't. Why don't you try figuring something out for yourself for once and save everyone else the hassle of being troubled," Hermione answered without even looking away from the window.

Everyone in the common room was quite shocked, Ron looked hurt and his face became red with embarrassment, and Harry looked at Hermione with a confused expression.

"How dare you!" Ginny yelled. Everybody's head turned quickly to stare at her, except for Hermione that is, she slowly turned to look at the younger girl, face still blank and empty.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny marched over to Hermione. "Huh? Answer me!" Hermione didn't say anything.

Ron stood up and held his sisters arm. "Leave her alone Ginny."

"No Ron I wont!" Ginny pulled her arm out of her brother's grasp, her stare never leaving Hermione's face. "You're being really stupid Hermione!"

"Ginny!" Ron said grabbing his sister's arm more forcefully.

"Shut up Ron! I'm going to tell her what we've all wanted to but haven't had the guts to!" Ginny shoved her brother away from her, and then grabbed Hermione's face.

"Quite being and idiot and move on! Quite throwing your life away over stupid Draco Malfoy! Forget about him and move on!" Ginny's voice was loud and pleading. But it was no use; Hermione's face was still blank and empty.

Ron went to grab his sister again but Harry held him back, knowing that this needed to happen.

Ginny let her hands drop to her side and then, without any warning, slapped Hermione in the face and screamed, "SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

A collective gasp was heard throughout the common room, followed by silence. A few seconds later the silence was broken by a lone sob and the girl had everyone's attention.

"I...I can't," Hermione's voice was full of pain and the tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I can't forget about him Ginny."

Ginny let out her own sob. She got down on her knees and held Hermione's face in her hands. "Yes you can Hermione. You don't need him."

Hermione pushed Ginny away and stood up. "Yes I do! I do need him Ginny! You don't understand!" Hermione let out another sob.

"I love him Ginny and I always will. I know that that might sound weird, but it's the truth. Once I got to know the real Draco Malfoy I lost my heart to him. He made me feel things that I never thought possible. Every time he touched me a fire would burn to the depths of my soul. Every time he kissed me my body would ache with a passion beyond this world. And every time he held me in his arms I felt safe and best of all I felt wanted. He made my world better and there's no way that I could forget that."

Hermione was confessing things that she never thought she would, but she needed everyone to understand. And by confessing these things she could finally understand as well.

She let out a sob, "And yes I know that he could never feel the same way about me, but I will _always_ need him and I will _always_ want him." And with that, she left, leaving the Gryffindor common room silent and full of pain, sorrow, tears, and understanding.

* * *

****

"You're an idiot Draco," Blaise said to his friend as they sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room.

"I know."

"What you did was really stupid."

"I know."

"You really screwed up."

Draco glared at his friend. "I know Blaise."

Blaise shook his head. "I don't think that you do."

"Of course I do! I can't stand what's going on between Hermione and myself right now Blaise!" Draco rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"I love everything about her Blaise."

Blaise looked at his friend skeptically. "Really?"

"Yeah really. I love her smile; I especially loved the way she would smile after I would kiss her. I loved the way she fit perfectly in my arms and how I felt when she was in my arms. I love her face and I loved how it would light up whenever she saw me. I love the way she makes me feel." Blaise stared at his friend and wondered if he had any idea what he was saying.

"I love her eyes, her lips, and every curve of her body. I love her courage and her heart. I love her and..." Draco's head shot up and Blaise grinned from ear to ear; he knew.

Draco, with the dawn of realization clearly written all over his face, looked at his friend. "I love her Blaise." Blaise just kept grinning.

"I love Hermione Granger."


End file.
